To Harass an Adventurer
by Arrixam
Summary: Bell had never heard of the goddess Serafall. But, hey, it's a goddess who wants him. Why should he care! He probably should have as things start to become weird. Like befriending monsters, girls suddenly coming onto him, guys calling themselves Heroes wanting to kill him and, oh, being able to do things normal Adventurers can't.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on!" Bell pleaded. "Please let me join you! Just give me a chance! I'll become strong if you only give me—"

His constant pleading earned him a boot to the face. The Adventurer who opened the door had refused him admittance into the house and to speak with their patron god. When Bell tried to convince the man, he had enough.

By the time Bell could see straight again and sit up, the door had been slammed shut.

He sat there for a moment, groaning more from the disappointment than from the pain. This hadn't been the first familia he had tried to enter. Not even the second. Or tenth.

He had arrived in the city of Orario a few days ago in hopes of becoming an Adventurer. However, no one wanted him. Today was his last chance. He didn't have the money to stay at any of the inns and had _maybe_ enough for one more meal.

"Wow!" someone said at his side. "That's like the fifth time I've seen that happen to you today!"

Bell rubbed his face as he turned his head to look at whoever spoke.

It was a woman. He couldn't see much about her due to the dark cloak and drawn hood. He could only see a pair of glowing blue eyes within the shadow.

Even this much covered… he knew she was breathtakingly beautiful. He could only see the bottom of her chin, the glowing eyes, and her bare feet. But it was the way she moved and the way the cloak hugged around her body did he know she was inhumanly lovely.

He also had this feeling of dread coursing through the back of his mind. A primal instinct was telling him this woman was extremely dangerous. She was powerful to the point running away would mean nothing.

"W-Who are you?" he asked.

She looked around. The roads were mostly empty in this district of Orario. But she gestured for him to follow him around the corner. She took nimble steps around the corner of the building, leaned around the corner when she noticed he wasn't following, and gestured for him to come again.

Bell should have ran at this point. But… was it the scarce beautify underneath that cloak that compelled him? Or was it the loveliness of her voice? He couldn't tell nor could it pay it any mind. He found himself getting off the ground and hurrying after her.

"Quick question," the woman spun suddenly and began to walk backwards. "Does the name Leviathan mean anything to you?"

Bell blinked once. "Um… Yes. My grandpa told me stories about it. It, along with the Behemoth, were two of the monsters created in the lowest pits of the Dungeon."

"So this new generation still knows…" she said, rubbing a dainty hand under her chin. She nodded a few times to herself. "Okay then! But do you know anything about them? Like what they look like?"

He could only offer an apologetic shake of his head. There was a drawing of both monsters in the book his grandpa gave him. But his grandpa also swore that's not what they looked like.

"Then there's hope for the four of us after all!" the woman said suddenly, pumping a fist into the air before retracting it. She coughed into the hand. "Okay. New question! I saw you get rejected by these heroes all day. Five of them even kicked you out their door. What's so special about joining a pack of meatheads? There's nothing cute about them at all!"

They stopped at an open juncture within the alleyway. She leapt up, her body almost floating as she took a seat on top of one of the stacked crates. She crossed her leg under the cloak, letting it rise up enough for him to see the smoothness of her ankle and calve.

Bell blushed as he lowered his head, trying his hardest to not look at the exposed skin. "Y-You saw that? Wait, miss, are you new to Orario or something?"

"Or something," she nodded a few times. She lifted her hands and began to turn her head to check her body. "We all decided to stop laying around. It's my first time stepping foot into human settlement. There's so much I wanted to learn I couldn't resist!"

"You… You're a goddess?!"

It made sense to him now. Why he felt she was the most beautiful thing he had come across equally as how she was the most dangerous. She was a goddess! She had descended from Heaven to enter the mortal plane.

Instantly, he was on his hands and knees with his head nearly touching the ground. "I'm sorry for my rudeness! I didn't know!"

"A goddess… huh…" she muttered with her voice dropping in pitch. "Neh, it's fine, it's fine. You don't need to grovel like that. But can you answer my question?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" he lifted his head instantly.

He told her what he knew. It wasn't much, considering he was still new to the city and only knew what his grandpa had told him. But he did the best he could.

He told her about the Adventurers and their duty to traverse the Dungeon. He told her about how the gods and goddesses entered the human realm in order to grant their blessings to the mortals. Together, they formed familias.

"They said I'm just a newbie…" he said at the end. "That I can't even be a Supporter for them."

"Need experience for work; need work for experience," she muttered with complete understanding. She nodded her head a few times.

Then, she leaned forward, pressing her hands against the edge of the crate as she looked down.

"I have an idea! How about you join my family instead?!"

He stared up at her, transfixed by her words.

"M-Me?" he asked, pointing at himself for assurance.

She nodded a few times.

"B-But, I'm just a newb!" he argued.

"So am I!" she countered. "Eh, in a manner of speaking anyways. I happen to know _a lot_ about the heroes. First time I've heard them be called Adventurers though. Anywho, I can teach you everything I know! I have many servants but you'd be the first to legitimately join my family!"

He kept staring up at her, wondering if this was some sort of joke. Doubts filled him as he recalled every instance for the past three days where he was rejected by every familia.

But here she was. This new goddess who just descended from Heaven had asked him to join her familia. He would be her first child.

"Then… please take good care of me," he said as he bowed to her.

"Yes!" she cheered, bringing her fist up into the air hard enough to send her flying off the crate. She froze in midair in the same pose. "I just scored myself a cute trap!"

Out of seemingly nowhere, a fanfare orchestra played a few notes. Bell had no idea where they came from and the rest of the alleyway was dead quiet afterwards.

She hopped down onto the floor without making a sound. Instantly, she rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around one of his.

His face turned scarlet as he felt her breasts push up against his arm.

"Let's go then!" she cheered while pointing outwards. "I'm going to take you back to my place so we can seal the contract! Oh, I can't wait! Wait until you meet my So-tan! You two are going to be the best of friends, I know it!"

Without warning, something red glowed brightly underneath their feet. A series of patterns and symbols carved their way onto the dirt ground. They glowed with magic energy as a high-pitch whine began to sing as the light brightened.

When the light flashed, Bell felt every fiber of his being compress and get sucked into a tube no thicker than his pinky. Lights and colors flashed before his eyes as he went into a series of directions he didn't know were possible.

He wasn't sure if he screamed or not. The only thing he could hear was.

"Whhhheeeeeeeeeeeee!" she cheered as she pulled him along this monstrous transportation spell.

0-0-0

"I never get tired of that!" she hopped and twirled around like a dancer as soon as they reappeared. "It's also pretty convenient. It would take heroes _months_ to get this deep into the— hey, hey, are you okay there?"

Bell made a noise. It had tried to become a word but his mind couldn't finish the process. All he could do was hug the ground and pray the ceiling wasn't going to sweep him away. Beautiful, merciful, solid ground.

"Huh, weird," commented the woman. "I've never gotten sick from a teleportation circle. Maybe it's a human thing? You'll get used to it… probably."

He shivered a few more times to himself. She knelt down and rubbed his back until he was coherent again.

"I thought… gods couldn't use their miracles…" he said between breaths.

"Technically speaking, it's magic," she retorted. She tapped a finger on her chin as she thought aloud, "But, just in case, what Uranus doesn't know won't hurt him. Right?"

When he looked up, he found himself in a large room. He had to blink to make sure this was real and that his mind wasn't left in the alleyway for birds to pick at.

The room itself was three times as large as the lobby of the inn he had been staying at. And the furnishings were so neat and clean and lavish he was suddenly terrified of touching anything. There was a large bed that could fit a whole family with a veil draped over it in stands. A few dressers and wardrobes with mirrors were tucked in rows at its side. And thick fur carpet neighbored the bed and the doorway to the next room.

In front of the bed was a couch, a loveseat, a small table in front of them, and another couch across of the entire setting. They formed a small lobby of its own. And to the distant wall were a few rows of shelves full of books and glass casings containing small figurines.

The entire room was decorated with white frills and pink ribbons. The walls were painted in a mix of them. If anything, the room more so resembled a princess' than a goddess'.

"There, there," she patted his back one last time. "Feeling better?"

"…I think," he said weakly.

"That's good then!" she chirped and bounced back to her feet. "Well come on. Onto the couch. There are some things we still need to go over before signing the contract! Sebastian! We need some tea!"

She shouted at the wall as she made her way towards one of the couches. She plopped down, wiggled her hips until she found her comfortable spot, and patted the cushion beside her for him to join.

When he did, sitting upright and stiffly while trying to not embarrass himself further, there came a few taps against the door… followed by the cawing of a crow.

The doorknob wriggled a few times as though the person on the other side couldn't get it to fully turn. After a few seconds, it clicked open and a silver cart rolled on in with an exquisite tea set and plates of fruits and cheese. But the one pushing the cart…

"What in the world?!" Bell shrieked.

It was a man, in a sense. A man in a pressed butler's suit. But everything about this man was completely wrong!

His arms were black feathered wings. And he had the head of a crow. On the top of his head were curved horns like a ram's.

"Be nice," the woman scolded him with a wag of her finger. "I happen to think Sebastian is the most handsome of the Crow Demons! He's a little sensitive his beak is slanted weirdly, so try to pretend you didn't notice."

She leaned in close to him about that last part. Because, yes, the fact his beak was somewhat crooked as though it had taken a beating was the _obvious_ problem in front of them! Crow Demon?! This thing was a monster?!

Sebastian picked up the instruments with his beak and began to prepare the first cup of tea. He waddled forward very much like a real-sized crow, and extended himself for Bell to take. Bell took it in silence as he watched Sebastian work.

When the woman received her own cup, Sebastian cawed.

"Oh, you're right!" the woman bounced around in her seat as she failed to realize something. "How rude of me. I forgot it was on. Thank you, Sebastian."

She placed the cup down onto the small table in order to free her hands. She withdrew the hood and shook her head a few times for her hair to fall freely.

Bell completely forgot about the Crow Demon as he was lost by the goddess sitting beside him. She was beautiful beyond words. She looked not that much older than him, especially with the childish glint in her sapphire eyes or the playful smile on her pink lips. Her hair was long and silken black, tied up in two twin-tails that fell to the small of her back.

Sebastian cawed again.

"Yes, that'll be all," the woman said to him. "Thank you, Sebastian."

The Crow Demon bobbled its head in what Bell could assume to be a bow before hopping away and flapping its wings out the door.

"Now then," the woman began. "To business."

She put her hands together and pulled as though something was already in her grasp. And there it was, appearing by the hand gesture alone. A roll of paper appeared with another flash of red light. Bell watched with amazement as words began to write themselves onto the scroll in fanciful script.

She handed it to Bell while explaining, "This is the contract. It lists the terms both you and I will be following once you join my family. I will be providing you with room and board, an allowance for personal spending which will increase the harder you work, and health and life insurance. We also include dental. Do you know anyone who has that?! I sure didn't find any orthodontist on the surface world!"

He could only stare at her for a moment. He couldn't read the contract. It wasn't written in Common, the most basic language spoken by the farmers and traders and most inhabitants of Orario. It was written in a foreign language with a bunch of jagged lines and a few swirls.

He also didn't know what dental or ortho… whatever she just said meant. They were pretty big words to him.

"In exchange," she said next once the words began to settle. "You will be acting as my representative. You will be the public face of my family. You will be my extension to the surface world. Anything you do will reflect back on me. Now, those are the general terms of the contract Luci-tan came up with. We can go over my personal terms afterwards. Do you agree so far?"

"…Then, if I sign this, I'll get to become an Adventurer?" he asked.

She stared at him, blinking once. "An Adventurer, huh?"

He nearly had a spasm as she leaned forward. He pushed himself back and she pressed forward. Her eyes bored into his, never allowing the space between them to dwarf until his back hit the armrest. She was practically crawling on top of him at this point.

"Is that your wish?" she asked in a sultry voice.

He gulped. The room suddenly felt hot as the blood rushed to his face. This close he could smell her. And she smelt so fantastic it was making his head spin.

"More than anything," he said when he could. "It's my dream to become an Adventurer. I always wanted to be a hero like the ones my grandpa told me about."

"A hero…" she said.

The room suddenly went cold. He could have sworn her eyes were glowing brighter than they normally would. All the playfulness in her voice had washed away. It was as though he had insulted her in the worst possible way.

She got off of him and sat back in her previous spot, wiggling her hips again until she got the perfect comfortable spot. She rubbed the bottom of her chin in thought. "No, no. This could still work out. An Adventurer, huh? Okeydokey! Sure! Let's make it happen! If that is my adorable new Piece's wish then I will make you into one of the greatest of Adventurers!

"I will make Zeus roll in his grave for this irony!" she finished with an excited smile on her face and shaking her fist up at the ceiling.

"Um… Miss Goddess?" Bell called out to her. "Did you know Zeus or something back in—"

"Don't call me that," she snapped at him. She caught what she had done and chose to sip on her tea. She muttered between sips, "It's not cute. And I know Zeus better than anyone, including his many wives. He and I, you can say, were _very_ intimate with each other. I am the great and powerful Levia… erm…"

Her brows scrunched up as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Levia…?" he asked. He wasn't familiar with this goddess in legend.

"Se… ra… fall," she said suddenly as she eyed the figurines in the glass case. And then she blinked and snapped a finger. "Oh! Yes! I like that very much! Henceforth you shall call me Serafall! Not Goddess this or that. _Just_ Serafall! Is that understood?"

"I can't do that!" Bell argued. "You are a goddess and I'm just a human. I can't just call you something like that so easily! It's disrespectful."

"It's fine since I'm giving you permission," she waved at him. "Now, say it with me. Se-ra-fall~"

His lips thinned. She kept staring at him, expecting him to go along with his demand. She wasn't going to let go of this.

"S-Serafall…" Bell said with a bit of a blush. It felt like he had stepped on so many taboos.

She squealed and clapped her hands a few times. "That's great! Say it again!"

"…Serafall," he said with a bit more confidence.

"Again!" she said with her cheeks turning red.

"Serafall."

"Again!" she panted.

"Serafall!"

"Ahn… A-Again!" she was struggling to catch her breath as a trickle of red ran down her nose. Her hands were pressed between her thighs as she was wiggling around in her seat. She caught her behavior and quickly sat upright, pulling out a napkin from the same mysticism she used to conjure the contract, and wiped her nose clean.

Bell's face was as red as a tomato. He had never seen any girls from the village make an expression like that. It was a new sight to him and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to be feeling about it. But it stirred a craving within him he couldn't understand.

"Right, so, terms of the contract," the woman, Serafall, gestured back at the slip of paper still in Bell's hands. "Usually I would have you go back to the surface world and hunt the greed of humanity. But… I'm too interested in the surface world. If you join my family, I will be having you telling me everything about the humans! Not just the heroes… Adventurers, I mean. I'm talking about the working class and merchants and thespians and nobles and _everyone_ _and everything_! I want to learn it all!"

She had her fists clutched close to her chest as she was bouncing around in her seat. Stars were twinkling in her eyes. Literally!

He looked at the contract once more. He gawked at it as a few of the lines were erased and rewritten. They were being edited right before his eyes to, presumably since he couldn't read it, include what Serafall had just demanded of him.

"Then… I'll get to become an Adventurer?" he asked one final time to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Of course!" she smiled at him. "Go out there and have some fun! Meet some other heroes. Go to taverns and talk to the wenches. Get hammered and talk to the miners and merchants getting off their shifts! I want to know what the surface people talk about and what they do! I want to know what they wear! What do they think is cute?!"

She was bouncing around again in her seat from excitement.

"Yes!" he said to her with equal excitement. "I'll gladly join your familia. Do you have a quill so I can sign— Ow!"

Something pricked his finger. He must have given himself a papercut by the edge of the contract. A speck of his blood dotted a corner of the contract, soiling that spot. He was afraid he had stained it and she would need to make a new one to keep the pristine documentation.

But… he watched as that tiny dot of his blood sank into the paper.

His name appeared at the bottom of the contract. It was written in the messy Common script of his personal handwriting. And it was in the same shade as the blood he had spilt.

"That'll do nicely," Serafall said as she retrieved the contract from his hands. She rolled it up and pressed her hands together. The contract vanished. "Now then. What Piece should I give you? A Pawn might be too plebian for my first Piece. Maybe a Knight? Or…?"

He didn't know what she was talking about.

"I have just the thing," she said as she came to her mind. She put her hands together and mimed the opening of a box.

And, lo, a wooden box appeared in her hands. Inside were a set of game pieces he had seen some of the people in the inn playing in the lobby. He didn't know the name of the game or how it worked. But these were those same pieces.

She drew out the tallest piece with a crown on the top.

"You shall be my Queen!" she announced. "You are my first after all. It's only fair you get the most special of pieces. Besides, it fits you _perfectly_ as the trap character!

"Now, I'm going to need you to strip."

He blinked at that. "Um… what?"

"Strip!" she said again, putting her hands on her hips. "Shirt off. Come on, come on. I need to take a look at what's under the hood! Only then will your transformation to the dark side be complete!"

"W-W-Why do I need to get naked?" he asked with a newfound pressure of blood cramming into his face.

"Don't worry, I'll be too!" she assured. She realized what she said, nodded to herself, and quickly stood. "Bee-tan said clothes interfere with the blending of energies. So the more nude the better!"

His mouth fell open and would have hit the floor if it was possible. In another flash, her cloak was gone. She hadn't been wearing anything underneath… or she had dismissed those clothes as well.

She stood completely naked in front of Bell. Her figure was turned slightly away from her, giving him a bountiful view of her bubbly rear and the fullness of her right breast. She was just as tall as he was but her body had been fully developed.

She was curvaceous with a slender neck, large and perky breasts, a tight waist, full hips with a round posterior, and milky smooth thighs.

She was gorgeous. She took the breath away from him.

She was also the first woman he had seen naked.

The impression had been too much. His naïve mind couldn't withstand it. He had forgotten to breathe and it made the room spin the longer he stared at her.

He couldn't hear what she was saying to him. Everything went black.

0-0-0

"Hngh…" Bell mumbled as soon as he started to stir. His stomach growled. It meant it was time to get out of bed and start his day.

Did he have enough money to feed himself today? He might not if he had spent the last of his money sleeping in a bed. He would have to check his purse and see what the damage was.

But when he tried to sit up, something was keeping him down.

The first thing he did was scowl up at the ceiling in bafflement. The room at the inn was only a few celch higher than standing height. The one he woken in was taller than the two-story inn altogether. And there was an elegant veil draped around the frame of the bed.

The bed was also extremely comfortable. A little too comfortable. It was hurting his back on how well he sank into the softness.

He turned his head and tried to see further into the room.

His eyes dropped down onto the thing resting on his shoulder. A pair of sapphire eyes were staring right back at him.

"Good morning," the black-haired beauty said to him in a sweet voice.

"…Good morning," he replied out of autonomous courtesy than anything else. His mind was still struggling to catch up.

And, in an instant, the realization struck him hard enough to physically lurch. He remembered _everything_ that had happened to him before blacking out.

"S-S-S-S-Serafall!" his face heated up as he tried to shirk away.

"I don't think so~" she chimed, tightening her grip on him with both her arms and legs. "I'm not done transferring my energy so you're going to have to hold still. I'll even let you keep squeezing my toosh since you like it so much."

He didn't know what she was talking about. In reaction, his right hand squeezed. The fingers sank into a firm and squishy material.

Serafall let out a purr. She nuzzled her head deeper into the crane of his neck.

The entire situation made him start to shake from nerves. It was hardly the first day and his goddess was naked in bed with him. And he had molested one of her most special places!

He was conflicted on what he should do. Should he take responsibility as a man?! But this was a goddess! It's not like he could have married her! And what about her? Why was she clinging onto him so much? Did she like him that way?! He didn't understand nor knew how to react.

"It's almost done, so stop squirming," she told him. She ran a finger across his chest, making him shiver in a new way. "You're pretty ticklish aren't you, Bell? That's cute~"

"D-Done with what?" he asked, trying to keep his mind distracted by anything but the feeling of her naked body pressed against his.

"You're to be my Queen, remember?" she answered. "The Evil Piece I implanted into you will share my energies with yours. This will make you stronger than you can imagine. This is how I am going to make you into the best hero ever."

"Implant…? Wait! You mean that thing you showed me is inside of me?!"

"Yup!" she chirped as though nothing was wrong. "Don't worry about it! It's completely harmless. Bee-tan designed them himself. They're supposed to just… dissolve, I guess you could say. I think. I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention when he was explaining it to me, honestly. I might have misheard him."

She took a deep breath of air before snuggling closer to him. He stiffened by the notion.

"Why don't you tell me a story?" she whispered. "I only know your name and your wish. Tell me about yourself. Where did you come from?"

He considered it, if only to keep his mind off the feeling of his arm being devoured by the gap of her breasts.

He told her about the small farming village he grew up in. He told her how he was raised by his grandpa, how he was too young to remember his parents. They were Adventurers from what his grandpa had told him but nothing else.

It was only because of the death of his grandpa did he decide to become an Adventurer. He left the village and entered Orario. And that was how he met Serafall.

"Hmm," was all Serafall said as she rested her head against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed as her fingers continued to play along his chest.

"Um… Serafall?" he spoke up timidly. "Exactly how much longer will this take?"

She didn't answer right away.

"Truthfully, I've been done for a while. I just wanted to stay like this for a bit. The bed is so big. And it's pretty lonely down here. The only ones who ever make it down here… they're not very nice to me."

It sounded like she had something more to say about it. But she let her voice drift off.

"Welp, doesn't mean we should let the night waste away!" she said suddenly, perking up and sitting up on her knees. It made the blanket fall off of her. "Rise and shine! There's work to be done!"

He squealed and used the pillow to hide his tender bits while shying his eyes away from her nude form. "W-W-Work? Now? And night? It's nighttime? What are we going to be doing?"

He was afraid of the answer.

"You said you wanted to be an Adventurer!" she told him, leaping off of the bed and heading straight for her dresser. "We're going down to the Guild and getting yourself registered. They close in an hour so we need to hurry. That's the price of being nocturnal, I guess."

She threw open her dresser… and just stared at it. Every draw she opened and shut was empty. She went to the wardrobe and pulled open the doors. Again, they were empty.

"Oh that's right…" she muttered below her breath. "I don't have any clothes. Bell, what sort of clothes would the head of a familia wear?"

He was probably the last person to ask. He hadn't been able to meet with a single god so he had no idea what sort of clothes they wore. Especially if they were going to have a meeting with a Guild official.

"Um… a dress?" he suggested.

"A dress…?" Serafall tilted her head as she thought. She went over to the display case of figurines and pulled something out. "You mean like this one?"

"I-I don't know!" he said. He couldn't look at it because then he would be able to see Serafall's nude figure. He wasn't prepared for that again. "I guess?"

"I think the King of Knights is a little too formal…" Serfall muttered. She began to rummage through her collection. "Maybe Red Saber? But I don't like wearing panties so maybe not… Oh, I know!"

Another series of lines and symbols appeared below her feet, forming into a full circle. Light lit up the room as the circle lifted off the ground, spinning as it traveled through her. Bell thought she was going to disappear, but instead did clothes appear on her body.

She wore boots with stockings, a frilly skirt that was scandalously short, a tight blouse being stretched by the size of her breasts, and a bonnet on the top of her head.

Almost everything about the outfit was made out of pink material.

"Perfect!" she twirled around, gazing herself over. "You know I once saw a hero wear something like this a long time ago. Except there was armored plating and it was in an ugly shade of green. Don't you think pink is so much cuter?"

"Um… Serafall?" he called out to her as he looked around the room. "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh I had Sebastian take care of those," she waved it off. "Come here, come here. I'll dress you. I know what real heroes look like so don't worry! You're going to look so cool!"

"C-Can't you just do that with me here?" he asked, using the blanket to cover himself.

"Well I suppose I could come over there…" she muttered in thought. "But I'd still need you to stand or I won't know how to make the clothes fit at all."

He frowned at that, grabbed the pillow, and crawled out of bed. He slouched as he walked towards her. The only thing saving his modesty was the pillow at his front.

"Lose the pillow," she said instantly. "It's going to get in the way."

"But…" he tried to argue.

"Bell," she smiled sweetly at him. "You've already seen me naked. And I've seen you naked. We've shared in some skinship. Right? That's what you humans use to gain trust? Skinship? I heard you do that when you bathe together."

"Only when you're the same gender!" he told her.

She gasped and flinched. "S-Same gender?! You mean boys with other boys scrub each other's naughty bits like… like… l-like…"

She put her hands to her cheeks and let out a slight chuckle. Drool began to leak down her lips as her eyes glazed over with some sort of perverse fantasy he couldn't see.

"That's not how it works…" he muttered.

"Regardless," she snapped back to reality and faced him. "I need you to remove the pillow or I won't be able to get right measurements for your clothes. Hurry up. The Guild will close soon as this rate."

"…Can't we just go in the morning?" he asked. "When they open? And when I'll have my clothes back."

"…I'm not a morning person," she said while looking away. "Bell, if you want to be an Adventurer, you're going to have to listen to what I say. I can't support you if you don't listen."

He couldn't argue with that. This was his goddess from now on.

He scrunched his eyes and tossed aside the pillow. He covered his manhood with his hands and hoped it was enough. He felt his face flaring up.

"Oh, nice!" Serafall said with appreciation. It made him flush more. He heard her light footsteps dance around him. "Nice, nice, nice. Very nice. Yes. I can work with this. I can totally work with this…

"And I can also make you some clothes!"

…Wait. _And_ make clothes?! What kind of work was she talking about before?!

He heard the whine of her divine powers activating followed by the flashing of light on the other side of his eyelids.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," she called out to him.

The first thing he saw was Serafall with her hands on her hips and a proud grin splitting her face. She gestured for him to look at the mirror at his side.

He turned… and then leapt back.

"These are girl's clothes!" he shrieked.

"I know!" Serafall cooed, gushing at his appearance. "Isn't it perfect?! You look so pretty!"

She had dressed him in a similar fashion to hers. Frills, ribbons, and bonnet included. The only exception would be the armored plating she had mentioned before, making it look like a real Adventurer's garb. And, it wasn't pink. It was blue.

"I can't wear this!" he argued. "I'm a man!"

"I've noticed," she said with a coy smile as her eyes dropped below his waist. "Believe me I've noticed."

He shirked away and put his hands over his crotch. Yet, it felt like she could still see through him.

"But you're also so pretty!" Serafall appeared at his side and held his shoulders so he couldn't move away from the mirror. "A lot of girls wish they look as cute as you do! It would be such a waste to not rub it in their faces— I mean, to not show the world how beautiful you are!

"Besides, there's no time to change," she added while dragging him away from the mirror and towards one corner of the room.

She pulled him in front of a chest he could have sworn wasn't there before. She left him standing to the side while she flipped open the lid and began to rummage through them. An assortment of swords and strange instruments were crammed into it. She pulled a few out and chucking them aside in dismissal.

"Now what to give you…?" she muttered to herself. "Excalibur? No. A Kaleidostick? Nah. The Storm Regalia? Nuh-uh. Derflinger? Definitely not. Wait. When did I get the Tessaiga? Won't work anyways…"

Bell was awestruck as each and every one of the weapons she drew were magnificent. He had seen a few weapons on display in the markets and they were nothing compared to these!

…Except maybe the rusty blade and the pair of high-heeled boots.

"Ah ha!" said Serafall. She had reached deep into the chest to the point she was leaning into the chest with her butt sticking up. She pulled a straight sword from the pile before patting down her skirt.

"This is for you," she said while handing the straight sword into his hands. "I have the perfect weapon for a hero like you! This is the Sunlight Straight Sword. It belonged to a legendary warrior who went on a grand adventure in search of his personal sun. He took on the likes of gods and demons and helped changed the fate of all existence beside the Chosen One."

Bell was a gaping fish as he stared at the sword in his hands. "W-What can it do? Can it channel his strength through me? Can I shoot sunfire from its edge?!"

"Nope," Serafall said with a chipper tone. She shrugged at him. "The guy was great. His sword is pretty normal. Just watch."

She took the sword from him… and bent it until it snapped.

Bell let out a scream.

"Oh relax, I can fix this. Watch," she said while putting the two pieces together. Red light glowed along the broken edge until the two were sealed together. There wasn't even a mark left.

She handed it back to him. He cradled it close to his chest.

"Armor, check!" Serafall pulled out a note and quill from seemingly nowhere. "Weapon, check. Now all that's left is to register you to the Guild, become the greatest Adventurer ever, and raise Zeus from the grave so I could make him eat my success. Alright, let's go!"

"S-Serafall, what do you have against… Wait! Hold on! I'm not mentally prepared for another—"

Before he could do anything about it, she grabbed his hand and swept him away in another flash of red light.

0-0-0

"Thank you for coming, have a nice evening," Eina Tulle said to the Adventurer she had been managing. She didn't call on the next person in line just yet. She had to organize the paperwork before she could take on anyone else.

"Next please," she called out once things were ready.

"Finally!" a spry black-haired girl— no, a woman; her boobs were bigger than Eina's— skipped towards the front of her booth. She dragged a white-haired girl… against her will by the looks of things.

No. That wasn't quite right. The one with black hair could hardly be compared to Eina in any way. She didn't exactly exude the presence of a goddess. But she had an aura of magnificence that transcended any other Adventurer Eina had come to meet. If anything, this woman was something in-between.

But what did that mean?

The two of them were dressed in identical outfits. The black-haired girl wore the dress of a battle mage without any of the armor. The other wore the more advanced version of the outfit.

"Good evening," Eina greeted them. "What can the Guild do for you?"

"Hello!" the black-haired girl saluted and winked. "I'm Serafall— Oh! That's so much fun to say! I would like to register my adorable new family member as an Adventurer!"

"H-Hello…" said the white-haired girl when Serafall pulled her in close for a hug. She was shaking with a flushed face and couldn't meet Eina's gaze.

"A new Adventurer?" Eina mused. But her hands were already moving to pull out the appropriate forms from behind the booth. "I'm terribly sorry but I'm confused about one detail. Are you saying you are her patron deity?"

The white-haired girl looked stricken. She hung her head and began to sulk.

"I am the head of the Serafall Peerage, thank you very much!" Serafall puffed her chest out and said proudly. "Bell is my first member and it was his wish to become an Adventurer. So here we are!"

Serafall… Peerage? Why did she choose to say that instead of—

Wait. What else did she just say?

"S-Serafall!" the white-haired girl shook Serafall a few times. "Not so loud!"

"Bell! Be proud!" Serafall turned and gave her child a supportive thumbs-up. "You're cuter than anyone else here! You've already been getting a few admirers~"

She pointed at a few Adventurers waiting in line by the Exchange. A group of them were ogling Serafall and Bell. One whistled, the other jabbed at his companion, and the aforementioned companion blushed and quickly looked away.

"Yoohoo~" waved Serafall to them.

Bell shrank and shivered hard enough for her armor to rattle.

Eina began to blush. The _boy_ was prettier than her! How was that fair?!

No, that wasn't the reason she should be so distraught. By the looks of things, he had been dressed against his will by his patron goddess. He had been forced to masquerade as a girl.

"So Ms. Guild Expert," Serafall spun back around to address Eina. "What do we need to get Bell here started?"

Eina slid a few of the papers through the window while she explained, "Please go to room 3 right over there; I will be with you shortly. While you wait, please fill out these sheets. Thank you."

Serafall accepted the papers and began to flip through them with a clinical look (though she stuck her tongue out halfway through) as she moved to the side of the Pantheon building.

Eina gestured for the next member in line, filed his order for a quest completion, and repeated the performance for the next few Adventurers. It was half an hour before the lines began to thin out and she handed off the rest of the work to Misha… who whined about it, as usual.

Eina excused herself to see to the new formation of this familia and a goddess she was unfamiliar with.

The box room she had given them was soundproof. No amount of magic could penetrate through it. There were a few cushioned chairs and a table in the middle of the room. It was built to be small and compact for Adventurers to discuss important matters with their advisors.

She found Serafall and Bell huddled close together on one side. Bell did the writing while Serafall told him what to write. She might not be able to read and write the Common language just yet, thus leaving matters to her child.

"Thank you for waiting," Eina said as she took a seat in front of them. "Can I get you anything? Tea or coffee?"

"No thank you," Serafall answered with a sweet smile. "We just finished filling out the forms. Bell, please hand them over to the nice lady."

Bell looked at the stack of papers and his goddess with an unsure expression. He bowed his head in an apologetic manner as he slid the papers forward.

Eina accepted them and began to skim through them. She blinked as a few of the details were… questionable. Now she understood Bell's hesitation.

"You listed your place of residency as… 'Serafall's Castle'," Eina lowered the sheet to look at the goddess. "I'm sorry but we can't accept this. We need a listed address for contact information."

"It's fine, it's fine," Serafall giggled and waved a hand at Eina.

Eina sighed, "I'm afraid it's not. The Guild requires a registered address of the city in order to—"

"It's fine," Serafall said again.

Eina stared into those blue orbs, trying to make her point across. But… the longer she stared into those eyes of hers… the less she felt inclined to listen to Guild protocol. It was as though something was entering her mind and overwriting the very foundations of her principles.

"Very well," she said as she eyed the rest of the document. "This means on the chance something were to happen to the Adventurer then the Guild would have no means of contacting you."

"I'll set up a PO box as soon as possible," Serafall said instantly.

"…A what?" Eina blinked at that.

"Have they not invented the post office yet?" Serafall asked her child. "I've been unaware of the surface world since Archmage Aladdin. Human settlement should have advanced enough to _at least_ devise a Pony Express, right?!"

Bell could only offer her a confused smile.

"Philistines…" Serafall muttered under her breath. She rummaged through her pockets until she pulled out a slip of paper with magic engravings inked out. She slid it across the table, "Should anything happen to Bell, make a note of it and attach it to this. Mutter my name and wish for the message to get through. That's the important part; _wish for it_!"

Eina accepted the magic tag, flipped it over and raised a brow as the same instructions were written on the back, and put it to the side to put it in their collective file.

"Bell, do you have any experience at all in combat?" Eina asked next, also noticing this section of the application was empty.

"I, uh, ran into a goblin in the fields back in my village," he answered timidly. "I threw a rock at it. It scared me and I ended up running back to the village before the chief's son killed it."

Serafall patted his head with another one of her cheery smiles while he bowed his head in shame.

Eina nodded in understanding. "That's quite alright. Many who come to Orario have had similar experiences against monsters. You'd be surprised how many go in blindly without coming across a single monster beforehand. But now that you know, I can tell you of all the dangers the Dungeon has to offer.

"The Dungeon is not a place where you can reach glory and wealth instantly, Mr… Cranel. Most who come here believe so and wind up dead within the first month. The Dungeon is extremely dangerous even in its earliest floors. And the deeper you go will there be threats even the most experienced of Adventurers would fall to. It takes extreme caution and preparations to step into the Dungeon."

"She's right, y'know," Serafall added in. "The Dungeon is home to _a lot_ of monsters. Goblins and kobalds might be the weakest, but they can kick your fine tush easily if you don't pay attention."

Bell responded better to his goddess than to Eina's advice. He nodded a few times at her words.

"Oh! Ms. Guild Worker!" Serafall leaned forward and raised her hand like a schoolgirl. "You've worked at the Guild for a long time, right?! What do you normally see heroes do that can help my Bell as a newbie?"

…Heroes? She must have meant Adventurers.

Eina considered the question for a moment, "I would have to say… to constantly remain vigilant and to keep track of your surroundings. To be prepared for every problem. Bring a spare weapon, healing potions, and to go in with a full party to watch your back.

"But if Mr. Cranel is a solo Adventurer? I must advise not going in at all."

"W-What?" Bell asked.

"Bell, don't listen to her," Serfall waved Eina off. "There was a guy who fought Behemoth and he was a solo player. They called him the Black Swordsman and he had nothing but a cloak and dual sabers. He didn't get a chance to use any of his healing potions. He didn't live, sure, but he still did it. Imagine how far you can go on your own! I believe in you!"

"You should listen!" Eina interjected. "Many Adventurers go down there thinking they can conquer it because they were the best swordsman of their village! Do you have any idea how many death reports we get in the Guild daily because of this?"

"…This generation is pretty weak," Serafall said with a whimsical smirk hidden behind her hand. "My Bell will be nothing like that. His wish was to become the greatest Adventurer ever and I will make it happen or my name isn't Serafall."

This was nothing more than the delusions of a goddess who thought her child was something special. Eina had seen it before countless times. She would need to talk to Bell without his goddess present to make her point.

"All we need is to finish the registration," Serafall said, locking eyes on Eina once more. "Is there anything else you need to complete the process?"

Eina opened her mouth but no words came. She _did_ have more to say but the words fell short from being expressed. She couldn't say anything about the urgency of his safety.

"Everything… seems to be in order," Eina said eventually. She fixed her glasses as she eyed the application once more. "He has the appropriate equipment. However, I will need to cross your name with the archives. I am unfamiliar with your name and there have been many who come to the Guild pretending to be gods. I do not doubt your divinity because your presence is so… whelming, but I need to make sure."

Serafall's entire visage shifted.

"You don't need to do that," she waved it off with another smile. "Ms. Half-Elf, I _insist_ you don't need to stress yourself with that much work. Why don't you just file it away as complete?"

Eina lowered the sheet and considered it for a moment.

"Why don't you go buy yourself a nice meal after this?"

"…I could go for some steak," she muttered to herself as a hunger for red meat overcame her.

"And you could totally go for a new pair of shoes! You can never go wrong with some shoes!"

"…I do need some new work clothes," she muttered again.

She didn't know why she was saying these things in front of new clients. But what did it matter?

"So is everything A-okay?" Serafall asked.

Eina blinked as though she had snapped out of a daydream. How embarrassing! Why was she daydreaming in the work environment?!

"Y-Yes!" she said while trying to regain her composure. "That is everything. Mr. Cranel, congratulations in becoming an Adventurer. Please come to me if you are ever in need of advice. The Guild is open from dawn to midnight and I am here from dawn to noon and again from fourth hour to the tenth. Do you have any questions?"

Bell opened his mouth.

He jolted in his seat as Serafall's hand reached under the table. He and Serafall exchanged glances. His face turned red while her smile intensified.

"No, I think that'll be all," Serafall answered in his stead. "Thank you very much for your time, Ms. Guild Worker."

"Eina," she responded. "My name is Eina Tulle and I am happy to be of assistance."

"Well, thank you Eina-tan. I trust Bell can come to you whenever he is in need of something?"

"But of course," Eina nodded sagely.

"Come Bell!" Serafall said as she quickly rose out of her seat. "The night is still young and I'm hungry! I saw this super-cute maid café while I was busy stalking you this afternoon! Let's go check it out!"

"Can we please _walk_ there?!" Bell asked with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Please? I don't think I can handle another trip like how we got here again."

"…It's only down the street," Serafall assured. "I'm not _that_ lazy to not walk."

They gathered themselves and started to head out the door.

"Oh, thank you Miss Eina," Bell turned and bowed at her. "Please take good care of me from now on. I hope to meet your standards as an Adventurer!"

Eina tried to suppress the blush. She had almost forgotten Bell was really a boy dressed in girl's attire. His voice was so light it made her think a younger girl had asked her for the same thing.

Really, it should be illegal for someone like him to be like this.

"Come on, Bell!" Serafall tugged on his arm.

He couldn't protest as he was dragged out of the box room and eventually out of the Guild. Eina was left to handle the paperwork.

Never once did she question why she was going against protocol and enter the Serafall Peerage into the archives.

0-0-0

"Bell…" Serafall hesitated as she gave out a long yawn. "It's so late! Why can't you go into the Dungeon in the evening like a normal person?"

It was the crack of dawn when he prepared for his day. Serafall dressed him in the same magical girl attire as before, given him his Sunlight Sword, and teleported him into one of the alleys near Babylon Tower.

Bell couldn't answer. He had one hand resting on the wall as he was puking his breakfast. Her teleportation magic still did a number of things to his sense of vertigo.

"I guess it's fine since the sun isn't up yet…" Serafall grumbled as she let out another yawn. "Alrighty. Today is your first day as an Adventurer. Are you ready?"

She didn't sound as chipper as usual. She sounded tired. As far as he knew, she had stayed up throughout the entire night.

"I think so," he said once he started to feel better. He stood up straight as he eyed his equipment. He had his sword. He had his rations and potions Serfall gave him. He had his armor… no matter how scandalous it was. And he had his magically enchanted backpack that could carry more load than its actual square space.

"They grow up so fast," Serafall sniffed. "It seems like just yesterday I saw you get a boot to the face after getting rejected. Welp! Time to get moving! Oh, wait, here before you go!"

She stepped up close and took his hand. She drew something inside his palm with her index finger.

Red light shimmered in what he recognized as the same pattern of magic she used in order to teleport them.

"This is my family crest," she explained. "All you need to do is focus your desires onto your hand, wish you were back home, and then _fwoosh_!"

She made a gesture of her hand shooting across the sky, signifying he would be teleported away like normal.

"…Can't you just tell me where we're staying?" he asked, almost desperately. "I can walk there. Please?"

"Sure, but it'll take you months to reach me and I'm pretty sure everything in-between would kill you," Serafall answered. "I don't exactly live close. But it's still within the city limits. It's… complicated. The easiest way to reach me is through this magic circle. Trust me."

His shoulders slacked. He wasn't a fan of this transportation system. While, sure, it was extraordinarily convenient and something he had never heard about before— revolutionary even! And now he was being told he could use it like magic! Oh how he always wanted to use magic!

But he hated the feeling of being squeezed through reality like toothpaste and the aftereffects once he was back on solid ground. It was enough for him to shove away all the benefits and wish there was another way.

"Good luck!" Serafall cheered him on with a sleepy tone. She raised her fist half-heartedly as she yawned again. "Fight on! I'll be cheering you on… in my dreams."

She waved a hand at the pavement to their side. Another magic circle began to light up the alleyway as she headed towards it.

"I'll do my best, Serafall!" Bell said to her as he gripped the hilt of his sword. "I'll make you proud! Thank you for everything you've given me! I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't, Bell," she said to him with another one of her loving smiles that took the breath away from him. "I'll wait for you at home. Have a nice day."

She stepped into the circle. The light flashed and she was gone.

Bell adjusted the grip on his backpack, took a deep breath, and stepped out of the alleyway to join the crowd of Adventurers heading towards the Dungeon.

"Hey there cutie," one Adventurer said once he noticed Bell was walking beside them. "You joining up with some friends or going in solo? Why don't you join up with us?"

Bell shuddered. Oh how he wished Serafall had given him more manly clothing!

0-0-0

It was outnumbered. These two-legged monsters kept hacking away at them with their steel and enchantments. Its brothers were dying. There was nothing it could do.

So it fled, knowing it would be the last of its clan. Lord Glasya-Lobalas had just spoken in high regard of them to his master. In the name of Asmodeus, the legacy must live on!

"Hey!" one of them shouted. "That one's getting away!"

"I'm on it," the worst of them all answered in her callous tone.

The Minotaur ran harder. It had thought it was running as fast as it could but its body went into overdrive after hearing the golden-haired death rushing towards it. Nothing but pure survival instincts were driving it. It didn't care about pleasing its masters and defending the Dungeon from these monsters or avenging its brethren. All it cared about was seeing the next day.

It ran through the Dungeon, knocking the lesser ones aside as it navigated through the hallways of its home. It kept going, reaching closer towards the surface in its desperation to elude the golden death. Many a time did it run into monsters but these leapt away in fear of the Minotaur. They were nothing compared to the golden death but the Minotaur didn't have time to deal with them.

"Hello…?" a voice called out. "Is… Is someone there?"

The Minotaur hesitated, sliding on its hooves until coming to an abrupt halt. Its nostrils flared as it sniffed the air. The golden death wasn't far behind it. She would quickly approach.

But this smell…

Impossible!

"Has anyone seen any monsters around here?" the voice called out. "I can't seem to find a single one…"

The Minotaur considered its options. The golden death was still upon it. But… this stench. This miasma. He couldn't ignore it.

He took a chance to enter another corridor. It would lead him closer to the surface world, where the stench and the origin of the voice came from.

He was close to the source. Goblins and kobalds fled as the stench was at its peak. They were hiding from the source for they knew what it was. They had no chance against it. These lesser ones would never dare to oppose it even when they had the advantage of numbers.

"What's that noise coming… OOWAH?!"

The Minotaur rushed forward from the hallway. It came across a youngling in likeness to the monsters. It wore their second skins, branded their steel, and spoke in their tongue. But its guise could not deceive the Minotaur. It knew what it was just as the lesser ones did.

It reeked of the Leviathan, one of the Demon Lords of the Dungeon.

This could be one of her spawn. It could be her offspring. This was a blueblood, prince of the Dungeon.

What was it doing all the way up here, so close to the surface world? The monsters would surely detect him and eradicate him just as they did with the Minotaur's clan.

The golden death was just around the corner.

The Minotaur disregarded its own safety in this moment. There was now a higher priority than to ensure the safety of his clan. It needed to ensure the spawn of the Leviathan survived. These monsters were too much for it as it was now. It was still a newborn. It needed to live!

"Somebody help!" the Leviathan's spawn cried out.

It must have sensed the approach of the golden death. Its senses were sharper than the Minotaur's.

The Minotaur approached and lifted him up off the floor. Just then, the golden death turned from the corner. She hesitated as it had seen the spawn of the Leviathan.

It had _seen_ the Leviathan's spawn! The Minotaur couldn't hope to hide its presence this time! It had no choice but to flee and pray it could escape!

So it did, running with all its might through the Dungeon's hallways.

"Help!" screamed the child. "Save me! Save me! SAVE ME!"

The Minotaur tried harder to obey the command. It could feel the fear in the child's words. The golden death was approaching faster now that the hallways were more narrow and offered less turns. They were dangerously approaching the surface world.

…And then, they ran into a dead end.

No! This cannot be!

The Minotaur tossed the child off its shoulder and pressed it against the wall. It turned and lowered its stance, raising its fist in one last testament of defiance.

The golden death trotted until its steps were light. She branded her steel and cautiously approached the two of them.

The Minotaur let out a feral cry of defiance. With its last breath would it defend the child of the Leviathan!

DEATH TO THE SURFACE MONSTERS!

0-0-0

Aiz Wallenstein followed the Minotaur for two reasons. One, it was a matter of professional pride. She never let a target (read: excelia) get out of her reach and she wasn't going to let this happen now. For another, she was afraid with the way it was fleeing would it start attacking the lesser experienced Adventurers.

Her fears became reality as it had picked up this little girl and taken it as a hostage. Now she had no choice but to play cautious. One wrong move and the Minotaur would crush her like a bug.

The chase came to an abrupt halt as it had nowhere left to go. It was caught in a corner. But that could either mean it would execute the girl out of outrage or continue to use her as a shield. The Minotaur was a clever creature compared to the other monsters that spawned in the Dungeon.

Instead, it had done neither. It had disregarded the girl and challenged Aiz in one last attempt to get free. Perhaps this was another part of its plan; to get past Aiz so she would be more concerned with the girl and let it escape.

She didn't, of course. She hacked it into pieces before it could take off in its charge. All she needed was one step to kick off the ground and she was upon it in an instant, crossing over the several meders in a single bound.

…Unfortunately, the blood of the Minotaur had splashed all over the poor girl. Her blue dress was in ruins. And it was such a shame. It was a really cute outfit.

"Are you alright?" Aiz asked, not knowing what else to ask in this situation.

The girl was frightened beyond words. She had to be a new Adventurer with the way she carried herself. She was stunned silent and continued to shiver and cry from the traumatizing experience. While the Minotaur was nothing compared to Aiz, it was still a Level Two monster and an entire tier above newbie Adventurers.

"I… I… I… I think so," the girl said after a few attempts. She hadn't even realized the blood of the beast was drenching her clothes and skin.

Aiz wasn't sure what else to do in this situation. Normally, the smart thing to do would to ask herself what she would do. But Tiona and Riveria both told her to do the exact opposite. Something about it being too inhumane.

She didn't understand what they meant. And because of this was she conflicted on what to do. She ended up lowering her gaze while mentally berating herself over this.

But… upon her eyes glancing from the girl's face and moving towards the floor… she noticed something off. By the position she had been forced onto, her legs were sprawled and her skirt was pressed upwards. It gave Aiz a view of the girl's underclothes. Striped panties; a little flashy but nothing too distracting.

However… what made her blink was the odd shape the panties took. Rather, what they were hiding.

Realization donned on her like a bolt of lightning from the heavens.

"You're a boy," she said in a flat tone.

In fairness, it was her normal tone. They always said it was too crass or too blunt. But she had yet to figure out how to say anything in a different tone. It was always either too flat or less flat. She had yet to learn to command her voice to sound as expressive as someone's like Tiona's or even her patron goddess, Loki.

She meant it to be nothing more than an observation. And her words were genuinely surprising and… uprising. She felt something stir up within herself.

She no longer saw this person as a girl but now as a boy. A boy who was dressed in girl's garments.

Her cheeks flushed as something… warm swept through her. It came so abruptly it felt like she was going to get knocked off her feet.

She had never seen something so… cute before.

The boy didn't take it in the same regard. His complexion paled. His eyes squinted as his body shook. He broke out in a new wave of sobbing.

And then he dashed out of the hallway and nearly knocking her over in his haste to get away.

Aiz wanted to get him to stop. She wanted to learn more about this boy! She wanted to know why he was dressed like a girl and if he could get her to say a few things! She was so intrigued by him!

But she couldn't. All she could do was lift one hand towards his direction while the command to get him to stop fell short. He was already out of earshot before she knew it.

She lowered her hand and puffed her cheeks in utter disappointment.

What was this boy's name…? She _had_ to know.

0-0-0

"How many do we have left?" one of the generals commanded. "We need a headcount."

"Sir! We have two legions with five and three squadrons each," one Supporter answered immediately. "We've lost three hundred and ninety since the raid began. We have only two hundred and fifty remaining. Twenty of them are Level 5 while you and the commander are Level 6."

The general cursed and slammed a fist against the wall. "That damn Sitri bastard! He took our best men in that last fight!"

"This can still work," said the commander. "Alert the troops. We continue our march. Our goal is around the corner! In the name of the Thor Familia, we will vanquish the Leviathan where Zeus had failed!"

The Supporter saluted and went to relay the message.

"This _will_ work," the commander said to the last of his two generals. The second had remained silent as his entire legion was wiped out. "We have elves from the forest and sorcerers and shamans from the Oriental islands. We have _five_ Cruzzo weapons still at our disposal. All we need to do is maintain morality and victory can still be ours. Are you with me?"

"I swore myself to you, my liege," the first general answered without hesitation.

"…To death," responded the second as he saluted.

The commander nodded with both sympathy and relief to his childhood friends. They had come here to Orario not seeking glory but relief for their village. They had dreams of saving their village from Ares and had been able to amass an army to challenge the war god.

Now they would take the head of the Leviathan and make their names known throughout the entire world. Ares would never again dare to challenge them after they made walls out of the carcass of the Mother of Sin.

Half a day later, with their troops rested and their weapons mended, the Thor Familia ventured deeper into the Dungeon. Monsters appeared in equal power to Monster Rexes as grunts. But they were quickly dealt with. They marched further with minimal casualties.

Finally, they managed to make their way to the gates of the Leviathan's castle. They sieged it, battled more of its guardians, and made its way to the doorstep of its throne room.

"This is it men!" the commander raised his holy sword. It shimmered with the divine lightning blessed by his patron god. "To victory! To glory! To Valhalla!"

A chorus of screams and bellows was his answer. They blew open the doors and flooded the throne. They spread out into formation. The tanks in the front, the ballistics and damagers behind them, and the healers in the far back. The commander and his generals took the very front with their immaculate weapons drawn.

…But something was wrong.

The throne was empty.

At the center of the throne, which was really nothing more than a black pit that seemed to reach as far out as the depths as Hellheim, was a single spotlight. It shone down to a small wooden post with a slip of paper nailed to the front of it.

One of the generals hesitated to approach with a few of his bodyguards at his flank. He took it… and froze. He stared long at it. It wasn't until the commander called for him did he come back to the land of the living. He rushed back to hand it to the commander.

The note read:

 _Levia-tan is out at the moment! Sorry for the inconvenience!_

The commander didn't know how to take it. The Leviathan… was gone? How could this be? Where did it go? How could it just _leave_?! Were the legends wrong; did Zeus actually succeed in slaying the beast and falsify his testimony?

Regardless, the Leviathan wasn't here.

"…We're finished," the commander said as realization donned on him.

Oh how he had put everything into this quest. To slay the Leviathan! Not only would they be known in legend throughout all of history, but the rewards would have been astronomical! The drop items he would have received from the Leviathan plus the bounty from the Guild would have rewarded the Thor Familia with enough money to live as kings!

Now… they were in heavy debt. They had taken several loans on the promise they were to slay the Leviathan. Many had believed in them, such as a few large name familia like the Hephaestus Familia. Weapons and armors that would be recorded in legend had been fabricated for each and every one of his soldiers. Adventurers and mercenaries from other familia had joined in his quest with the promise of being paid a hefty sum as well as being a part of history.

They had spent _two years_ trying to reach this deep into the Dungeon! Some of the men left with pregnant lovers!

And now, they had no means to repay that debt. It didn't matter on how much _spare change_ they had picked up on their quest here.

Even the Sitri Demon, the lieutenant of the Leviathan and the last boss they had fought, wouldn't be able to cover all of their expenses.

Thor Familia was doomed to collapse.

"Where have you fled to, LEVIATHAN?!" cried the commander in outrage.

As if responding to his outcry, the Dungeon began to rumble. The darkness of the throne room began to wane as though the shadows were living constructs who desired to flee from a greater threat.

Cold sweat flashed through the commander and his men as he felt impending doom.

Was this the Leviathan who had come to answer his call?

No. It wasn't.

A great red dragon appeared out of nowhere. It simply appeared from the walls of the Dungeon as though it had swam through its foundations in a fluid current.

"The Apocalypse Dragon!" several of his soldiers cried out in fear.

These men hadn't been afraid of the Leviathan. But no Adventurer could be afraid of the greatest beast who swam through the Dungeon.

It was a random monster, one who always appeared in any floor. It came wherever it pleased and without warning. There was no way to find it. There was no way to prepare for it. Even the greatest of Adventurers fell to it when it arrived.

Thor Familia was no exception.

Even they, who had been in battle formation, stood no chance as the great dragon wiped out two-thirds of their forces by simply passing by.

"Thor… forgive me…" the commander whispered as he drew upon his last breath.

The Apocalypse Dragon kept flying until it sank into the walls opposite of where it had come from. It had been completely ignorant of the men it had wiped out in its travels. Nor had it cared even if it could notice their screams.

In a matter of seconds was the throne of the Leviathan silent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bell!" Serafall leapt from the couch as soon as she saw the flash of red. She had been sprawled across the cushions while reading another novel one of her servants had discovered from yet another fallen Adventurer. It was not only her source of entertainment for a long while but it was also insight towards the machinations of the surface world.

She found some of the pages annoying. They were stained with the blood of the Adventurer. Especially when it covered up the specifics behind the lovey-dovey scenes.

But now the book was meaningless when she had the raw source material! Someone who actually lived in the surface world!

She tossed the book over her shoulder and approached her Queen.

"H-Hello… Sera…fall…" he grumbled as his balance swayed.

A full week had passed since they found each other and still he hadn't gotten used to the teleportation magic she showed him. He showed improvement in his tolerance but he was still far from fully functional after the transfer was done. He still needed a moment to regain his equilibrium.

"Welcome back!" Serafall cheered and approached him. "How was your trip today? Slay any monsters? Meet any new Adventurers? Did you get into a bar fight over a wench yet?"

"Um… no?" Bell offered with a wary smile.

"Poo~" Serafall puffed out her cheeks in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Serafall," he said while crossing the room and unstrapping his pouch. He emptied the contents into the small table. "This was all I was able to get today."

They were a few copper and silver coins collectively worth no more than three hundred valis.

"Hey!" Serafall beamed a smile at him. "That's more than yesterday! And you didn't come back ruining your dress this time! You've improved by a whopping 270% efficiency rate, Bell! Way to go!"

"Somehow your words hurt more than help," Bell sobbed as he fell into the loveseat. "I'm doing the best I can but this is all I can manage to grab. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Whenever I go into the Dungeon… I can't find any monsters. And whenever I manage to run into any of them, they immediately run away from me as soon as they see me."

Serafall plopped down onto the couch across of him. She didn't say anything as her eyes watched him closely.

"I talked to Miss Eina about it," he went on. "She said she found it strange too. She said monsters attack any Adventurer, especially newbies like me. I haven't been able to fight a single monster since joining your familia. All I'd manage to do was find magic stones left by other Adventurers and put them into the Exchange in the Guild."

Hence why he had chump change after spending half a day down in the Dungeon.

"Maybe they don't want to ruin your dress?" Serafall suggested with a serious and focused look on her face. She leaned forward, propped her elbow onto her knee, and rested her chin onto her knuckles. "It's not exactly pink but… you pull off the blue nicely. Hmm. Maybe I should have made it white or red? Something that makes your eyes pop out?"

"I don't think that's the problem!" he blurted out with a flushed face. "And Serafall, _please_ , can I have attire for men! All the other Adventurers I run into keep trying to court me! A-And with what happened with Miss Wallenstein…"

"Nuh-uh," Serafall wagged her finger like a mother scolding her child. "Bell, I chose this outfit specifically with you in mind. I'm doing this for your sake. This is all for your goal in becoming the greatest Adventurer out there. Trust me."

"But everyone keeps thinking I'm a girl!" Bell cried with tears threatening to fall. "The maids from the Benevolent Mistress keep asking me to apply for a job! Adventurers keep buying me drinks and asking me to join their parties! S-Some have even tried to… to… t-t-touch me."

He was shaking hard enough to visibly vibrate the chair.

"Why don't you join their parties then?" Serafall asked him with her tone shifting. "Part of the contract was for you to engage with people more often. I wanted to learn everything about the surface world, don't you remember?"

Bell flinched as he recalled the conditions for joining this familia.

"But why does it have to be in a dress…?" he asked with a defeated voice. "I wanted to be a hero like in the stories Gramps told me."

"…You could say it's a special property after joining my family," Serafall said aloud.

Bell lifted his head to look at her.

She had a thoughtful expression as she was looking away. "You are my Queen, Bell. Therefore, you are in identical likeness to myself. You not only hold a part of myself inside you, but you also share in the same characteristics."

"W-What does that mean, exactly? Are you talking about the falna ritual?"

"The dress will make you stronger," she said, turning her eyes back onto him. She then smiled sweetly and added, "It's super cute and it makes you look adorable. You are going to be the center of everyone's attention. You are going to have everyone's… **Envy**."

Bell shuddered. It felt like a phantom hand had just ran its fingers down his back in an attempt to sooth him. All it did was frighten him.

Something in her tone and the impish smile she had proved she was no mortal creature. She was his goddess.

She was also significantly older than him. She called Adventurers 'heroes', signifying she was around before the formation of the Guild, before Babylon Tower was built, and before the rest of the gods entered the mortal plains.

"You mean… it's to boost my self-confidence?" he asked next. He wondered if she was trying to teach him a sort of morality lesson by forcing him into this dress.

"Oh yeah huh," Serafall blinked with astonishment. She smiled brightly and waved a hand towards him. "That's something else too! Sure, sure. If you can embrace the moé side, only then will you understand the true meaning of power!"

She finished the statement with a twinkle in her eyes and a fist shaking in triumph.

The doorknob to her room rattled a few times. Bell heard the scratching and cawing from the other side. He stood up immediately and hurried across so to let Sebastian inside.

The Crow Demon cawed once in (presumably) thanks while hopping inside. It bobbed its head up and down once in its fashion of a bow, and then let out a series of caws to Serafall.

"Eh?!" Serafall blanched and jerked where she sat. "N-Now?! They're here?! B-But the meeting wasn't supposed to happen until the end of the month!"

Sebastian cawed again.

"That's not fair!" Serafall pointed a finger at the Crow Demon. "It's only been a week! We all agreed I would have a month to give a detailed analysis for them. What am I supposed to tell them?!"

Another caw.

"…I guess there's no helping it," Serafall deflated in her seat.

"Serafall?" Bell approached her and stood beside the butler. "Is something going on? Is everything alright?"

"Thank you, Sebastian," Serafall stood with an annoyed huff. "Please see to it our guests are treated to while they wait. This is so not cute. If I knew what they were up to I would have bathed this evening. Today was supposed to be my veg day."

Every day was her veg day these days. Today she was still in her wooly pajamas.

Sebastian cawed, bobbed his head again, and then hopped away back out the door.

Somehow, the door closed behind him without anyone touching it.

"Bell, come over here for a second," Serafall said as she pulled open her wardrobe. A single moth flew out of the still empty boards. She shut it quickly with another huff. "I need you to help me dress."

"W-Wha?!" Bell's face heated up. "D-Dress?! Y-You want me to dress you?"

"…Only if you want," Serafall said with another thoughtful look. She shook her head and snapped back into focus. "Maybe later. We don't have time for that. I need to know something. What kind of clothes would a… hypothetical dark lord wear?"

"Oh…" Bell breathed out a huge sigh of relief. A part of him was disappointed but he wasn't going to admit it to Serafall anytime soon. "That's all you wanted? But, Serafall, why dress like a villain? Shouldn't you wear something more like a goddess?"

"I have a reputation to hold up," she answered. "I want to wear my miracle magical girl outfit… but it's improper for this situation. So-tan would chew me out for this and I don't want to make my adorable little sister mad again…"

For the record, Bell had yet to run into this So-tan—or Sona, which was her actual name—since joining the familia. He was starting to believe she wasn't real.

"Are the people who came really that important?" Bell asked. "Are they other gods from your pantheon?"

"…Sure," she said after a moment. "In a sense. It's complicated. Downstairs in the foyer is Bee-tan, Asmo-tan, and my technical boss, Luci-tan and his wife, Fia-tan."

Bell's mouth dropped open. "T-They're here?! Here?!"

"Yes! Which is why I need you to help me put on a dress! We can't keep them waiting much longer. I bet getting Asmo-tan to show up cost an arm and a leg. Maybe even literally! Now, what kind of clothes would a dark lord wear?"

Bell didn't understand why she wanted to dress like the villain in his stories.

…Then again, he couldn't understand why she dressed him up like a girl.

He decided to go along with it and describe what he remembered from _Dungeon Oratario._ He recalled the black knight, the evil sorcerer, the corrupt advisor, the bad witches, and several others.

Serafall nodded her head at every time he described what the pictures in his storybook showed. Most of the time the villain dressed in spiked armor or shredded robes. Really, they wore anything that made them look all the more menacing.

"Menacing…" Serafall muttered. She stared at herself in the mirror while tapping a finger at her chin. "Now how to combine menacing with cuteness?"

"…Serafall I don't think that's how it works," Bell tried to tell her.

"The artist is at work, Bell," Serafall cut off any other word while she made a square with her fingers, squinted one of her eyes, and tried to look at herself through the block. Inspiration struck her like a bolt of lightning suddenly. "Ah ha! I think I got it! Wait. No. Lost it. Hold on… processing… downloading… GOT IT!"

Another one of her magic circles sprouted below her feet and rose up to envelope her body. It spun as it climbed higher, altering her clothes with a completely new fashion.

When she was finished… Bell was rendered a gaping fish.

She had an exotic black suit that exposed a large sum of her pearly skin. It was really black fabric with golden embroidery that kept her breasts upright like a pair of hands cupping along their sides, a strip covering her midriff, and a long flap covering her precious spot. It left the entirety of her legs, hips, waist, and half of her breasts exposed for the world to see.

But she also donned a large black cloak with a high collar that was cut to look like a pair of black wings, gauntlets and spalders with golden sigils etched into them, and black boots.

"Well Bell?" Serafall spun around to eye herself in the mirror. She struck various poses, enjoying herself further with every motion. "What do you think? Is it menacing and cute at the same time? I think so!"

Bell couldn't stop staring. Specifically at her breasts. They looked ready to pop out of the barely managing dress, especially with the way she was moving around in front of the mirror.

"I shall take that as approval," Serafall said with a delighted smile.

"I-I didn't say anything!" Bell said with a deep flush.

"Oh Bell," she giggled. "The fact you can't stop staring at my breasts prove it. Think about it! While the hero is captivated by these things I could have killed him several times over! This is exactly the attire of a dark lord!"

She made him flush further by grabbing her own breasts for emphasis.

"Alright, that's enough of that," she said while eyeing him. "Hold still. And… done!"

She waved a hand in his direction. A magic circle appeared below his feet, rose, and altered his appearance. He was no longer dressed in his blue Adventuring uniform. Serafall had managed to dress him in a fine pressed suit belonging to a wealthy merchant.

He almost embraced her and shed tears of joy. He had forgotten the blessing that was pants!

"Now come on," she said while skipping towards the door. "We can't keep them waiting any longer."

"You mean we're not going to teleport there?" he asked incredulously. He walked passed her to open the door for her.

She stopped in her tracks to stare up at him for a moment.

"Bell… I'm not _that_ lazy. We can walk. Don't tell me you've been teleporting everywhere! Shame, shame! You're going to get fat if all you do is zip to your location all the time!"

"I do not!" Bell tried to convince her otherwise.

0-0-0

Bell had yet been able to explore every crevice of Serafall's castle. Honestly, he was afraid of getting lost. Serafall hadn't had much of a chance to show him around. She was either too tired in the mornings or he was too tired after being in the Dungeons. Their sleep schedules were always against the other's.

Sebastian was also no help. He was often nowhere to be found except whenever Serafall called for him. And whenever Bell could get the Crow Demon's attention… he was starting to think Sebastian couldn't understand him.

The Crow Demon pecked at his head and usually walked away.

Today was a lucky day. Serafall held his hand as she pulled him along. The hallways were lit with magic lanterns unlike any other Bell had seen. Serafall called them lightbulbs and said they were an invention of 'Bee-tan'. She pointed down hallways and doors, telling him which way was what and what led to where.

He found out he had a room of his own. He always thought he was supposed to dorm with his goddess.

They descended down a grand set of marble stairs with velvet carpeting. An extravagant chandelier hung over the high ceiling, lighting up the entire room that was as large as the Guild's main building interior.

They turned the corner and went to one of the rooms in the side.

The foyer was just as ludicrously large as Serafall's room and just as ridiculously extravagant as anything else Bell had seen in the castle. There was a fireplace as high as he was tall and three times as wide. A row of velvet chairs and sofas were spread out with small tables per each group. Rugs of slain beasts covered the carpeted floors.

In the front of the fireplace were three humanoid figures in each of their own seats. Two of them were sitting upright in chairs while the third was laying sideways on a sofa with his elbow propped and supporting his head. They were dressed in the same ragged cloaks Serafall had worn the first time Bell had ran into her. The two in the chair were engaging in conversation; one doing all the talking while the other quietly sipped his tea.

If Serafall could be confused as an extremely dangerous monster or a high-level Adventurer, there was no doubt at all in the presence of the two conversing.

Both of them, without any need of argument, were gods. Bell could almost grasp the thickness of their power exuding out of their bodies.

The third figure, however, had the same presence as Serafall.

"Bee-tan!" Serafall skipped past Bell and ran up towards the group. "Luci-tan! Asmo-tan! So good to see you again!"

" _Squaw_!" croaked the servant standing to the side.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Serafall shook her head. "But I don't think Bell has eaten. Why don't you bring him something?"

" _Squaw_!" said the servant again as it tattered on its eight legs out of the room. It had to crawl sideways in order to squeeze through the door.

It should be mentioned all of the servants of Serafall's Castle (trademarked, according to Serafall herself; whatever that meant) were monsters. All of them.

The one servant tending to the guests hadn't been Sebastian. This one had been a giant spider, a baby Mother Arachnid based on its size to move freely around the castle. But, frighteningly, this one had a maid's lace headpiece.

Bell had seen imps carrying laundry, orcs polishing the statues and lighting, and bugbears mopping the floors. According to Serafall, the kitchens were run by goblins and the gardens managed by gnomes.

He had yet to see a single window inside the castle so he couldn't exactly see the gardens. Nor could he tell where exactly the castle was within Orario.

"I wish you would stop calling me that," one of the men stated in a flat tone.

"Don't be like that, Bee-tan," Serafall waved a dismissive hand at him. "It makes your name that much cuter. Doesn't it sound nice?"

'Bee-tan', Bell didn't know what it was short for, let out a weary sigh.

"I think it's refreshing," said the other stranger sitting across of him. His tone was pleasant and charming. "Besides, you know it's impossible to stop her once she has her mind set on something."

"…Not without destroying a small continent just to have her start thinking about reconsideration," 'Bee-tan' muttered once before drinking his tea again.

"Hngh," snorted the third member.

…No, not snorted. Snored. He was fast asleep.

"Hello there," said the charming man. He rose from his seat as a pair of glowing blue-green eyes pierced through the darkness of his hood. He had spotted Bell. "You must be Bell Cranel. We have heard so much about you."

He became the sudden center of attention. The more somber man turned his head; a pair of glowing turquoise eyes studied him with clinical fascination. And the slumbering man was awake. But he only raised a half-lidded glowing red orb at Bell. It soon shut and he was back asleep.

"Bell, come here and introduce yourself!" Serafall said quickly. She waved a hand at him for him to hurry.

He stepped up and bowed his head. "H-Hello! I'm Bell Cranel. I'm the first member of S— of Miss Serafall's familia. I'm sorry, I've only heard a little bit about you, sir."

"Serafall…?" 'Bee-tan' muttered with mild curiosity. "Familia?"

"Is that so?" the man's eyes glittered with a smile. Bell could almost see pearly white teeth but the fire behind him made it harder to make anything out. "I'm sure everything you heard has been exaggerated. Ah, but where are my manners? Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Luci—"

"TAN!" Serafall shouted out at the top of her lungs. She waved her hands around everywhere as a cold sweat washed over her brow. "Don't forget to add the 'tan' honorific! It's what makes your name cute."

Everyone stared at her for a moment. Her eyes continued to beam up towards 'Luci-tan' in hopes some sort of telepathic message would make its way towards him.

"Um…" Bell went back to face the man. He bowed again, "I-It's nice to finally meet you, Mister Luci."

Suddenly, everything just went wrong.

The fire went out. Darkness descended down onto the room. No, more than just darkness. The shadows themselves bent and became blacker than what was possible. Something cold swept through Bell as he felt something sharp press itself against his neck. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. The smallest twitch would end his life.

Death, he realized. This was the feeling of death.

Something slithered through the darkness. He could make out the twisted and corrupt figure of some sort of abomination. It was darker than the darkness of the room. It had a face, it had several appendages, it had claws and hooks and fangs sharper than any Adventurer's blade.

A monster he hadn't seen before made itself present. It let out a hiss as three eyes made contact with Bell's.

He was sure he was about to soil himself. Or faint. Or both.

"Grayfia, darling," 'Luci-tan' chuckled lightly. "Be reasonable. The boy obviously doesn't know anything about us. It's all just a misunderstanding."

The oppressive aura of death tightened for just a second. And then it quickly washed away. The fire came back alive and light returned to the room. The darkness shrank as the light grew to its natural brightness.

Bell saw the _thing_ slither across the air and make itself the shadow of the man.

"Now then," the man said aloud. " _Serafall_ , why don't you properly introduce us to your charge?"

"…That probably would be best," Serafall considered. "Okay! So! Bell, this is… Bell? Are you listening?"

"W…What…" Bell sputtered in a squeaky voice. "What was that…?"

"My lovely wife," the man leapt in with an excited tone, gushing full of love and admiration. "Her name is Grayfia. Please forgive her. She can be a little harsh at times but she means well. You should see her back home. She spoils our son rotten and—ow, ow, ow, ow!"

A tendril of darkness appeared… and began to twist his ear.

"She is a Lucifuge," the other man replied in a lecturing tone. "The last of her kind. They are a unique breed of monster only found on Floor 95. A very territorial bunch that will attack anything under their control. Including their own kind, which is why she is the last. That being in defense to the entire floor, treasures from fallen heroes, lesser monsters under their command, to even a husband's honor."

"A… A m-monster?!" Bell blurted out. "And he's married to one?!"

The man continued to study him as though Bell were some sort of scientific experiment.

"I know!" the charming man gave a delighted sigh. "I'm the lucky one. Ours is a story straight out of a romance novel. She was the enemy and I will not deny we had tried to kill the other numerous times. It was a forbidden love. She was branded a traitor and her followers turned against her. And it was I who came to her rescue. I'll never forget that day. Incidentally, we celebrated our nine-thousandth anniversary not so long ago."

Nine _thousand_?! They've been married that long?! How old was this god exactly?!

He must have been as old as the Dungeon itself. Adventurers in the modern age have only been able to reach down to the Floor 50 with Thor Familia rumored to break that record and challenge the Leviathan.

But to marry a monster? Bell could only chalk it up as the different thoughts of a god when compared to a mortal.

Wait… didn't he say they had a son?! HOW?!

He failed to see the man offer a different sort of smile towards Serafall. And she, in turn, looked grateful for it.

"Bell, let me introduce you now," Serafall said as she pulled Bell a little closer. She pointed first towards the charming man. "This is… um…"

She paused to think. It was the same way she did when she was trying to introduce herself to Bell the first time.

"Sir…zech…s," she said, adding that extra S at the last instance. "Sirzechs! It has nothing to do with my figurine collection at all, I swear!"

"…You mean like with _Grayfia_?" asked the somber man.

"Me coming up with her name is entirely different!" Serafall defended. "We can't just call her _Lucifuge_ the entire time! Why don't we just call Bell _Human_ from now on?"

The man, Sirzechs spread his hands and offered a light bow. "That is me. Sirzechs. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mister Cranel. Would you permit me to call you Bell from now on?"

"Ah… y-yes!" Bell said, snapping his attention back to Sirzechs after being distracted by their argument.

"And this guy right here is…" Serafall turned Bell's shoulders and pointed at the next individual.

The somber man crossed his legs and cupped his hands together over his knee. He had a mildly curious expression in his eyes but not one with high expectations.

"A…ju…ka. Ajuka!"

"Ajuka it is," the man dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"And last is… Bru… No that's not cute. Fal…bi… Fali… um… Wait. That's it! Falbium!"

…Bell doubted the credibility of Serafall's word at this instance.

"Hmn," the man lying on the sofa grunted with both his eyes lazily opening.

"Yes," Sirzechs said aloud. "His name is Falbium. Isn't that right?"

"Hngh," Falbium snorted and readjusted the placement of his head before shutting his eyes again.

At this instance, the servant's door opened again with the Mother Arachnid crawling around the furniture to reach Bell. On its head was a tray of sandwiches and glass of milk.

"T-Thank you," Bell said as he inched himself as close to the spider as he dared and took the tray. It felt like the… maid was going to eat him alive.

The hooks that made for its teeth chattered, it bent its legs in what could be its version of a bow, and clacked its hooks once more.

"That'll be all, thank you," Serafall said to it.

The Mother Arachnid bowed again and scurried out of the room.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Ajuka said with an impatient tone, "I would like to hear more about you, Mister Cranel. Would you mind if I prod your mind with questions?"

"Aju-tan," Serafall said in a scolding tone. She no longer called him 'Bee-tan', Bell noticed. "Don't be rude now. Bell just came home from a long day down in the Dungeon. At least let him have his dinner!"

"…Dinner?" Ajuka questioned. "But it's only evening. Shouldn't he be having breakfast?"

"Bell hasn't adapted to our time just yet," Serafall replied. "He still works in the daytime, which, I learned, is what the majority of the surface world does too."

Ajuka nodded once but his eyes showed dissatisfaction.

"It's okay, Serafall," Bell told her. "I don't mind answering a few questions. It's the least I can do after everything."

Serafall looked like she wanted to argue. But she gave in. Though, she puffed out her cheeks like a child.

"Bell," Sirzechs spoke up. "Oh, please, go ahead and eat while we talk. Can I first ask what you were doing down in the Dungeon? Serafall doesn't have you managing her minions in her stead, does she?"

"I pull my own weight, thank you!" Serafall argued.

Bell didn't fully understand the question. Had he asked in regards to the servants of the castle? That Bell was looking to recruit more staff?

"Um… I don't think so, Mister Sirzechs," Bell returned.

"Just Sirzechs is fine," the man replied with a gentle smile. "You're one of us now and I never truly cared much for such pleasantries."

It would have been rude to call a god just by their given name. But… Serafall had been the same way towards him and wouldn't take no for an answer. He had a feeling Sirzechs would be the same way and Bell didn't want to anger the man.

"Yes… S-Sirzechs. I'm not sure I understand the question. I was down in the Dungeon trying to fight monsters."

"Already claiming territory?" Sirzechs mused as he rested his chin on his knuckles. "And it's only been a week. Have you had any success against any of the Floor Bosses or a Monster Rex? I trust if you've been entrusted as a Queen you should be powerful enough to challenge the Goliath on your own."

What ridiculously high expectations did they have for him?! What had Serafall been telling them while he was out risking his life?!

He bowed his head in shame, "N-No, I'm nowhere near able to do that just yet. I'm still a newbie Adventurer. I can't even find any monsters to—"

"What?" Ajuka cut in with a cold voice.

Bell bowed his head further. He hadn't been able to reach their expectations and he was already upsetting them. Even Falbium was staring at him; his eyes were fully open with complete consciousness.

"I'm sorry!" he said. "I'm trying my best! I promise to do better! Serafall gave me great armor and a legendary weapon. I'll talk to my advisor tomorrow to see what I can do to improve myself!"

"…This was not what we agreed to," Ajuka said to Serafall.

"No, but it's what I'm doing," Serafall crossed her arms and stood in front of Bell to defend him. "Bell is _my_ servant. What I choose to do with him is up for me to decide."

"I did not give you the Evil Pieces for something like this," Ajuka argued back. "They were entrusted to you because you have the most amount of experience with the surface world. Weren't those your words?"

"We can still meet our quota!" Serafall said in a low voice. She had dropped all childishness. "Bell is just the first. We can still accomplish our goal this way. No, it's because of this way that we'll be able to achieve our goal."

Ajuka stared at her with disappointment.

Bell, meanwhile, took a few bites out of his dinner while they argued.

"What do the heroes say?" Falbium spoke for the first time.

Serafall turned to regard him, "They constantly ask him to join their parties. He has an advisor to the Guild— a sort of organization that manages the heroes. Why, on his first day, this super high-end hero saved him from a Minotaur abduction."

Bell was glad she left out all those parts about him crossdressing and, especially this, Aiz Wallenstein finding out his gender.

But was Falbium asking how Bell compared to the rest of the Adventurers? Serafall didn't answer that question directly. She only told him how popular Bell was.

Falbium didn't make a noise this time. He shut his eyes, making Bell think he had fallen asleep. But the other gods kept their eyes on him, expecting something from the man.

He opened his eyes, no longer full of slumber as they were as sharp as Eina when scolding Bell on safety protocol within the Dungeon.

"It is an effective enough strategy," was all he said before shutting his eyes and letting his head sag a little more.

Serafall gave Ajuka a smug look. Ajuka's expression never changed.

"We are going to have to trust Serafall's judgement, Ajuka," Sirzechs said in a level tone. "She has the most amount of experience out of all of us. I highly doubt the heroes even remember our names. If she has chosen this sort of path for Bell, then we are going to have to respect her decision. However, Serafall, I still expect results."

"Of course!" Serafall bounced around on her heels as she offered Sirzechs a gracious smile. She stood straight and offered a salute. "That's why I am the Head of Foreign Affairs!"

"…The head of what?" Ajuka asked. "No. Never mind. Tell me, Serafall, what sort of progress have you been able to make since assuming that form? I trust, with the way you dress like the surface dwellers, you have been able to learn something of their society?"

"Um…" Serafall looked away and played with her fingers. "More or less? This is actually something Bell told me about. It's something dark lords would wear."

"…Is that right?" Ajuka said as his eyes scanned her attire. Not once did he leer at anything indecent… which was the majority of her dress. "While this may work here and now, what about on the surface? What are the surface people like?"

"Er…" Serafall was now trying to look everywhere else besides Ajuka's position.

"What have you seen?" Sirzechs asked. "Surely you at least know what the common folk wear outside of your… books and comics."

"Of course I've seen them!" Serafall became flustered. "They wear tunics, and shirts, and vests, and pants, and skirts of various lengths! I've seen that much of the city!"

"Mister Cranel," Ajuka snapped his focus to Bell suddenly. "Could you tell me what…"

His eyes leered at Serafall for a moment, making her breakout into a flash sweat.

"What Serafall does while you are occupied with your daily routine?" he finished.

Bell was put into an awkward place. On one hand, he felt the need to answer this god as he would then be answering to the entire group. On the other, he didn't want to say anything that would embarrass his patron goddess. Serafall had done so much for him and he owed her so much.

"She sleeps," he answered. "B-But! She's awake throughout the entire night when I return!"

"Asleep during the day," Ajuka muttered with a sigh. "While she says the surface world is most active during that time."

Both Bell and Serafall flinched at his hurtful tone.

"Very well," Ajuka dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "We are all nocturnal, therefore I have no reason to criticize her for her habits. However, what does she do during the night?"

Bell opened his mouth to answer. But… he found he didn't really have an answer.

"I… don't know," he said while looking at his goddess. She was watching him. He turned back to Ajuka. "We… have dinner together. Talk about what I did during the day. And then I go to bed. She usually sees me off in the morning and that's it. I don't know what she does while I'm asleep."

"Well now…" Sirzechs said. He sounded like he wanted to defend Serafall but couldn't any further. "Serafall, is everything you've told us about only through the perspective of Bell? Have you been to the city aside from the one time you chose Bell to be your Queen?"

Serafall slouched as though she were a puppet and a few of her strings suddenly snapped.

"Yes…" she admitted. She then lifted her head with tears about to fall. "B-But I can't help it! Just look at him! He's so cute! Think about what he looks like when he sleeps! He's so precious I can't force myself to leave his side! I just have to cuddle up with him!"

Bell's face was burning. He had purposely left out that information to save the both of them.

…At least she didn't admit the times she offered to wash his back during bath time. Yet.

"I understand completely," Sirzechs said with a sagely nod. "My Ria-tan is much the same. She's absolutely adorable when she's sleeping. Sometimes I also can't help myself and sneak into bed with her and—"

A black hand appeared and smacked the back of his head before vanishing.

"But…" Sirzechs recovered instantly and spoke in a more regal tone. "We have a duty to fulfill and a role to play. Each of us has a part if we are going to be able to achieve our goal together. You've already agreed to this. With the forms we've made for ourselves, there is no turning back. I'm not asking you to sacrifice your luxurious lifestyle. I'm only asking if you are willing to bend a little to make things work.

"How about… you start waking up a little earlier than usual until you can function in the day," he suggested with a raised finger. "That way you can double your time with Bell as well as sharing bedtimes."

"…I'm not particularly a fan of the sun," Serafall muttered with a thoughtful expression. "But if it's for Bell's sake then I'll do it! It's a shame though. I really enjoyed watching him sleep."

"You mean you're awake the entire time?" Ajuka questioned. "I assumed you slept alongside him."

"I'm not a Falbi-tan!" Serafall interjected with a slightly offended tone. "I only get a healthy eight hours of sleep!"

Falbium did not stir from the jab to his character.

"Then it's settled," Sirzechs spoke in a clear imperial tone. "Serafall, you are to start interacting with the surface world more often. While Bell is a remarkable individual, our research and understanding will only be able to get so far. We need someone who can sympathize with our plight if we are to proceed with the next phase."

"Yes, I understand," Serafall said in a serious tone. "I will alter my sleeping schedule accordingly and go into town more frequently. In fact… I might get myself a job!"

"Whatever produces the best results," Ajuka mentioned.

"Of course it will!" Serafall argued back with him. "Bell, tell them about the Benevolent Mistress!"

Bell shook as he was put back on the spotlight. "Um… I-It's a tavern that functions as a café during the day and a bar at night. It's a very popular place Adventurers go to after they spend their time in the Dungeons."

"A waterhole?" Ajuka questioned. "Interesting. Heroes gather around a place of drink. Do they fight amongst themselves over who gets the first drink or adequate space?"

"S-Something like that," Bell scratched his cheek. "Bar fights are kinda frequent. But Mama Mia— er, the manager of the tavern, she usually just glares at them and they stop. They happen more often in other taverns, though. I've only seen Adventurers fight over who bumped into who or trying to get the attention of the same waitress."

"Fascinating," Ajuka commented in a neutral tone, though his eyes shimmered with genuine interest. "There's not much difference after all. Very well. I entrust this to you, Serafall."

"Aw, Aju-tan," Serafall gushed with a smile. "That almost sounded like you believed in me!"

Ajuka didn't comment.

"I apologize for dropping on like this, Serafall," Sirzechs said as he stood. "I understand our arrival was improper and perhaps a little rude. We were all a little excited and wanted to know more about Bell after hearing the first phase was a success. Can you excuse our impatience?"

"Don't worry about it, Sir-tan," Serafall smiled at him. Then she frowned and took another thoughtful expression. "That doesn't sound so cute. Zechs-tan?"

"I would recommend Ze-tan," Sirzechs suggested with a matching smile.

"Oh! I like that!" Serafall was bouncing where she stood. "Ze-tan! Anyways, it's fine. I was the most excited out of all of us so I understand where you're coming from. But next time at least call ahead! A girl needs time to get ready, you know!"

"My apologies," Sirzechs offered a bow towards her. When he lifted himself upright, he regarded Bell. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Bell. Please take care of Serafall. And I hope to hear more from you in the future."

"It's more like she's the one taking care of me…" Bell said with a sheepish smile.

He froze when Sirzechs extended a hand for him to take. Bell put down the tray of half-eaten food on the small table, wiped his hands on his pants, and went to shake the god's hand.

He had a very strong grip and a hand full of callouses.

He had to be a god of war.

A few more words were exchanged between Serafall and the other gods while Bell stood at her back. Ajuka nodded at him. Falbium yawned and took his time getting off the sofa.

Grayfia straightened Bell's tie… and then patted his head. It felt like ten years of his life were sucked out of him by that small contact.

They all vanished through the same red magic circles Serafall used to teleport.

0-0-0

"Thank you all for gathering today," Sebastian said as he flapped his wings around once. He craned his neck to adjust his sight and observe those huddled in front of him. "I have brought you all here today by decree of our lord and master, the great Leviathan. She has selected you specifically to carry out a task that can only be performed in the floors closest to the surface. A task that must not rouse suspicion."

The ones in front of him, gathered in a secret room of the fifth floor, were a groups of goblins and kobalds. They were the first wave of dark dwellers that fought off the heroes and closest to the surface world.

They all gathered together after hearing the name of the Leviathan. Even clans who had feuds, who distrusted the other, or had wanted nothing to do with each other, had all set aside their indifferences just to hear what Sebastian had to say.

"The Leviathan has chosen an heir," Sebastian spoke up. Immediately, the dark dwellers started to gossip among themselves and were considering celebration. "This news has not been made public. So I urge you to keep it among yourselves. He is still young and is in the process of learning the ways of the hunt. And that is why I have come to you with a request from the Leviathan herself."

He extended his neck and pecked at one of the pockets to his suit. It took a few attempts until he could pull out the photograph of Master Cranel.

It was one of the several hundred snapshots his master had made while Master Cranel slept unawares.

Sebastian flicked it towards the front group so he could use his beak to continue talking.

"Get a good look and pass it around, thank you. That is the profile of the Queen of Leviathan. He masquerades as a surface dweller and partakes in their expeditions through the Dungeon. However, in order to fully convince the surface dwellers he is one of them as well as strengthening his fangs, he must learn the ways of the hunt. And that is where you come in."

He paused, waiting for the picture to be passed around to the majority of those present. He took note how a lot of the creatures had seen Master Cranel before. They feared him. They had sensed his dominating presence marked by the Leviathan. Master Cranel was a dark dweller beyond their means to face and knew it well.

"Quiet down now. Thank you. The Leviathan wishes you to hunt her Queen. You are free to use any method of your choice with the exception of bringing any other dark dweller inhabiting or born outside these floors. Should you succeed, all of you will receive triple your salary's worth."

"…We get paid?" asked one goblin.

"Didn't you join the union?" asked his counterpart.

"We have a union?" asked another.

"It was posted in the town hall," another.

"…We have a town hall?" another.

"What? Yeah! It's right off the freeway."

Sebastian cleared his throat (which was more of a screech to anyone else's ears) to regain their attention. "A final mention before you carry this out. The single warrior who delivers the dolorous blow will receive a two-week vacation, with pay, and be elevated to the next Level."

The entire room went silent.

The dark dwellers all raised their weapons and let loose a unified battle cry.

They all rushed out of the room.

Sebastian flapped his wings a few times and shook his head as he watched the mob of dark dwellers flood out of the room. He waited a few moments before heading out himself. He was tasked by his master to observe how Master Cranel faired against this.

He said he wanted to fight monsters as an Adventurer. The Leviathan always followed up on those wished to her.

0-0-0

"Bell, over here!" Eina called out to him.

Bell had been looking for his advisor at the front windows when he heard her voice. She was sitting on one of the couches used to discuss matters with other Adventurers. She was also with one of her clients at the moment but didn't hesitate to wave him over.

When Bell got a little closer… he froze.

"This is Miss Wallenstein of Loki Familia," Eina gestured to the Adventurer across of her. "We were just talking about you and she has an offer that I think will put all of our minds at ease."

Aiz Wallenstein, the blonde Adventurer that had saved him from the Minotaur attack on his first day, was sitting on the opposite couch. Her dreamy expression shifted slightly upon looking at Bell. Her eyes flashed with something like childish delight as though she were just promised some candy.

A faint blush rose through her cheeks.

Slowly, with cold sweat settling on his brow, Bell started to track backwards.

"Now don't be rude!" Eina was out of her seat and pulling him forward before he could book it. "Miss Wallenstein came all this way just to see you. You can at least listen to her!"

"B-But Miss Eina!" Bell wanted to argue.

"What is it?" Eina asked with narrowed eyes.

He found he actually didn't have anything to say. Aiz Wallenstein knew that he was a boy. But what good would it be to tell Eina this? Even if he did, it wouldn't change anything. No, it was because she knew this would he have to confront Aiz himself and _beg_ for her to keep this a secret.

So, with some reluctance, he took a seat next to Eina.

There was awkward silence as Aiz just… stared at him.

"Bell, is that a new dress?" Eina spoke up to begin chatter.

"Um… no, not really," Bell said with a timid smile. "My goddess just changed the dye. She said the colors work better with my hair and eyes."

His magical attire was no longer blue with silver plating. It was now white with red plating. Serafall had wanted something that would make Bell stand out _even more_.

His request to wear pants again had exploded in his face.

"Cute," Aiz said in a quiet voice.

It made Bell blush with shame and avert his gaze.

"Miss Wallenstein was telling me about what happened with the Minotaur," Eina began, gesturing towards Aiz. "You neglected to mention anything about a Minotaur appearing on the fifth floor. For, for the fact of the matter, that you ventured down onto the fifth floor _on your first day_."

He shrank by her glare.

"I-I went straight home after that!" Bell said. "And I went down to the fifth floor because I couldn't find any monsters! Not one! And I still can't! I don't know if Adventurers keep wiping them out before I can get to them or what!"

"Your situation is certainly strange," Eina commented. "The spawn rate for monsters is rather frequent. But you also mention they run away from you as well. I've talked to it with my coworkers and they find it just as strange. I will continue to look into this.

"In the meantime, Miss Wallenstein came here with a suggestion I think you should _definitely_ hear."

Her tone of voice suggested more. That he should do more than just listen. That he should agree to whatever it was no matter what.

"Training," Aiz said in a monotone voice. "I think it would be best if you… accompany me. So I can show you what an Adventurer is like. I can teach you."

He blinked at that. Aiz Wallenstein, with the heroic title of Sword Princess, one of the strongest Adventurers in one of the strongest familias, was going to personally teach him?!

"I-I can't agree to that!" he said in haste. "I'm grateful for the offer but I can't accept. I don't want to impose on a high-tier Adventurer like you."

"It's not a request," said both Eina and Aiz. However, Eina was surprised Aiz had said it at the same time.

Aiz had a look of utmost determination.

"Bell, I think you should accept Miss Wallenstein's generosity," Eina said, adjusting her glasses and intensifying her glare. "You are a newbie. Do you have any idea what sort of knowledge you can learn from a first-class Adventurer? Do you know how many Adventurers would kill their fellow for a chance like this? If you will not accept personally, I am going to make it a criteria as your advisor."

Meaning, Bell had absolutely no choice in the matter at all.

"Ah… O-Okay," Bell faced Aiz and bowed his head. "Please take good care of me. When do we—"

"Now," Aiz said.

Without another word, she stood, nodded at Eina in thanks, and started to head out of the building.

"Now?!" Bell quickly rose to follow her. "Like _now_? Miss Wallenstein, shouldn't we talk about this a little more? Please wait!"

0-0-0

"…This is strange," Aiz commented.

"You think so too?" Bell asked.

Aiz only nodded once. She wasn't one for conversation. She preferred to show by example. But, the flaw in her philosophy was the lack of material to work with.

An hour into the Dungeon and they hadn't been able to run into any monster. Aiz often made gestures for him to stop moving as she listened to the silence of the Dungeon. But, more than often, she frowned and told him to keep pressing forward.

"Monsters attack, always," she said to him. She suddenly stopped walking and sat down on the floor with her facing the wall. "No matter what Level Adventurer. But I hear them… running away."

"Miss Wallenstein? What are you doing on the floor?"

"Waiting," she answered while keeping her eyes locked on the wall in front of her. She patted the ground at her side, gesturing for him to join her.

He did, though choosing to sit a full meder away from her.

She had a soft scowl and cheeks somewhat puffed with irritation. She patted the ground again as she stared at him.

He scooted a little closer. She wasn't satisfied with the distance. He moved again, and again she gestured for him to come closer. Each time he inched closer, his face began to heat up.

It wasn't until they were practically touching at the elbows was she satisfied. She went back to staring at the wall while he was shaking at being so close to her.

They sat like this for a long time.

"Um… Miss Wallenstein," Bell began in a slow voice. "A-About the other day. It's not what you think."

Aiz shifted her gaze to look at him through the corner of her eye, all without removing her focus from the wall.

"My goddess makes me wear this, I swear!" he blurted out. "And I can't afford to buy my own armor until I start making a profit down here. I'm really grateful for saving me a-and for doing this with me. But, _please_ , don't tell anyone!"

"Get ready," she said instantly, disregarding his concern for something more important. She stood and had a hand on her sword. "Surround it. Don't let it escape."

At first, he had no idea what she was talking about.

There came a rumbling sound coming from the Dungeon's wall. A crack appeared that soon grew. Something was sprouting out of the wall itself.

The body of a goblin eventually made its way to the surface. It was curled up as though it had been sleeping this entire time. Only when the majority of its body was surfaced did its eyes open up. It landed on the floor and took note of its surroundings.

Aiz drew out her sword and circled around it, blocking one exit.

Bell realized what she finally meant and stumbled into position. It took him a moment to draw his sword and get ready. He couldn't stop shaking as nerves betrayed him.

This would be his first real fight.

The goblin looked up at Aiz and bore its fangs at her. And then it swiveled its head and looked up at Bell.

They stared at another. Bell shaking hard enough for his armor to rattle while he tried his best to keep his courage.

It was the goblin who stumbled backwards at the sight of Bell. It looked… terrified of being in front of him. Its head spun around in search of a point of escape.

It chose to flee towards Aiz's direction, choosing to confront her instead of Bell.

Her brows furrowed as she watched the monster approach her. With a flawless swing of her sword, too fast for Bell's eyes to see, was the goblin slain before it could get anywhere near her.

"…Strange," she commented as she flicked her sword and sheathed it. She bowed her head and wrapped her fingers under her chin.

Meanwhile, Bell was trying to regain his bearings. He let out a heavy sigh of relief… and then came the disappointment. He was ready to fight his first monster.

"They always do that," Bell said. "I don't know why."

"Very strange," Aiz said. She looked up at Bell and explained. "There are two exits only. Through you or through me. You are the obvious weaker one. It should have attacked you. It would have had a higher chance to escape. But it didn't."

Even a veteran like Aiz didn't know why the monsters behaved like that? Was Bell a unique case? Did he smell or something?

But then that wouldn't explain why the Minotaur attacked him. Or was it because it was a stronger monster? Did he have some sort of innate skill from his goddess that allowed weaker monsters to avoid him?

…There's no way it could have been a property of his dress. Could it? She did say it was based off of the design of a mage. Maybe it was enchanted and she forgot to mention about it?

All thoughts about the matter were halted. Aiz flicked her head upwards and spun around with sharp intent. She had heard something he couldn't and it caused her to draw her sword once more.

And then, he started to make out the sound of pattering. Like rain drops that gradually started to become downpour.

Then, dozens of glowing red eyes of goblins began to appear at the other end of the hallway.

"Stay behind me," Aiz ordered as she got into a battle stance.

"S-Shouldn't we run?!" Bell asked in a frenzy. There were so many of them. There was no way he could deal with these numbers. He couldn't hope to have Aiz protect him while she dealt with most of them. They would be surrounded in a matter of seconds!

"We would draw them to other Adventurers," she said. "Besides, I can handle this much."

To prove her point, she drew a line in the ground with her sword. She crossed over it and lowered her stance. She would not let a single one cross over that line. It was a personal objective she made for herself.

Bell was left awestruck by this sort of amazement. This was truly a high-class Adventurer. This was the class of hero he would want to be one day. To be able to stand up against unreal forces while protecting those he cared about.

Things changed in an instance.

Bell saw a few black feathers fall from the ceiling as something black flew over him from behind. He began to shout in warning. Aiz, sensing the danger before he saw it, was already turning with her eyes wide.

A black monster struck at her back with enough power to knock her off her feet. Talons grasped her body, shoved her onto the wall, and dragged her along its side as it continued to fly swifter than any arrow.

In just that instance was Aiz Wallenstein taken away from Bell, leaving him alone with the oncoming goblins.

Both parties stared at each other. The goblins looked up at him with intimidation clear in their eyes. Whatever charisma they had fell apart as soon as they were within his proximity. Bell was beyond terrified, to the point his body could no longer shake. And he prayed to Serafall Almighty that whatever it was that kept monsters at bay would work again.

" _Gruk kukuku graaaah_!" shouted one of the goblins as he lifted a club over his head.

 _"Graaaaaaah_!" roared the rest of them as they lifted their weapons.

And then they charged.

Bell was not ashamed to say he screamed like a girl at the top of his lungs. With so many numbers against him, he turned and ran with all his might.

0-0-0

"Very, very strange," Aiz commented.

All Bell did was continue to sob and wouldn't let go of her arm.

She didn't mind. Inside her mind, she was screaming and rolling around on the floor with excitement. But to all outside observers, her face remained as blank and expressionless as usual.

This boy was the cutest thing she had ever come across!

The sun was beginning to set by the time they made it back to the surface. She found Bell in the fetal position, cradling himself, crying, and rocking back and forth. His white dress was stained red. Surrounding him were the corpses of goblins that had pursued him.

He had fled and she found him in one of the Dungeon's many dead ends. With the wall to his back and a legion of goblins at his front, he had no choice but to fight or die.

As soon as Aiz found him did he latch onto her. He hadn't let go of her since then.

But what was most odd was that crow-like monster. It was as large as a human, oddly dressed in a butler's suit, and had the horns of a ram. And it was able to fight her to a standstill.

She had never come across a monster like it. If it was powerful enough to challenge a Level Five Adventurer like her… what was it doing on the starting floors?

"There, there," Aiz chanted while patting the top of his head. An idea struck her. "I will treat you to some potato puffs."

"P-Potato puffs?" he sniffed.

"With red bean paste," she said with some excitement slipping through her voice. Her stomach growled with equal excitement. She couldn't wait to eat one herself!

They skipped visiting the Guild, and therefore the Exchange for all the stones Bell obtains; it would still be open for the next few hours. She led him through Main Street, pulling him through the stalls, until she stopped at one particular shop.

"Two of the usual, please," Aiz raised two fingers to make sure her order was heard. And then she realized Bell was still with her and she raised an additional finger. "Plus one more."

"Coming right up!" the Goddess Hestia called from the stand. "Welcome back, Miss Wallenstein. Is that Asgardian still— whoa. What happened to her?"

Her eyes landed on Bell, who was still covered in blood and beginning to calm down. He still shook and sniffed on occasion.

"Goblins," Aiz answered. She blinked and then added, "A lot of them."

"Yup, that'll do it," Hestia nodded. She blinked a few times herself, leaned over the stall, and stared closer at Bell. "Hold on… Well no wonder why she's all shaken up! She hasn't received any falna yet! T-That means you're available?! Loki hasn't gotten her grubby little hands on you yet?! Why don't you join my familia?!"

Aiz was silent as she thought. This goddess said Bell hadn't undergone the falna ritual? He hadn't been granted his god's blessing in order to be able to fight monsters? Then… did that mean he took on an entire hoard of goblins as a normal human?!

"Eh?!" Bell snapped into reality at that comment. "W-What are you talking about? I have received my goddess' blessing! I belong to the Serafall Familia! I'm her Queen!"

"I hear similar things all the time," Hestia waved it off. "Children join familias but never really receive any falna. They're a part of the familia in name only. Join up with me and I'll give you all the perks! I can make you into a real Adventurer! Come on. What do you say?"

"…Can I have my potato puff?" Aiz asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure, here you go," Hestia finished with her work and handed Aiz two bundles of potato puffs with stuffed red bean paste. She also handed one to Bell.

Aiz placed coins on the counter and began to nom onto the deep fried sweet delight. Most of her focus was on the snack but she still kept an ear open for the discussion.

"I'm already a part of a familia," Bell insisted. He searched through his pouch until he pulled out an identification card. "See? The Guild fully recognizes me as a member to Serafall Familia. It means I've received a blessing and am a fully-fledged member!"

Hestia leaned forward and squinted her eyes. Her face fell with disappointment. She couldn't argue against legal documentation, even as a goddess.

"Something doesn't add up about this…" she muttered. But she couldn't add anything else as another customer approached the stall. She left the two of them to tend to the new person.

"Thank you for everything, Miss Wallenstein," Bell said after taking the bite out of the snack. "You didn't have to do all of this for me. But… why?"

Aiz had finished her first snack and was beginning on her second. She chewed a few times before answering him.

"Cute," was all she said. She took another bite.

Bell's face lit up at her answer.

"Bell~" someone called out for him. "There you are!"

He turned around to see his goddess running down the street in a green and black maid outfit. He recognized it immediately as the uniform for the waitresses of the Benevolent Mistress.

"Serafall!" Bell hurried to meet up with her. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Yup!" she struck a pose and gave him a wink. "I set my alarm a little earlier than usual and decided to meet with you once you were out of the Dungeon. Look, look! It's my new uniform! Isn't it cute? I got a job at the Benevolent Mistress!"

"That's great," he said but then noticed something. "Um, Serafall? How did you know I was out of the Dungeon? And how did you know where to look?"

"What's that?" Serafall asked instead, looking at the snack in his hands. "That looks great! Hey, miss? Can I have one of those too?"

Hestia, working hard on the fryer, gave Serafall a thumbs-up.

"So Bell, who's your friend?" Serafall asked next, noticing Aiz's presence.

"Ah!" Bell jolted where he stood. He had forgotten about Aiz in this instance. "T-This is Aiz Wallenstein. She offered to give me a few tips while we were down in the Dungeon. She helped me a lot when—"

Aiz placed her hands on Bell's shoulders and pulled him closer to her. Enough so his back was pressed against her. Bell sputtered at the closeness.

Aiz, however, continued to watch Serafall like a hawk. To her, Serafall didn't feel right. She had an overwhelming presence around her but it was closer to that of an Adventurer higher than Freya's Warlord… or a Monster Rex of gargantuan proportion. It didn't exactly feel like a goddess.

She wondered if Serafall was a trickster goddess like her own, Loki.

Or… was it possible? Serafall was an evil goddess?

"Mine," Aiz said to her.

"EHHHHHH?!" Bell shrieked.

Serafall smiled. She didn't say anything at first. Her eyes lit up with glee as her smile gradually grew into something mischievous. She stared up at Aiz with Cheshire amusement.

"See Bell?" Serafall leaned forward with a sweet smile. "I told you. And you've gotten stronger for it. Those goblins were nothing, weren't they? Congratulations in raising your first flag!"

"…How do you know about the goblins?" Bell asked.

Serafall blinked as though caught in something. Her smile returned as she giggled, "Oh, you know what they say. Gossip spreads faster than light."

Aiz held Bell a little tighter as her eyes narrowed.

"Miss, your potato is ready," Hestia called out.

"Thank you! How… much…"

The two goddesses stared at each other. Hestia frozen solid with her eyes wide open. Color drained from her face as her expression began to twist into something frightful.

"Oh. Hestia. You're still alive. Well… oops?" Serafall stuck her tongue out and knocked her knuckles against her temple as though she had just made a childish mistake.

"DEVIL!" Hestia screamed and threw herself away from Serafall. It was loud enough to gather everyone's attention on the street. "Someone sound the alarm! Contact the Guild! A Devil! A Devil is here!"

Nobody moved. People muttered to themselves as they watched Hestia panic.

"What are you people waiting for?!" Hestia flung her arms around. "She's a Devil! Adventurers! Do something!"

"What's she talking about?" one Adventurer asked.

"Dunno," answered a merchant.

Similar short conversations went around. Everyone went back to their business shortly after.

"Miss Wallenstein do something!" Hestia slammed her hands on the stall counter and leaned as far forward as she could. "Stop her! Stop her before something bad happens!"

Aiz only tilted her head.

"What's all the commotion?" a group of guards approached the stall.

"Officers! Arrest this woman!" Hestia pointed at Serafall.

Serafall munched on her potato puff while she watched with an amused expression.

"On what pretense?" the main guard asked with an annoyed tone.

"She's a Devil!" Hestia announced. "She's evil incarnate! A monster in disguise!"

"Goddess Hestia," the guard sighed. "I've asked you before to not disturb the peace. What did she do? Comment on your height? Touch you inappropriately? Not pay for her sweet?"

"Oh, I didn't do that," Serafall realized. "How much do I owe you?"

"Thirty valis," answered the guard in Hestia's stead.

"Here you go," Serafall chimed with a smile as she placed a few silver coins on the counter.

"Thank you," the guard nodded. He and his group turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Hestia called out to them. "Come back here! Don't you see what's wrong?!"

The guards ignored her and went back to their patrols.

"Alright Bell," Serafall smiled at her child. "I'm going to be starting my shift in a bit. Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and join me for dinner. I'll get to serve you! Miss Wallenstein, you're welcome to join in as well. My treat. It's the least I can do to thank you."

"This isn't over!" Hestia continued to bark. "Do you hear me?! I know what you are! I will bring about the truth so that—"

"That's enough," an elderly man came up behind Hestia and forced her head down. He bowed to Serafall, "Miss Goddess, I apologize on my employee's behalf. Please accept this coupon."

"Ooo~" Serafall took the ticket he extended. "Thanks! I'm definitely coming back again! I liked this place."

"Thank you very much," the man said while making sure Hestia remained in a similar position.

"I'm running late so I should hurry," Serafall said to herself while pocketing the ticket into her apron. "I'll see you in a bit, Bell. Bye-bye, Miss Wallenstein!"

"See you later, Serafall," Bell said, unsure what else to say after watching the exchange.

Aiz only nodded at Serafall.

With that, his goddess hurried past them, making her way towards the Benevolent Mistress.

"…I am hungry," Aiz said.

Bell gave a nervous laugh, "W-Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Yes," she said. Her head tilted slightly as she realized something. "It'll be like a date."

"A date?!" steam almost blew out of his ears.

"A date," she agreed. Without another word, she grabbed him by the wrist and began to pull him along.

"Wait! Miss Wallenstein! I still need a shower! I can't go in there like this! And I didn't bring a change of clothes!"

"I will talk to Mama Mia," was all Aiz said.

0-0-0

"Cao Cao!"

"Hmm? Georg? What is it?"

"Leonardo and I heard something on Main Street! A goddess was calling somebody a Devil!"

"Oh? Are you certain? It could have just been an insult."

"She was more terrified than angry. I think she really was a Devil."

"Ah. Then it would seem Ophis' observation was true. That might also explain what happened to Thor Familia."

"What do you mean?"

"The Leviathan was nowhere to be found, according to some of the surviving members. But in order to avoid bankruptcy, they filed a report claiming their raid was intercepted by Great Red."

"…There's life insurance against Great Red?"

"More like Great Red Insurance, specifically. In any case, Ophis claimed the activity within the Dungeon has been… different. I haven't been able to investigate personally so I don't know how. But I have heard a rumor monsters are avoiding a specific Adventurer. I think it's just coincidence."

"About the Devil, though. What are we going to do about it? This could be what we need to get the recognition we deserve."

Silence for a moment.

"No. Proceed as planned. It will take time to expose the Devil. Only those as old as the Dungeon itself even know what they are. Beings like the primordial divinities… and Ophis herself. The people will first need education on what they are and what sort of threat they possess.

"We will need to let this Devil commit evil and catch it in the act.

"Resume preparations for Monsterphilia. That is where we will make our debut. That is where we will show these… _Adventurers_ our greatness.

"As Heroes."


	3. Chapter 3

"…Your food is getting cold," Aiz commented.

"I'm sorry Miss—" a sniff, "Wallenstein. It's just that…" another sniffle. "Nothing's been going my way today."

Aiz said nothing as she nibbled on the piece of fish. Her eyes continued to absorb Bell's presence with a hunger that can never be satisfied.

Bell should have expected something like this to happen. True to her word, Aiz had talked to Mama Mia about his state of dress. His Adventurer garb was covered in blood and he needed a shower. Mama Mia let him use the facilities reserved for the girls who lived on the second floor. She even gave him a spare change of clothes.

…It was the bar uniform. Complete with apron and headpiece.

It wasn't until recently was he questioning on _why_ he walked out of the changing room with the headpiece on. No one was making him. He feared he was getting too accustomed to wearing women's clothing.

"There, there, Bell," Serafall came around with a tray of mugs for another table. She patted his head affectionately. "Look on the bright side! You're clearly the cutest thing here! I'm kinda jealous. Today was supposed to be my big debut too~"

Bell sagged in his seat a little more.

"Mama Mia! A round of the usual— Zeus' left nut!"

Heads turned as one group of Adventurers came into the bar. Bell recognized them as a group of regulars who came to the Benevolent Mistress almost every night. They were a small group with low levels.

Their leader was staring right at Bell with a blush appearing on his face.

"The Rabbit works here now?!" he shouted to the high heavens.

His comrades all froze with their heads snapping immediately towards wherever their leader was shouting at.

At first, Bell didn't understand why the man was shouting that. He came here just as regularly as anyone else. But then he remembered he was wearing the bar's uniform.

"I-It's not that! I'm—" he tried to protest.

Syr Flover, his usual waitress with the exception for tonight, crossed over the room faster than any Adventurer possible and stuffed his mouth with a rag. She smiled as sweetly as Serafall would towards the group of customers.

"That's right! The Benevolent Mistress has succeeded in acquiring a contract with Orario's Blue— erm… White Rabbit! Go and tell your friends!"

"Trevor! Go and spread the word!" the leader shouted to one of the men. "The world must know of this miracle."

The singled-out Adventurer gave a proud salute and hurried out of the door.

"Open up a tab!" the leader said as he and his group went to their usual table. "We'll be staying here long tonight!"

"So long as you can pay it," was all Mama Mia said about the matter.

"Syr!" Bell said once he could get the rag out of his mouth. "What are you doing?! I can't work here! I'm an Adventurer! Besides, I'm a customer too! I'm here with Miss Wallenstein!"

He shot Aiz a pleading look, begging her to save him.

"…I don't mind," said Aiz. She paused to consider something else. "Being served by Bell… Cute…"

Bell couldn't believe it. This woman was against him! He had believed in her!

"Bell, what's this about you working here?" Serafall circled around before heading back to the kitchen. She tucked the empty tray under her arm while putting both hands on her hips. She looked miffed in her cutesy, bubbly way. "I get the uniforms are super cute! But you're going to exhaust yourself if you go into the Dungeon and then work here afterwards!"

"I'm not!" he argued with his face heating up with each passing word. "Please, Serafall! I don't know what Syr is talking about!"

"Great Caesar's ghost!" another Adventurer shouted as he entered the bar. "The crazy kid was right! The Rabbit works at the Benevolent Mistress! Oi! Get your arses in here!"

He had taken a few steps out of the entry to shout into the street. There was a commotion from outside followed by the sound of marching feet.

Bell felt all the color drain from his face. Heads popped in. Adventurers and shop keepers came in and immediately spotted him.

He didn't realize how popular he was. People entered the tavern and tried to take tables. There wasn't enough room to house everyone and a few of the maids had to tell others to patiently wait for the next available seat. Some potential clientele left. But the majority chose to wait patiently at the chance of being served by Orario's newest idol.

He heard the name Blue Bunny pop up, probably because Serafall had dressed him in the bright blue mage's garb. But since he wasn't seen in the magical girl attire, they resorted to call him White Rabbit on account of his hair.

…Why did it feel like this was all planned by Serafall? Being called White Rabbit… finding out about this nickname on the same day he was given a _white_ dress…

"Bell, this is the most amount of customers we've ever had!" Syr leaned in close— dangerously close enough to smell her. He tried to pull away but she pushed closer. "Please, Bell. Just for tonight? I'm sure Mama Mia will gladly pay you! You might even be able to keep the tips!"

From behind her counter, Mama Mia nodded sagely. Syr had been talking in a hushed tone for the loud customers to not hear her but the barkeep had been able to without a problem.

"I… I… I…" Bell became flustered as he didn't know what to do. He looked at Aiz, who offered no support whatsoever as her eyes were beaming telepathic messages for him to do it. And he looked at Serafall, who…

"Do it," she said with such a sharp expression it was as though she signed a bill that would start a war and murder millions. "Fulfill your destiny. Get out there, talk to new people, get harassed by Adventurers, and represent the Serafall name as my Queen. Only then will your training be complete."

Training? What training?! This was being considered _training_ to become the greatest Adventurer of all time?!

"Besides," she spoke up next in a more sweeter tone and just as lovely of a smile. It was the kind of appearance that captivated his heart.

"You signed a contract. I own you."

…He couldn't argue against that. He couldn't deny a direct request from his goddess. No Adventurer could for their patron deity.

With great reluctance, and shaking knees, and perhaps a few tears, he stood up from his seat and let Syr pull him by his wrist towards the kitchens. A number of maids followed and huddled around him. They gave him the quick rundown on how to serve.

They bombarded him with more advice about being cute and friendly than they did about properly serving, how to manage the food and beverage, and what numbers were each table. It made his head spin.

"Good luck, Bell!" Syr cheered as she handed him a tray full of drinks and gently nudged him back out into the fray. None of the other girls went back to their stations. They all huddled by the kitchen window to watch his progress.

He felt every eye in the tavern look at him. His knees were buckling. His arms were shaking and he had to carry the tray with both hands. Even then, it began to tilt to one side and he had to stop walking to readjust himself. Pressure unlike any other was bearing down on his shoulder as everyone was watching him cross through the tavern.

…It wasn't until he was standing in the direct center of the room did he realize he didn't know where Table Seven was! None of the tables were marked!

Panic was starting to swell up inside him. His arms were shaking harder to where the bottles and mugs rattled against each other. The noise of the bar slowly died away until he couldn't hear anything except his rampaging heart.

He felt ready to puke and cry.

"…At the front left," one of the maids said as she walked briskly by him.

Lyu Lyon, the blonde elf with an ever stoic expression on her face. She was the only maid who hadn't flocked with the others to watch him work. She followed her own schedule and tended to her tables. She was walking back to the kitchen for a new order when she passed by Bell.

It was the only help she was going to give. But it was more than enough to settle him.

He spotted the table. He inhaled through his nose, held his breath, and took the steps needed to reach his destination.

"H-H-H-Here you go…" he said, stuttering to the point he bit his tongue. He kept his head bowed and avoided looking at the Adventurers as he set the tray down and distributed the drinks.

"Ah, to be served by the Rabbit of Orario," sighed one of the Adventurers. "Tis a good night, indeed!"

"I can die happily now," another said. "Oi, boss, we should come here more often!"

Bell said nothing else as he took the tray, kept his head bowed, and nearly ran back towards the kitchen. Heat burned through his face. He couldn't believe he had just done that!

He was a man! A man! And these Adventurers kept complimenting him like he was a girl!

"Nice work there, lass," said another Adventurer as he rushed by.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Bell screamed and leapt a few celch into the air.

T-This man just patted his rear!

"Hey, watch it there!" another Adventurer from a different table turned around. He glared at the other. "Don't be scarin' off the Rabbit on the first day."

The message was reinforced by other patrons at other tables surrounding the man. Even his own teammates were glaring at him. The Adventurer who harassed Bell deflated and genuinely apologized for his mistake.

With his first task done, Syr handed him another tray, this time full of food, and told him where to go. She even told him which one was Table Thirteen and sent him off with another nudge… via patting his bum like the patron before.

He flushed scarlet and stared at Syr. She only offered a sweet smile and waved him off.

With that, the rest of the maids went back to work. They shuffled around the establishment with their own orders. They moved around Bell at a practiced haste while he had to take his time reaching his destination. They were all full of smiles as they exchanged small chatter with their customers.

Bell realized he had to do more than just deliver orders to the tables. He needed to mingle with the customers. That was the purpose of being within Serafall Familia. Serafall wanted to learn as much as she could about the mortal realm.

He saw her chatting away with one group of Adventurers. She placed her food down and 'blessed' it with love. She curled her hands together to form a heart as she moved it over the food like a saltshaker, showering the food with her imaginary spice.

The Adventurer's ate it up with gusto.

Bell flushed. He wasn't going to be able to do something like that!

"H-H-H-H-Hello!" he said as he reached his table. "Um… H-How are you… doing tonight?"

Yet he still couldn't match any of their eyes.

"Splendid!" answered the closest Adventurer. "We normally spend our dinners at our home with our god or down at the Rusty Dagger. But we heard you were working here so we had to see for ourselves."

Nods and noises of affirmation were made across the table.

"So… you don't… normally come here…?" he asked, finding a little bit more strength… That, or his nerves had overloaded to the point nothing else mattered and he was going to collapse at any second.

"Nah," another answered instead. "But the ale is cheap, the girls are great, and it's a lot closer to the Dungeon than Red Dagger. Don't know about these slackers, but I might be back every now and then."

"I'm tellin' Abigail," a third teammate said.

"Don't you dare, Rufus!" the second slammed a fist on the table. "I ain't saying I'm not going back to Red Dagger! But, come on! Don'tcha get tired of having the same ale every other night?"

"Both of you shudit. I ain't gonna listen to another of yur arguments again. Ya always do this. And it amounts to nuthin'. Yu'll probably do it all again tomorrow night."

The Adventurers went into an argument among themselves. It was quiet and controlled and seemed to be a normal occurrence. Their comradery circled around it. They snarled, they laughed, they drank, and they repeated the cycle again and again.

Bell slipped away to fulfill his next task.

As the night progressed, as parties came and went, he managed to exchange a few words with them in these brief moments. He heard little details about being an Adventurer, was given advice as a newbie, and was told exaggerated stories. He absorbed everything he could not just to tell Serafall later but for himself.

He would remember everything. He had to. The Adventurers here were experienced.

…Was that why Serafall called this training? He found himself able to engage in small talk with him the longer the night dragged on. He was enthralled by their stories and advice. And they were more than willing to give it to him. Many offered him to join their parties or gave him references to the best shops in the city.

He was growing stronger in knowledge. And his confidence was growing. It reached the point where he had forgotten he was dressed in a maid outfit. Every chance to fill out an order offered him a chance to grow a little more.

"Bell, can I have more chips?" Aiz asked from her table.

"B-Be right there!" he called out and almost made it towards the kitchen.

"No way!" someone shouted. "That's why there are so many people?! Look, look! Aiz was telling the truth!"

"Whoa!" came a matching voice. "The Blue Bunny really does exist! And totally in a dress! I can't believe this!"

At some point, while he was busy serving people, the table he and Aiz had occupied had been filled with more people. Chairs were stolen with the people compacted tightly to the small table. They didn't minded. They were already served with appetizers and a round of drinks.

In other words, there was no real reason for Aiz to call for Bell when Serafall had been charged with their table. She did it to point him out among her friends.

…Her friends being her teammates within Loki Familia.

"Eh? What's the big deal?" said one of the Adventurers at the table. He was a wolf-person. He took a swig of his ale while his eyes flashed over at Bell before returning to his teammates. "She's pretty cute. 'Course she's gonna be in a dress. She ain't like the both of you."

The entirety of the bar went dead silent.

"…Oh my gosh," said one of the girls, an Amazon girl.

"Bete… do you have a thing for the Blue Bunny?" asked the other Amazon, who was so close in likeness she might be a sibling.

The wolf-person, Bete, scowled heavily at them. His face was flushed from the alcohol and didn't notice the attention from everyone else around the tavern. "Oi! Not so loud! You'll scare her off before I get a chance at her."

More silence.

"Bwaaaaaaahahahahahaha!" the two girls broke up into hysterical laughter. One holding her gut while the other banged on the table so hard it caused the ground to shake.

Bell's face felt like it was in front of a furnace. He rushed towards the kitchen with his head bowed.

"Look what ya did!" he heard Bete shout at his teammates. "You hurt her feelings! Who the hell does that?!"

The two Amazon girls laughed a little harder.

"I… I can't… breathe!"

"Stawp… I… gonna… pee!"

Mama Mia grabbed Bell by the collar of his uniform before he could escape. She didn't say a word as she pulled a bowl of fried potato crisps from seemingly nowhere, put them in his hands, and turned him back around. She gave him a gentle shove— which nearly toppled him over by her impossible strength— and went back to serving her customers at the bar.

"H-H-Here you are," he said as soon as he reached the table. He placed the bowl down in front of Aiz. He was ready to cry as every bit of confidence he had washed away in this instance.

Here was Loki Familia, arguably the strongest familia in all of Orario. And sitting at the table were its most elite members. Every one of them were at least Level Five like Aiz Wallenstein. Two of them were Level Six.

"Sit," Aiz said to him. "Join us."

"I-I can't," he said, more so hoping it was an adequate excuse. He didn't work here. There really wasn't anything compelling him to keep working other than the word of his goddess. He probably met whatever quota there was about this by now.

"It's fine," Lyu Lyon said as she was passing through. "It's starting to die down. You've earned a break. I will send for a meal momentarily."

He almost threw himself at her feet and begged her to say the exact opposite. He wasn't ready for this sort of interaction! He almost ran away from Aiz earlier in the morning! There's no way he could face her familia so soon!

Unfortunately, he couldn't argue. Aiz had gripped the sleeve of his uniform as though capable of reading his thoughts.

The members of Loki Familia grunted a bit. They scooted aside, making themselves that much closer to each other and bordering discomfort, just so he had enough space to squeeze himself among themselves. There was even a random Adventurer from another party who gave up his seat just for him right before he left.

He had no possible way of getting out of this!

"Hello," said Bete, who had magically switched three seats over just to sit beside Bell. He gave a large smile that might have been charming to anyone else. "It's nice to meet you. Bete Loga. Any friend of Aiz is a friend of mine."

He extended his hand for Bell to accept.

"H-Hello," Bell said timidly, holding up a smile and trying to suppress his flash sweating. "I'm Bell Cranel. I-I just recently started being an Adventurer."

"Bell, huh?" Bete said with his smile widening. "That's a pretty cute name."

…And then he kissed the back of Bell's hand.

It felt like a bolt of lightning had struck Bell. It _burned._

Incidentally, the duo Amazon girls, who had their hands covering their mouths to withhold anymore laughter as they watched, broke apart into another round of hysterical laughter.

"…Mine," Aiz said suddenly. She grabbed the bottom of Bell's chair and pulled him a little closer towards her. Her eyes glared at Bete with hostility.

Bete matched her glare with one of his own.

"Bete," someone spoke up. A dwarf. He was about to take a drink from his mead until he gave a weary sigh. "Do you not realize the Blue Bunny is—"

Suddenly, the pair of Amazon girls tackled him to the ground. They wrestled a bit, pinned him to the floor, and pulled out rope from their packs to bind him. They even gagged him and hoisted him up towards the ceiling. The dwarf squirmed and tried to fight against their attempts but failed by their double-teaming.

"Quiet, old man!" said the bustier of the girls. "Don't ruin our fun! This is gold!"

"We're opening a pool!" said the… smaller. "How long until Bete gets a hint!"

"Mmmph mmn mffft!" said the dwarf as he twitched around.

"Honestly you two…" sighed the high elf of the party. She stared at Bell, then looked over to Bete, and then regarded the two Amazon girls. "Twenty for two weeks."

…Twenty what?

"Ha ha, if Riveria is doing it then I'll match that," said the prum within the group. He rubbed the bottom of his chin as he stared at Bete. "I'll say… one month."

"Oi!" their patron goddess called out from the bar.

Finally! There was a lick of sense among their group! A voice of reason! Perhaps their goddess will bel able to get them all to stop teasing Bell and—

"Lemme do it at half o' year!" Loki said. "An' I'll double it!"

"Match," said the high elf, Riveria.

"Yeah I can do that too," laughed the prum.

"…I don't know what's going on," began Bete in a slow voice. "But I feel like I ought to strangle the both of you."

The Amazon girls only giggled in reply.

"Don't mind them," the prum laughed as he spoke towards Bell. "We're all like this after a couple drinks. Name's Fynn, by the way. It's nice to finally meet you, Bell. Aiz told us a lot about you after the Minotaur incident."

"…W-What exactly did she tell you?" Bell asked with a shaking voice.

She knew he was a boy. She had called him out on it. Did she tell her teammates _everything_?

"Just that some Minotaur abducted a newbie," the high elf answered. "Based on the description she gave us, we assumed it was the recently popular Blue Bunny of Orario. Hmm. Or do we call you White Rabbit now, like from the stories?"

"J-Just Bell, please," he pleaded.

"So, Bell," Bete scooted a little closer, took a mug of beer from a passing waitress, and placed it in front of Bell. "Aiz was telling us this is just your first week as an Adventurer? Must be pretty tough. How's about you hang with us for a bit 'til you learn the ropes, eh?"

" _I_ am escorting Bell," Aiz cut in with a sharp voice.

"Come on, Aizu~" the smaller Amazon girl cooed. "Don't hog the Rabbit all to yourself. You should share!"

"That might be a problem," Fynn said with his smile faltering slightly. He looked more apologetic this time. "See, we won't be able to take care of someone like hi— like Bell. We just received a quest from Thor Familia."

Bells attention perked.

"Awwwwww, that's right," the same Amazon girl groaned while sprawling her arms across the table. "But I wanted to see Bete make a fool of himself."

"Oi!" barked Bete.

"There's plenty of those chances in the expedition," the high elf muttered before taking a drink. The way she carried herself and spoke so elegantly she may as well be sipping fine tea and talking about politics. She left that impression towards Bell, though she was insulting her teammate further. "It's Bete."

"Oi!" Bete barked again.

"Excuse me," Bell raised his hand and nearly faulted in his confidence once he had their attention. "Um… I heard Thor Familia was wiped out in the Dungeon. Was this not true?"

"No, that sounds about right," Fynn answered. "They hired a bunch of mercenary Adventurers from other familia and led a raid through the Dungeon. Tried tackling the Leviathan down in the Sixtieth Floor. A few survivors managed to make their way up top. They're claiming to have run into the Great Red."

The bar became quiet after Fynn's words.

"Great Red…?" Bell asked.

"Wha?!" the previously deflated Amazon sprung back to life. "How do you not know about— gwoh!"

The other Amazon girl smacked her in the back of the head. "Bell is a newbie. Not everyone knows about Great Red like us."

"…The Apocalypse Dragon," Aiz spoke up in a quiet voice… more quiet than usual, in any case.

Apocalypse Dragon. That sounded like a vicious title. What sort of monster down in the Dungeon could it be to deserve such a name?

But… if it had wiped out a raid team who had been prepared to face the Leviathan… how much stronger was it?

"Great Red is strange," Fynn began. "He just showed up in the Dungeon fourteen years ago while things like the Leviathan and Behemoth have been spotted, killed, and been reborn for the past thousand years. What's stranger, he doesn't appear on one specific floor like Floor Bosses or Monster Rexes. He's what the Guild calls… a Random Boss Encounter. First of his kind.

"The entirety of the Dungeon is his domain. He swims through it, sinking into the walls and climbing through the floors without a problem. No monster can match him. No Adventurer can stand up against him. Very few have lived to witness him.

"We call him the Apocalypse Dragon because he slew both the Black Dragon and Zeus Familia when the two were battling."

Bell sat there in silence. He had heard Zeus Familia, _the_ greatest familia in all of history, had collapsed within the past decade or so. They had the record for defeating the Leviathan and Behemoth _thrice_. There was even a rumor they had reached the absolute bottom of the Dungeon, though none of the members of the raid team were alive any longer.

In the book his grandfather read him, _Dungeon Oratario,_ Bell read stories of heroes challenging the worst monsters known in the Dungeon. There were thirteen in total.

The Black Dragon was, undeniably, the strongest monster from the Dungeon. So feared was it, the entire world had requested Orario to slay it. It was the Grand Quest. And the familia who would slay the Black Dragon will rule the world.

Zeus Familia had challenged the Black Dragon. No one would learn of the results of that battle.

Fynn was telling him Great Red appeared and got rid of them both.

"Remnants of Thor Familia are supposedly down in the Dungeon still," the high elf carried on where Fynn left off. "So says their god, Lord Thor. He still has a strong connection to his children and can sense their presence. He has asked Lady Loki for our assistance."

Loki, who had taken a seat over at the bar instead of the pact table, swished her mug around a few times. "Ya. I owe him fur Rag'nok. Cheap bastard. Playin' that card all outta the blue like this."

"It's what siblings do, Loki-tan," Serafall slid another mug full of beer into her hands while taking the other one away. "Now, what were you saying about falna? You gotta be naked?! Is it anything like a prana exchange ritual?!"

"Oh, ya, that," Loki's words became a little slurred. She took a long swig of her drink before resuming some previous conversation with Serafall.

Serafall was nodding vigorously while scribbling down notes.

She must be asking advice on her duties as a goddess. While Bell was learning from Adventurers, she was learning from her fellow gods. And there wasn't a better god out there than Loki, who was the leader of one of Orario's strongest familia.

"So that's how it is," Fynn said with a wave of his hand. "Sorry, Aiz. But we can't afford to bring your new toy with us. We're going down to retrieve them."

Aiz pulled Bell closer to her while shooting a look at Fynn.

"We're only going to be gone for a month," the high elf sighed. "At most. The child has some high-end armor. I think he'll live that long until we're back."

"She," Bete corrected. "You alright there, Riveria? Had one too many already?"

"…More like I hadn't have enough," she retorted.

"It can't be helped," said the first Amazon girl. "Sorry Aiz, but we're going to need you for this one."

"Yeah, it's not like you can be in two places at once," the other said with a shrug. "Otherwise you can harass the White Rabbit all you wanted."

Everyone failed to notice the way Aiz's eyes flashed with inspiration. Mostly everyone. The high elf, Riveria, glanced once at her with a slight brow raised. She said nothing else as she went back to her drink.

"A month?" Bell asked. "But, I heard it took Thor Familia two years to reach that far down!"

"That's Thor Familia," Fynn explained with a plain smile. "We're _Loki Familia._ We'll be in and out before you know it."

…What a frightening difference in abilities. And to think, Thor Familia was one of the top ten strongest! Was this the might of the second strongest?

"We leave right after Monsterphilia," Fynn said to Aiz. "Preparations are still being made. That'll give you a few days to have fun."

Aiz nodded. A childlike wonder filled her eyes.

"Here you are," Lyuu appeared and placed a hot plate of the tavern's special in front of Bell. She also brought a mug of ale but saw the one Bell had hardly touched. "Oh. I did not realize you had drink. Excuse me then—"

"Nah, she can take it!" Bete took it from Lyuu and placed it on the table. "Bell, first piece of advice. If ya can't drink, you have no business being in the Dungeon! So drink!"

"You just want to get Bell drunk!" the bustier Amazon exclaimed.

"We see through your lies, Bete!" said the other.

"So says the two who drink more than anyone else here?!" Bete argued back. "Bell, don't listen to those two. Cheers! To adventuring!"

Bete raised his mug and waited on Bell.

"C-Cheers," he said and clanked the mug against his before taking a drink.

"A'ight, now look," Bete, as if it were possible, scooted a closer to Bell. "Since you're a newbie, lemme give you a piece of advice. So when you go down into the Dungeon…"

The rest of the night went on like this. Loki Familia continued to order drinks as they tried to give Bell advice. Everyone from the familia was unique and had their own set of skills. They debated with each other, compared experiences, but did agree in most notes. The amount of information they gave him was vastly more valuable than anything the Adventurers previously had given him.

Of course, that was until he could hardly follow their speech after the next couple rounds of drinks. By then, most of them were slurring their words. The exception being Riveria who was perfect in everything she did and Aiz who rarely said more than a full sentence.

And Bete kept ordering drinks for Bell.

But, as Bell drank out of sheer nervousness, he grew more open towards them. He was able to join in on their conversations. He shared his opinions and asked questions. And they treated him just as kindly. He was able to convince them to share a story of their adventurers.

He was able to share with them some of his stories when he was in the farming village.

The night all blurred together after his sixth drink.

"Don't worry, Bell," he heard Serafall whisper.

He was drifting. No. He was flying.

No. He was being carried on her back.

"You did good. They didn't suspect a thing. It looks like only the oldest of gods know about Devils. They trust you. You fed on so much of their sins. I couldn't ask for a better Queen."

He heard what she said… but his mind couldn't register them.

Nor would he be able to remember them in the morning.

It would be as if she never spoke.

0-0-0

"So, so then I tell her…" Hermes cackled, nearly letting his wine tip over as he patted Takemikazuchi's shoulder. "Now, this is the best part… I told her it doesn't go there!"

Hermes almost toppled over with laughter. Takemikazuchi let out a few chuckles to be polite. The god from the Far East didn't fully understand what the joke was.

…He also didn't laugh because if Asfi, Hermes' favorite and the topic of their conversation, had heard about any of this…

The two gods had bumped into each other at the buffet table of the Gathering. Hosted by the Ganesha Familia, gods all across Orario were invited to wine and dine with their fellow divines. Cheerful music played in the background, children of the host familia catered to the gods, and the gods mingled with another.

It was nothing unique. There was always a Gathering every month or two. It was just a fashion to display the amount of wealth the host familia had accumulated. After all, it costed a pretty penny to not just feed and entertain the gods. The host also had to satisfy their unworldly standards.

Really, it was more of a display of power. Only the best familias could afford to throw away millions of valis on a single night.

"But enough about me," Hermes began to wind down. He kept his large grin and let out a few impulsive giggles every now and then. "Take, how's the familia doin'? I heard one of 'ems going to ascend. Good for you."

"It's frightening how sharp your ears are, Hermes-san," Takemikazuchi kept up the polite smile. He knew the god meant well. "I suppose it was only a matter of time. I would have to file a report to the Guild at any rate. But yes, I'm quite proud of them. It just seems like yesterday I began to train them when they were children."

"All the children grow up so fast," Hermes agreed. "Why just the other day…"

Hermes paused as he felt a slight tug on his jacket. He looked around and didn't know who had tried to get his attention. But when the tug happened again, he more focused on the hem of his jacket this time.

There was a little goddess, manifesting in the form of a child, standing close to him and trying to get his attention by pulling on his jacket. Like any other god present, she was of perfect beauty, more resembling a doll than anything. Her hair was long and black, her skin as white as porcelain, and her eyes were as gray as stone.

She also had the eyes of a doll. Large, mesmerizing, but lacking in life.

Well, _eye_ , actually. She had an eyepatch over her left eye. Though it complimented her extravagant (if not a little risqué with how it didn't cover her chest save for two strips of tape) black dress.

"I, like donuts," she said in an equally lifeless tone. She pointed towards the table he and Takemikazuchi were blocking.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry, little miss," Hermes offered a smile and tipped his hat at her. "I will be out of your way. Takemikazuchi, it was a pleasure seeing you again. If you will excuse me."

"Much the same, Hermes-san," the other god gave a bow customary in the Far East and excused himself the same. He went off to mingle with the rest of his divinity.

Hermes began to move away when the back of his jacket was tugged on once more.

"Yes, little miss?" he turned and gave her another charming smile, already knowing it was her who tried to gain his attention once more.

"I, cannot reach…" she said, her voice dragging on. He couldn't tell if it was because of some hidden implication or if she was trying to sound saddened. It made him disappointed with himself. He was proud of his skills to read the intentions of the ladies.

Either way, a gentleman like him couldn't disregard the cries of a lady in distress.

"Worry not, I will fetch one for you," he turned and gave a bow befitting of a knight before a princess. He crossed back towards the table, gathered one of the deserts with a napkin, and handed it to her. "Here you are."

The little goddess didn't say anything. She only stared up at him as she took a small bite out of the donut.

"By your leave, miss," Hermes didn't drop the smile as he excused himself.

His jacket was tugged once more.

"I, want another…" she said.

It wasn't an imperious command. She was stating a fact. She wanted another donut and didn't know how to go about it. It was as though she didn't know how to ask for it.

What a very strange goddess. But, he couldn't say anything. He had his own quirks. Plus there were a number of oddballs out there. Like Ganesha.

Nobody was listening to Ganesha's speech. Yet the god continued to go on and on _and on_ while striking poses fit for a professional body builder. And he kept shouting 'I am Ganesha' as if nobody knew who he was.

It even said so on the invitation. It included a cartoonish illustration of the god too.

"Of course, of course," he nodded and went to retrieve another one. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

She said nothing. She munched on her second donut quietly.

"Then if you will please excuse—"

"I, want another…" she said.

He had blinked and _magically_ the donut was gone.

"My…" he couldn't help but say, "what an appetite, little miss. What's your name?"

"…Ophis," the goddess replied after a momentary pause.

Instead of getting one individual sweet, he took the entire tray and handed it to her. One of Ganesha's children would notice the lack of donuts and retrieve more from the kitchens. Besides, it's not like anyone else was eating them.

The goddess' eye widened as though she had never expected to receive such a bountiful gift. She had no problem carrying the tray in her small arms.

"…Thank you," she said in the same monotone voice as before.

And with that, _finally_ , she walked away.

Hermes let out a small chuckle before starting to head back into the fray again. Now, which god did he need to harass before the night was—

His coat was being tugged again.

 _Curses!_

"I suppose you'd want some milk too…" he almost let out a weary groan as he turned around.

"…What?"

But it wasn't the little goddess that had tried to get his attention. Well, it was _a_ little goddess, sure, but not as tiny as the one who had stolen his assistance. This one was _maybe_ a few celches taller… and definitely more… how should he say this…? More graciously…

Oh who was he kidding? Hestia was _stacked_. For someone with such a childish appearance in both height and beauty, she had the breasts that were greater than even the best of Ishtar's children.

She wasn't called Loli Bigboobs without reason.

"Sorry," Hermes put up a hand to ease the smoldering goddess. Something was irking her. "I thought you were… Never mind. Hello there, Hestia. What can I do for you on this fine evening? Oh, and hello there too, Hephaestus. As lovely as usual, I see."

"Hello, Hermes," the taller goddess standing behind Hestia greeted back. Her expression showed how much she didn't want to be here. Not just at the Gathering (getting her in a dress must have been taxing to her familia) but _here_ in this specific scene.

"Hermes, I need to talk to you!" Hestia said in a voice that couldn't decide whether it wanted to shout or whisper. And, though she was dressed for the occasion, Hestia looked frazzled. Hysterical, even. "You two are the only people I can trust about this! Maybe Miach but I don't know how much he can help me."

"…You're not in debt now, are you?" Hermes grossed as his smile strained.

Hestia was one of the few gods who didn't have a familia and had to get a daytime job. She was a poor goddess who lived in some ruin at the edge of town. She couldn't even afford proper accommodations.

"It's exactly what I asked her," Hephaestus muttered as she pulled a glass of wine from a passing server.

"How rude!" Hestia argued. She jerked as she realized how loud her voice had gotten. She went back to her… hoarse tone. "This has nothing to do with my financial problems! Something happened today while I was working! I ran into…"

She looked around the area and then gestured for the two of them to draw closer.

Hermes and Hephaestus exchanged a look. Hermes wasn't sure it was safe to get so close to Hestia in her current state of mind. Hephaestus gave him an apologetic look that told him it would be better to play along with this charade. Play along and hopefully she will go away.

They both stepped closer and bent down. Even then, Hestia had to tiptoe to whisper to their ears.

"I saw a Devil."

They all stood straight right after.

"…I'm afraid I don't know what that is," Hermes confessed. His smile was starting to falter.

"Same," Hephaestus said bluntly. "So, Hestia, what old man tried to touch you this time? I told you if you shout 'Stranger Danger' then the guards will—"

"It's not _that_ kind of dev—" she began to shout again but then clamped her mouth with her hands. She put her hands down and spoke again in her somewhat low voice. "I would think you two would have known. We're all part of the same pantheon back in Heaven! Zeus fought against them when he first came down!"

"Zeus fought _monsters_ ," Hephaestus pointed out. "And we weren't around when he came here. The only ones who would know about his escapades would be those just old as him. That being your generation and older."

Hermes thought. There were very few gods remaining in this game of theirs that would remember the earliest days of the mortal realm. There were those old crones who were on the council that managed the Guild, Uranus himself, and…

No, it was a dangerous thought. Besides, it wasn't polite to mention a lady's age.

"They are monsters," Hestia raised a finger. "The worst kind! In fact, they're like the progenitors the monsters of the Dungeon come from! And one of them is here! Out of the Dungeon and walking amongst us!"

The two taller gods exchanged another look.

"You don't believe me!" Hestia accused.

"I've never heard of this term before," Hermes said with a shrug. "I'm pretty proud of my network, Hestia. Been doing this for a long time. And not once have I heard this before. Not even from the advance groups who have gone to the deep end of the Dungeon. How 'bout you, Hephaestus?"

"Never," Hephaestus retorted. "I've never heard of any class of monster called Devil. How about you, Freya?"

Hestia jerked and turned petrified.

"I can't say that I have," the irresistibly charming symphony that was Freya's voice made its way to their ears. "Hello there, Hephaestus, Hermes, and… Hestia! How have you been? That's a lovely dress."

Freya, the goddess of beauty who held the crown of the mightiest familia, approached them. Hermes was captivated by her presence, as it had ensnared the other gods and mortals who looked at her. Not even the most disciplined could avoid her charm.

Hestia could. But it was more in part of her immaturity than any sort of discipline.

"F-Freya, hi~" Hestia tried to put up a smile. "You didn't hear anything we were talking about… right?"

"Hestia," Freya breathed out while raising a hand to her own cheek. "Everyone could hear your conversation. But I don't think many are paying it any mind, so you need not worry."

Hestia's mouth fell open as her head spun around.

True to her words, gods and goddesses _had_ heard. They were either looking at Hestia and gossiping about her with each other in hushed tones or were outright pretending to have not heard a thing while quickly looking away.

The rest just didn't care.

"I am curious, though," Freya began to bring up the conversation again. "What were you doing to spot this monster? And how was it no one stopped it?"

"While I was… working," Hestia was reluctant to admit. She was the literal poorest talking to the literal richest. "She walked up to my stall and ordered some food! She looks like any one of us. But I saw through her! She's evil! Evil! She even corrupted a child to become her thrall!"

"Oh, so that's what today was about," Hermes chuckled. "I heard you caused a commotion in the market plaza."

"Hestia," Hephaestus sighed. "Please be considerate of my situation. You have that job because of my referral. If you keep causing problems it's going to look bad for me."

"But I'm telling you this is serious!" Hestia pressed on. "You don't get it! They're like anti-gods! They'll take the children and turn them into—"

"Yo," someone called out. "Mind movin' a bit? I wanna get to the sweets there."

"Sorry," both Hermes and Hephaestus said in unison. And, together, they each grabbed one of Hestia's shoulders and pulled her aside.

"Why, Indra," Freya's smile shifted. "You were just the person I wanted to see."

"Sup~" the new god responded without looking her way. He was busy looking at his options and carefully choosing which ones he wanted.

Unlike most of the gods that had appeared in the Gathering, Indra was dressed in casual attire. He had a button-down shirt with flowers printed, fully open to expose his hardened chest. He wore a pair of board shorts with a pair of sandals. And he had a pair of circular sunglasses over his eyes.

It's not _that_ kind of party, Hermes wanted to say.

This was the first time the god had appeared to any of the Gatherings. He was new, completely fresh to the game. And he was quickly ascending in power at an alarming rate.

Far too fast. Faster than Freya and Loki Familias did.

The Indra Familia had been able to take the number three spot in its first decade and wasn't showing signs of stopping there.

"Would you mind lending me your ear for a moment?" Freya asked. "There was something I wanted to discuss with you in private."

"Man… but I just got here…" he grumbled as he approached her. He popped a chocolate ball into his mouth and talked while he chewed. "Ya. Sure. I can dig it fer a bit."

"Charming," Freya said with her smile widening.

Whether Indra noticed the second meaning was unknown. He kept chewing while waiting for her to lead the way.

"If you will excuse me everyone," Freya said to the other three. "I wish you all a good night."

She turned and began to walk towards the balcony. Indra followed her without a word.

"So that's Indra…" Hermes muttered as he fixed his hat. "Guy didn't even say hi."

Hephaestus didn't comment.

"That's not important," Hestia said. "Now listen! That Devil who appeared is masquerading as a goddess! She calls herself Serafall or something like that!"

They didn't see it. He had his back towards them.

Indra's smile widened.

0-0-0

"So, _Devils_."

Freya didn't respond. For a moment, her mask almost slipped as pure revulsion swept through her. She put her hands on the balcony's edge as she looked out towards Ganesha's garden.

…Of course the god would have statues of himself. Most would. But did they have to be sculpted of him making those ridiculous poses?

Indra walked up beside her, rested his back against the balcony, and continued to chew away at his sweets.

"What do you know of them?" Freya asked right away.

"Nasty little things," Indra began but then cut himself off. He wagged a finger at her. "Uh, uh, uh! Freya, you naughty thing, you! Your Charm ain't gonna work on me. I can't just tell ya these things."

She kept the smile up.

Inda couldn't be Charmed by her beauty, much to her irritation. It was almost a wound against her professional pride as a goddess of beauty. Almost.

He was too insane.

Insane, but brilliant.

There were several reasons why Indra had risen from the absolute bottom to be able to stand beside her and Loki. Having the official place as third strongest was just a formality. Really, should their familias clash, Indra could stand against them on equal footing.

All of this was because Indra was as brilliant as he was insane.

He proved it once again by _accidentally_ telling her he knew a lot about these abominations. And he knew it. He knew exactly how much she wanted the information. He also knew how valuable the information was.

"You've made quite the name for yourself," she began. "The fastest growing familia to date and one of the strongest too. We all thought you didn't care for festivities like this. We all thought you were so enthralled with your glutton for power. What convinced you to come today?"

"Free food, drink, and ladies," he said with a toothy smile. "I mean, did ya see the knockers on that one? _Ba-kow_! No wonder they call'er Lolli Big Boobs."

"Loli," she corrected. "I had thought you came from the Far East."

"East, but not _far._ Ya know there're, like, five or six or twenty countries in-between, yeah? Sides, _loli_ ain't even from the Far East."

"It was given to her based off of a term deriving from the Far East. It means 'little girl'."

"Facts need checkin'," he said with a slight insult in his tone. "Loli comes from the west. Came from the term _Lolita._ Word still means the same but the origins of both come from… somewhere 'round here."

He waved a dismissive hand, ending the topic.

"Is that the sort of woman you're interested in?" she asked next.

"Nah," he denied right away. "Though I do like my ladies a little curvaceous. Don't mind her bein' short either. But feels like I'm doin' somethin' illegal if I tried anything. Young face and all that. Like a kid. 'Sides, it's more fun to look. Really, just look at 'em. They're like their own sideshow."

"You should have said something," she teased. "I could have introduced you."

"…Might take you up on that offer," he said in a somewhat more serious tone. Though he still had a lax presence. "Doesn't seem like she's gonna be backing out of this one. Shame. She really stepped in something here."

"What do you know about the boy she mentioned?" she asked next, trying to suppress everything within her to not give anything away.

Indra lowered his head so he could peer over his shades and look directly at her. "The Devil's thrall? Just some poor sap who got himself suckered into servitude. But you already know 'bout that. We both know you know. You saw him, didn't'cha?"

Freya kept up her smile.

"…He is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. I'd kill him myself if he didn't repulse me so much."

Indra cocked his head back and let out a throaty laugh. "Can't even dirty your hands through your kids, eh? Man, that's one vicious way to look at it, lady. So you're just gonna do nothin' 'bout it? Just watch him from a distance?"

"As it turns out, I won't have to," she said with a different kind of smile. "You will."

Indra said nothing. He only bit into another sweet and chewed slowly.

"That right?" he said after the silence dragged on. "What makes ya think I'm gonna?"

"Because you already are," she said.

More silence.

He gave an exaggerated sigh, "How lame! I didn't think you figured it out so soon! Kinda ruins the whole surprise now."

She had bluffed and it had paid off. She knew absolutely nothing about these creatures. She could only guess Indra had a plan of action based on his foretelling on how much he knew.

"But!" he said suddenly, raising a finger. "I have a better idea!"

She almost frowned.

He turned and pointed at her, "I'm going to do squat. I'm going to leave him be, let him get stronger, and then make _you_ deal with it when you can't tolerate him any longer.

"See, Freya, I don't like you. Not even a little. Not you, or Loki, or any other horny honcho who dares to call themselves _gods_. Bunch of losers, if you ask me. All of you. Been here for _millenniums_ and have hardly made any progress. I just show up and, boom! Already your match.

"But, see, being a god should be _natural_. It's a responsibility. Like raising kids. You're supposed to do that anyways. Worrying about personal wealth should always come second.

"Adventurers… so out of style," he grumbled next. "Do you wanna know my secret, Freya? Wanna know how I got so powerful so quickly? Oh, yeah, sure, I got kids of my own. I have a full pack of Adventurers like you do. But they're just overpowered _miners_. The guys who bring home the bacon to fuel the real secret."

He stepped up closer to her; close enough to be in her breathing space. She didn't shirk away. She watched him.

" _Heroes,_ " he whispered in awe.

He stepped away, spun on his heels, and began to trek away.

"Heroes?" she asked, both curious and disappointed. "As in the warriors before we descended from Heaven? The children without blessings?"

"Hmm…" he stopped. For this instance, a level of cruel animosity crossed his face. He was no longer playing. "Heroes, Freya. There was a time these kids ventured into the Dungeon before we showed up. And there was a time before that. And a time before that one too.

"It all started with a little story about Angels, Dragons, and these things called Sacred Gears."

He turned back around, waved over his shoulder, and left her.

Freya was left with her curiosity spiking.

0-0-0

"Job's done," Indra said. "Passed on the homework to the old hag. She's going to look into it. Pretty hilarious, she knows I'm making her do this too. And she knows she's going to no matter how much she hates me. Classic."

"That is… good," said Ophis. "…Thank you."

"Oh ho! Looks like you learned something new."

"They, were saying it after receiving from the mortals. I, am a god. I, must fit in."

"Don't worry 'bout the little stuff like that," Indra waved it off. "So how do we drag Loki into this? I don't think she's gonna take the same bait as Freya."

"First, we worry about Freya. Freya, is the strongest. She, will be needed to kill Baka Red."

"That's fine and all… but that's kinda long-term goal. What about this Evilus group? Or, you know, Devils starting to appear out of nowhere. I thought you said they weren't going to be a problem for another couple hundred years."

"…Baka Red is the reason. The Devils, they are acting in haste. Time is running out. They, will protect the Dungeon."

"I could ask the Heroes to take care of them. Better to be sure than entrust this to some greedy little harlot like Freya."

"No. They, are no match for the Devils as they are now."

"Even with Cao Cao? Y'know, all he needs is one hit."

"One hit he will not land. The Devils, are especially aware of his weapon."

"Ah. Didn't know that. Alright. So what's the next step?"

"…Find more ruins. Find the churches. Create more Sacred Gears. Uncover the Longinii. Our deal, uncover blueprints and I will tell you the lairs of the Dragons."

"All to make the Heroes stronger… So same as usual then. Sure thing. Will I be seeing you again anytime soon?"

"Perhaps. I, will find you again. I, must investigate this new Devil. There were seven… four of them have awakened. Three are still in stasis. The Dungeon does not have the power to resurrect them right now. Devils, cannot procreate. There, have always been seven.

"I, am curious about this… boy."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Two things.

First, this chapter went longer than expected so I decided to cut it in half.

Second, made a mistake in the previous chapter that I need to point out (yes I'm aware of a few others but this one specifically I'm addressing). Hestia should still believe Bell is a girl. Yet she calls him a boy in the last chapter. This was my mistake.

So until the reveal, she will keep believing he is a girl.

That is all.

Now on with the show!

* * *

It was another morning. Bell had gone to bed in his own private room, only to find Serafall snuggling at his side… in her room. He had no clue how he got there and her answers were always vague about it. But, as this was yet another morning like this, he was starting to expect this to happen and might freak out that one random morning he _did_ wake up in his room.

It wasn't his stomach that woke him up this time. Nor was it Serafall's warms trying to squeeze the life out of him… or her snoring… or the random burst of giggles while she dreamt.

What woke him up was a slight pain in his hand. It was a prickly feeling at first and he had assumed to have laid on his arm awkwardly so the circulation numbed his hand. But after moving to readjust himself, the pain didn't go away. It gradually increased.

Eventually, he couldn't ignore it any longer. He opened his eyes, staring up at the veil that covered Serafall's bed, and raised his hand to see what the fuss was about.

…A slime ball was staring back at him.

It was blue, as big as both his hands, and, for whatever reason, had a pair of red-rimmed glasses despite not having eyes or even a face.

And it was slowly, as slow as a snail, crawling up his hand and eating away at his skin.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" he shrieked, sat straight up, and flung his arm around in an attempt to throw the thing off of him.

"Bell?" Serafall slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong? Are we under attack again…? I thought Bael-chan was on duty…"

She stretched, blinked a few times, and then looked at Bell.

"SONA, NO!" she screamed and swatted her hand around.

The back of her hand smacked perfectly onto the side of the slime ball despite how much Bell was flailing his arm around. There was a loud crack upon impact as the monster was blown off of Bell and flown across the room.

It crashed onto the wall, splattering into a giant blotch of sticky goo. Its glasses and a magic stone the size of a pebble clattered to the floor.

"Serafall… W-What…" Bell looked at the stain starting to dry.

There came the sound of wood and plaster breaking. Trickles of dust landed on his nose. It forced him to look up at the source.

The ceiling that the veil didn't cover cracked open and grew wider. It was just wide enough for Bell to be able to put his hand through if he could reach. Something blue began to ooze out. It was a single drop but comprised of a mass exactly as large as the slime ball.

A second slime ball dropped down and landed on the sheets between the two.

The red glasses flew into Serafall's hands and she placed it delicately on the slime ball's apparent front. She even took a second to adjust them to fit to scale.

"Sona, be nice," she said sternly to the slime ball, wagging a finger at her. "This is Bell, the one I told you about. Don't make me do things I'll feel guilty about later."

"…Serafall?" Bell asked.

The slime ball did not move. There was no indication it had heard any of her words.

"Auuuuu, I can't be mad at you!" Serafall gushed and grabbed the slime ball. She held it tight against her arms. "What kind of onee-sama would I be if my So-tan looked at me like—"

It popped. She squeezed the slime ball so hard it popped. Blue gunk exploded everywhere with the magic stone landing on the sheets.

A moment later, a third slime ball fell from the same crack above the ceiling.

Serafall put the red glasses on it, adjusted them, and then softly patted its top. The slime ball jiggled per each pat.

"What's going on?" Bell asked after wiping some of the gunk out of his face. "Why did that crack just form? Did… Did a monster just _spawn_ in your castle?!"

"Bell, this is my So-tan," Serafall lifted the monster with both her hands. She rubbed her face against its side. "Isn't she adorable? She's super smart! Did you know she wants to build a school for everyone? Say hi to her!"

Bell looked at the monster in her hands. It was either tamed since it wasn't trying to dissolve Serafall's hands… or so completely harmless it would take a great deal of time to begin the digestive process. He also couldn't tell whether the thing was alive or not. It didn't move on its own other than to quiver slightly in response to Serafall's respiratory system.

Honestly, he could be looking at the thing's butt for all he knew.

There was also the fact this was the _third_ slime monster he had seen. The other two were clearly dead. And who knows how many others there were before them?

"Um… hello?" he brought up a strained smile and asked rather than greeted. "It… It's nice to finally meet you… Sona."

The slime ball did not respond.

"There, now you two have met," Serafall's smile was loving as she let the monster rest in her lap. Her fingers stroked the top as she addressed Bell. "Sorry I haven't had the chance to introduce you two earlier. Sona's been really busy lately with club activities. But sometimes she misses me so much she sneaks into my bed while I'm asleep. Don't tell anyone this. It's a sacred secret between sisters and as my Queen I expect you to honor it!"

He could only stare at the slime ball in her hands. The glasses were starting to fall off with each pet Serafall gave it.

"…Your sister is a slime ball?" Bell asked with heavy skepticism… and slight worry. He knew his goddess was a little… eccentric. Sure, she was bubbly, chipper, perky, spontaneous, and more than often mischievous, but never did he think she was… off.

Serafall gasped with a stricken expression. She snapped back at him, angrily, "Bell! That's not nice! My So-tan might give me the cold shoulder in public, but she's the most responsible person you'll ever meet! Apologize!"

He didn't understand. He didn't insult the monster. All he had asked was how and why her 'sister' was a slime ball…

He reconsidered the statement. Slime ball. Through a certain perspective, the term slime ball can be taken in a figurative sense. He had heard some of the farmers back home describe the dishonest merchants from traveling caravans.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Bell put his hands up and tried to defend himself. "I meant it in a literal sense!"

It didn't work. Serafall made a deeper gasp with her mouth hanging open.

"Bell Alcaeus Cranel!" she breathed out like an enraged mother.

"Serafall, please, let me explain… Alcaeus?"

"That's not important," she said quickly. "There are some things you don't call a lady, Bell. I'll excuse you this first time only because Sona is a very forgiving person. Now, I don't want to hear another word of this. Go on and get ready for the day."

He had questions. He had _so_ many questions. He had heard so many things about Sona since his first day in her familia… peerage… whatever this family really was. But never did he think Sona was really a slime monster. He always assumed Sona was a younger version of Serafall.

"Go on, go on," she told him, waving her hand in a gesture for him to shoo. She was still miffed with him over the accusation. But her ire was dwelled as she continued to stroke her fingers on the surface of the slime ball's gooey texture.

He had no choice but to put this on the list of things he started to build in secret.

The things she had him do, the terms she used, and the way other gods and Adventurers treated them; it all felt like they weren't a true familia despite having a registry in the Guild.

And why, just why, did that goddess Hestia call her a Devil?

0-0-0

"So Bell, I've been thinking…" Serafall began as she was sprawled across the bed on her stomach, her legs kicked up in the air, and facing him while he gathered the rest of his things. At her side rested Sona, who Bell had noticed was gradually dragging itself across the sheets towards the edge of the bed.

Rather… towards him.

"I know it's your big plan to become the bestest hero ever," she continued. "But do you have any short goals that will help you along the way? I found it best to have a bunch of them, like stepping stones."

"Short goals…?" he asked, tilting his head as he thought.

"Yup! Usually when I achieve something, I feel great about it but I also know there's something else I need to achieve after it."

"Do you have any of those?"

She gave it some thought, looking away with a finger tapping against her lower lip. "Well, one of the first things I did was find you and get you to join my family. Right now I'm focusing on learning as much as I can about the surface world. After that? Well it's a secret~"

She winked and blew him a kiss.

He gave a light laugh at that and went back to strapping on the next piece of armor to the battle gown Serafall made for him. After that, he debated about putting on the bonnet. Really, he didn't think there was a point to it other than a fashion sense. But then some of the members of Loki Familia told him there were powerful charms placed on the headpiece that he couldn't ignore.

The entire armor set had impressed _them_ , the second best familia in all of Orario. There was no way he could ask his goddess for a similar set for a man. Who knows how much this all cost already?!

But… he was tired of people confusing him as a girl.

He was tired of all the groping!

"I guess… I would like to save up for male clothes," he said under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked with a sweet smile… but there was something dangerous mixed into it. Her hearing was sharp. He wasn't even that loud!

"I-I said…" he glanced at the mirror, trying to find an excuse quick enough. "Y-You know. You said this outfit was for a battle mage. So I was thinking… about trying to learn magic?"

"Magic?" she blinked once at the idea.

He was sweating bullets. There's no way she was going to believe his excuse.

"Bell, if you want to learn magic, I can teach you the bare basics," she said next in a simple tone.

"R-Really?" he blinked at that, twice. Once because she was going along with his words and twice because of what she said. "But I thought magic can only be acquired with really expensive grimoire. Or other times it's because they're from magical species like the elves. That's what Miss Riveria said."

"Details," she waved it off and kicked her feet around so she could sit upright. "You're part of my peerage, Bell. It's natural for us to be able to twist and bend the order of things. It's just what we do! Come over here and I'll show you."

He crossed over the throw rugs to stand a few celch in front of her.

"Magicians back in the day used really complicated algorithms for their spells," she began to lecture. "They created magic circles using _math_ to activate spells. I know a lot about them, and I use them to sharpen my techniques like the teleportation spell I gave you. But you'll find once you get a grasp for things, it'll all come natural and you can toss those silly rules out the window."

"But… I was told magic is all about finding your center, channeling and maintaining your inner energy, and reciting an aria," Bell said, repeating the lecture Riveria gave him the other night.

"I'm surprised you remember all of that," Serafall said with honest astonishment. "You had so many drinks that night."

"I just don't remember how we got home…" he muttered with an apologetic smile. He knew Serafall had somehow managed to get him home.

"You don't need to worry about _modern_ magic, Bell," Serafall put her hand to her lips and gave a haughty laughter. "I know all sorts of secrets about magic! And thanks to the Queen Piece inside your core, you're compatible with my style of magic. You don't need all that complicated stuff! Watch!"

She raised one hand, palm facing the ceiling. There was no magic circle this time but he could feel the familiar tingle of energy coursing through her. It began to distort the air in her palm like an invisible flame.

In the next instant, water began to form, filling in an invisible spherical vessel as though a greater force was pouring into it from a pitcher.

His eyes widened with amazement. She saw and her smile grew with both pride and cheer.

"Remember how to use the teleportation spell? All you need to do is focus your desires on what you want, wish for it to be true, and _voila_!"

She moved her fingers through the water. It changed shape, becoming a flowing stream, becoming a band of rope wrapping around her wrist and fingers, and then became serpentine with a maw and eyes. With a flick of her wrist did it freeze over into a beautifully detailed ice sculpture.

Bell clapped his hands in amazement.

"It'll take some practice to get used to," she said next. "But I do have some premade spells for you to mess around with until you can start making your own spells. Let me see your hand."

He nodded eagerly, giving her the same hand she used when transferring her family crest over to him as well as the teleportation spell. A magic circle lit up in her palm as it hovered over his. A matching circle appeared in his almost immediately. With a few flexing of her fingers, new markings were added to the circle's already complex design.

When she pulled her hand away, both circles had vanished.

"Fire, ice, lightning, for starters," she said, wagging a finger each time she listed off an element. "I also gave you a basic shield and healing. The bare essentials for any starter mage!"

"It's that easy?" he asked with mild disbelief. He was looking at his hand. "I can shoot fireballs out of my palm? Or freeze monsters in an instant? And block attacks with a magic shield!"

"Sure, maybe?" Serafall shrugged. "If that's what you want to do with them. Bell, this is very important. We use our imagination to give our spells form. So if you want to chuck a Molotov or flamethrower, you're going to have to picture it inside your head. All I did was make it so the element will listen to your command until you can do it on your own. Like riding a bike! You start with training wheels!"

"…Molotov?" he questioned. "Flamethrower? Bike?"

"It also depends on your will," she continued on, wagging a finger with a stern face to get her point across. "Imagine creating a shield. It depends on how much effort you put into it. A strong will won't let it break. But if you panic, if you're afraid and want to run away, that shield will fail you. You need to stand strong and remain focused! Do you understand me?"

"I… I understand," he said and meant it. He clenched his hand into a fist and repeated her words into his mind.

He wouldn't be able to call himself a hero if he had a weak fortitude. His grandfather told him a hero needed to be strong if he was going to save the maiden in trouble.

"Good," she said with a gentle smile. "I'll see about Aju-tan giving you lessons on magic. He's the best magician in all the world!"

He stared at his hand again, eyes tracing the crest of Serafall that had disappeared.

"Bell…? Is something wrong?"

He looked up at her. He felt… guilty. "It's just… I had a thought. You gave me so much, Serafall. You were the only one to accept me into your familia. You gave me the weapon of a legendary hero. You gave me high-tier armor that even Loki Familia complimented… even if it's for a girl. And now you're giving me magic?

"I… I haven't done anything to deserve this. I've hardly been able to fight any monsters and gain any magic stones. The only money I brought in was from that night at the Benevolent Mistress. And even then you made me keep it! Serafall… this is all so much. I feel like I should do something for you!"

She looked at him for a moment. There was a sad look in her eyes.

"Bell… are you afraid I will leave you?" she asked in a low voice.

He wanted to deny the idea. But the idea was what brought this moment of doubt. He hesitated before answering.

"…Maybe," he said with shame and fear as he looked away. "I'm doing my best. I really am. But I'm afraid… I'm afraid I'm not good enough. That eventually you'll get tired of me and my lack of progress. That—"

She came to him, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tight. Despite having such a small body, Serafall's grip around him was strong enough to force his words to end.

"We have a contract, Bell," she said more to herself than to him. "You're doing more than enough. I couldn't ask you for anything else. All you need to do is follow those guidelines. Keep telling me stories about your adventures. And, please, never leave me. I need you more than you can ever realize."

She gave him one more squeeze and released him. When she stepped away, she gave him a large smile. But her eyes were still sad.

"Now go!" she said, falling back into her chipper personality. "This morning's horoscope predicts today is going to be eventful! Use today to test out some experimental magic that's _definitely_ not dangerous! Go on! Shoo, shoo!"

She turned him around by the shoulders and pushed against his back. After a few more short exchange of words, Bell conjured a summoning circle and teleported away.

Serafall walked back to the bed… and began to sag.

She gave a long and loud yawn. "Sona… it's _way_ too early. How do humans deal with these bright hours? It's exhausting even when I got a full four hours of sleep."

Sona didn't respond.

"I guess it's all worth it if it's for my Bell," Serafall said, grunting as she stretched with her arms over her head until something popped, and then fixed the fluffy pink robe over her shoulders. Now that Bell wasn't here there wasn't a reason for it to start slipping and show her cleavage.

Again, Sona didn't respond.

"There is something I need you to do," she said next, picking up the blob with one hand before it was about to fall off the edge. She raised it up to look at it straight through the glasses. "I need you to stick with Bell today. And I don't mean like _that_. So-tan has me so there's no reason for you to be trying to look for a boy. Hmm. I don't mind sharing Bell with you… but only if your Onee-sama gets to join!"

The slime monster began to droop as it was being upheld by Serafall's fingertips.

Serafall put her other hand under it to give it a better foundation. "Stay with him. If things play out like I planned, he'll be at Monsterphilia. If he somehow makes it to the Dungeon, draw in as many monsters as you can. I have a plan for my adorably doubtful little Queen! Do this for me and I'll treat you to some udon. Understood? Thanks, So-tan! You're the best!"

The slime said nothing.

Serafall tossed it underhanded towards the center of the room while her other hand created a magic circle. The monster spun lazily with its glasses threatening to fall off, yet it never did anything in response to being tossed. Another summoning circle appeared where the slime ball would have landed. In a flash of light, Sona was teleported out of the room.

0-0-0

Bell reappeared in the familiar back alley he and Serafall used whenever using the teleportation spell. It would only work towards her castle or in this specific spot. Nowhere else.

He also needed a minute to regain his bearings. No matter how many times he used the spell, he couldn't get over the nausea that came afterwards. He wished to just _walk_ to the Dungeon like a normal person but Serafall wouldn't let him. He didn't even know where her castle was!

The nausea was the reason why he didn't eat breakfast in the castle. The first two days of that were horrible. Instead, Serafall sought an alternative.

Fortunately, this alley was close to Main Street which would then lead towards the Dungeon. But before the Dungeon would it lead to the Benevolent Mistress.

The maids were always hard at work. Right now, this early in the morning, they were busy cleaning the interior while setting up tables and chairs for the outside. They were transforming the nightly tavern into a daytime café that was popular for the wives and lovers of Adventurers.

Serafall had made a deal with Mama Mia for Bell's sake. The cook who made the maids' morning portions would make an extra meal for Bell.

Normally, it was the ashen-haired Syr who waited for him to arrive and hand over his wrapped breakfast and lunch. But today, it was the blonde-haired elf, Lyuu. She was doing Syr's job of brushing the front patio with the bento resting on the windowsill.

"Good morning, Miss Lyon," Bell greeted as he approached.

"Bell," Lyuu's eyes widened the smallest of fragments. It hardly affected her stoic expression. "Good morning."

She put the broom aside, went over to grab his meal, and climbed down the steps to approach him.

"Is Syr sick today?" Bell asked with worry.

"Nothing like that, I assure you," she said stiffly. She was always like this around him. Then again, she rarely talked to anyone else other than Syr or Mama Mia. She didn't say anything to the patrons or to the other maids other than a few orders.

"Syr asked for the day off," she continued. "Today is Monsterphilia and she asked Mama Mia if she could attend. She was permitted to go as she does not live within the Benevolent Mistress."

"I was wondering why everyone seemed so excited for the past few days," he mused. "I didn't know the festival was today."

"Have… you never attended Monsterphilia, Bell?" she asked slowly, almost unsure of herself.

"I just recently moved into the city," he answered. "The farming village I grew up in had festivals but none as big as this. Honestly… it's a bit overwhelming."

Lyuu nodded in understanding. She handed over the bento and he accepted it with thanks.

"There is one more thing," she said suddenly. "A favor, if it is not out of your way. In fact, it might be beneficial so you can enjoy the festival before going into the Dungeon."

"Um… sure," he nodded. "If it's something I can help with, I'll be more than glad. You helped me a lot that one night, Miss Lyon. I wouldn't have been able to face any customer without you!"

He offered her a sincere smile. She didn't respond other than a single blink. But, he could have sworn, her face was starting to redden.

"It would seem in her excitement, Syr had forgotten her wallet," from the front pocket of her apron did she pull out a coin purse. "None of us can leave to deliver it to her. I was hoping you could bring it to her in our stead."

"Oh, yeah, sure!" he nodded and accepted the coin purse. He put it inside the side pocket of his travel bag. "Do you happen to know where she might be?"

"Not… precisely," Lyuu admitted. "I don't believe she will be in the arena to spectate the monster taming events. You would want to check the main venue where the stalls are lined. The festival grounds are down Main North, and make a right onto East Main."

"Thanks, Miss Lyon!" Bell said and turned to leave. He waved a hand at her. "I'll make sure to give this to Syr!"

He took off jogging towards the festival grounds.

Lyuu watched him go until the crowds swallowed his presence. Once he was out of reach, she let out a breath of air not necessarily a sigh.

From the same pocket she pulled out Syr's wallet, Lyuu pulled out a crisp white envelope. It had Bell's name on it in her handwriting, a heart sticker sealing it shut, and a small splash of perfume.

She had almost given it to him.

It wasn't her style. She was more direct with any means of approach, if not heavily secluded from making unnecessary attachments. Even now she questioned why she wrote such a thing.

She blamed those patrons who left their romance novels after leaving.

With another breath, she tucked it back inside and went to retrieve her broom.

"Not today, Lyuu," she muttered to herself and went back to work. "Remember Syr. Remember your friendship. This is why you have the portrait of him stashed away."

"Have what, nyah?" asked Anya as she came outside with sheets for the tables. "Lyuu, are nyou talkin' to nyaself again? Been doing that a lot nyore soon as the White Rabbit showed up, nya."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lyuu retorted with a frosty stare that left no room for argument.

Anya's tail stiffened as she quickly turned away and went back to work.

0-0-0

Carbuncle Redfist Ufiti, a proud Ufiti beast and alpha of his troop, sat in his cage as he awaited his turn for these savages to pull him before a crowd and have him do tricks like a circus freak. They even refused to call him by his name! It was insulting!

He bore the symbol of his great ancestor, the first Ufiti and what they named themselves after! And his symbol, the patch of silver fur along his back, was the largest and most shimmering of his kind each strand may as well have been woven out of silver.

These _animals_ called him Silverback for it.

If he could speak in their tongue, and provided he was willing to stoop to their vulgar levels, he would have dared to call them mudmen. It would serve them right.

But he wouldn't. He was an Ufiti of refined taste and culture.

He watched them run around the backstage of their stadium. Other impressive individuals such as Carbuncle were chained and caged, sometimes both, like he, and were wheeled away for the stage further up. They were set on a schedule with one oaf barking out orders in their tongue.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a gap. None of these savages were there to keep an eye on him. It was as though every possible coincidental incident happened all at once that demanded their immediate attention without them noticing the shift.

"Wow! You're so big!" said someone in the universal language.

He looked down, spotting a small individual peering up at him from the other side of the cage.

Though she appeared in the shape of the savages, she was nothing like them. She was a creature from the dark under. Her presence itself demanded his full respect or damnation of the worst kind would fall upon him. She was not of his troop, or even of his clan, or even of his kind altogether. Yet she still exuded the aura of being his alpha.

"You're probably the biggest one I've seen in a long time!" she continued to compliment him. "What's your name, fella?"

He tried to answer. But the muzzle along his mouth made him sound like some rampant beast snarling and growling.

"Oh, hold on," she said and then quickly looked both ways to see if anyone was watching her. There were no monsters around so there was no point to her gestures, perhaps in the name of a personal play of things.

Power poured out of her hands. Taint of the dark belonging to legend. Reality warped at her command through her nimble fingers.

He understood who this was. He had never crossed such an entity nor ever had been exposed to its might in any way. The difference in authority was as vast as the ground was to the sky.

The muzzle was unlocked. It hung off of one strap. Not enough to completely fall off but enough for him to speak. She also didn't undo any of the bindings keeping him in place.

"Leviathan," he dipped his head in absolute respect and fealty. "Your Highness, you grace me with your presence. I am Carbuncle Redfist Ufiti. Please forgive me for not showing you the proper formalities. I would pound my chest in the beat the world will sing at your arrival upon these heathens were I not foolishly captured."

"Oh that old thing?" the Leviathan gushed with joy. She put a hand to her cheek and had a broad smile. "I was actually working on something new. Something for all ages! But never mind that. Don't worry about me so much. Besides, we all have our off days. You would not believe how many of those I've had this week…"

"I am not worthy of your kindness," Carbuncle lowered his head further.

"Anywho, I'm here to make you an offer," the Leviathan spoke cheerily, but with a healthy amount of malevolence behind her intentions. "It's been kept mum for now. But… I have chosen a successor."

"This is most glorious news!" Carbuncle praised. The approving grunts and cheers from the nearby prisoners agreed with him. "Why, this is a cause for celebration!"

"Sure, sure," she nodded a few times. "But not right now. Right now, he's not exactly up to par with the job. I'm trying to fluff him up, so to speak."

"Ah, I understand completely," he returned with a nod of his own. It was as much tradition as it was law. Only the strongest may lead. Be it from a pack, a troop, a clan, a territory, to even the entirety of the Dungeon.

"I've been stuffing that boy with greed since I found him," she said, placing her hands on her hips and raising her head with pride. "He's powerful enough to tackle a Monster Rex on his own. I'm sure of it! But the problem is… he doubts himself. He thinks his progress is too slow and thinks I'm going to give him the boot. That's where you come in!"

Carbuncle began to understand. "Am I to assume you wish for me to challenge this ward of yours in the ways of old?"

"Through combat to the death, yes!" she answered with another broad grin. "Don't worry about not being a Monster Rex. While he is powerful, he's inexperienced. And you look like you've been around the ringer a few times, Redfist-san. You're exactly what I need to knock some sense into him!"

Ah. The power of the Leviathan without the wit of the hunt. Nor was this ward arrogant with his power. He doubted himself. He doubted he was going to meet the expectations of the great and mighty Leviathan.

"You honor me with such a privilege, Your Highness. My name shall be revered for being able to match blows against your chosen. Alas, I am bound. And even if you were to free me, I fear the monsters will become alert to my freedom."

"Don't worry, I have an idea!" she said, lifting a finger into the air. She then regaled everyone within the chamber. "Listen up everybody! When I give the signal, all of you will be set free. Cause as big of a commotion as you can so that Redfist-san can sneak through all the chaos. Make it back to the Dungeon and I'll reward you well!"

There was a round of excited muttering amongst themselves.

"Your Highness," Carbuncle spoke up. "Do you mean to say your chosen walks among the monsters? He is disguised as one of them just as you are?"

"…Something like that," she answered with a sweet smile. "You will be able to find him. Just… search for the scent of a Level One Slime."

"Can we eat the humans?" one of them asked.

The Leviathan paused, her eyes flashing with something as cold and dark as the deepest ocean. She looked away, but the feeling of dread never escaped the room.

"Well… Luci-tan might not be too happy about it. But it's part of the Stage Three and Five plans. Since we're still on Stage One, I don't think it would hurt it. Plus, it _would_ have to be convincing. I guess I can write it off as a worker's expense…

"You know what? Sure! As a matter of fact, there's a certain goddess working one of the stalls. She's the only goddess working so you can't miss her. The one who devours her and sends her back to Genkai will receive the grand prize! A complete Level Up!"

She waved her hand. The muzzle on Carbuncle returned in its uncomfortable place. It was as though time had been paused and then resumed while he failed to notice it. The humans returned from whatever it was that occupied them. The schedule was back on and the next prisoner was wheeled away for the stage.

The Leviathan was nowhere to be seen.

0-0-0

"Syr!" he called out to the crowds. He couldn't find the ashen-haired maid anywhere. He was hoping to find her soon, give her the wallet, and then run off into the Dungeon.

He couldn't wait to go down there, find a monster, and try out his new magic!

But priorities first. He had to find Syr because he already made the promise to Lyuu.

The festival grounds were crowded. There was enough room for him to move around the wide street but at certain stalls did he have to try and swim through the crowds to get across. Children ran around with toys and sweets, vendors were shouting to sell their products, and everyone else was trying to get around just like Bell.

There were more than the common citizen attending. There were a lot of Adventurers present too. Some were in ordinary clothes while others were in their gear.

Further down, towards the end of the street where the colesseum was, a constant roar of applause was heard from this distance. That was where the main event of Monsterphilia was being held.

He debated about buying a ticket to see how professional Adventurers fought against monsters… but thought against it. He didn't want to spend any more money than he needed.

"Syr!" he called out again, looked around to see if he could spot her, and then kept moving.

"Bell?" he heard a voice from where he came.

"Syr?" he turned and called out.

"Bell!" a hand shot up over the heads of the crowds. It waved at him. "I'm over here!"

"I'm coming! Ah, excuse me. Sorry. Sorry, sorry!"

He had to fight against the traffic of people, stepping on a few toes and getting into others' way. But eventually he managed to find a gap and freely move back towards Syr.

He didn't know he expected to find her in her maid uniform, and it may have played a part on why he couldn't find her. Syr was dressed in a modest but cute dress that matched her eyes.

"Bell, what're you doing here?" she asked while looking at his battle garments. "Were you on your way to the Dungeon?"

"I was but then Miss Lyon asked me to give you this…" he said while pulling out the coin purse from his pack. He handed it over to her.

Syr blinked, patted her skirt and realized the same purse wasn't where it belonged, and then smiled at him. "Oopsie~ That would have been embarrassing. Thank you so much, Bell. You didn't have to do this. I could have gone back to the café."

"Don't worry, it's nothing," he waved it off. "I just came by to drop that off. I'll be going to the Dungeon now."

"Wait!" she said before he could leave. She stepped up and grabbed him by his hand.

He blushed. Syr was a really cute girl. Having her hold his hand like this made him stop in his tracks.

"At least let me buy you something for this!" she said.

"Y-You don't have to do that much…" he muttered, failing to meet her eyes.

"Bell… you're not going to disregard a cute girl's offer of thanks, are you?" she said with a sweet smile that would have competed with Serafall's. It even had a similar presence of dread.

"N-No…" he sighed. "Thank you very much, Syr. I would appreciate it."

"It's no trouble at all," she said with the same sweet smile while leading him to the nearest stall. All the while, she continued to hold his hand. "Two potato puffs please! One with wasabi cream. The other with… do you have any preference, Bell?"

"Ah… I liked the sweet bean one," he answered.

"And one with sweet bean filling," Syr finished.

"Coming right— YOU?!" the vendor began to fill out their order, glimpsed at them, and then snapped upright as soon as she did a double-take and spotted Bell. She leaned over the counter with her face nearly touching his.

It was the same black-haired goddess he had met the other day. Hestia, if he remembered correctly.

Syr was looking at him through the corner of her vision. Her sweet smile shifted and he felt the grip on his hand tighten. "What's this? Bell? How do you know this goddess?"

"I… I didn't do anything!" he blurted out to her. It made her eyes narrow with suspicion. "Honest! Miss Wallenstein and I went to the same shop down Main Street and she was working there. That's it!"

"With a new girl," Hestia pointed out while she worked the stove. "I see through your act, Devil thrall. You're secretly trying to harvest the souls of those innocent girls with your charm, aren't you? I'm onto you and your master!"

"Actually, I was hoping to ask you about that," he said, leaning a little bit on the stall's counter.

Hestia eyed him with a flat stare.

"Do you have something against Serafall or something?" Bell continued. "Does she come from your pantheon or something? Did she do something to you back in heaven?"

"Don't pair me up with that monstrosity," Hestia snapped while sticking a wad of potato and batter into the fryer. "What? Did your master not tell you? She's the enemy of all gods and Adventurers."

"Lady Serafall?" Syr cackled at that idea. "She's harmless. Sure, she lets on she knows more than most but I think it's all talk. The other day she was trying to learn everything about the falna ritual. She's not a very good goddess. Sorry Bell."

"…Y-You're not wrong," Bell admitted. "Please don't tell her I said that."

"It'll be our little secret," Syr winked at him and put a finger to her lips.

"She is not harmless!" Hestia argued, pulling out the fried potato puff and started to apply the toppings. "She is a monster in disguise. Everything she does is an act to deceive you. This little thrall here is probably in the know. Don't be fooled by her cuteness."

"I'm actually as clueless as the next person," Bell said. "I don't know what you're talking about or why you think this with my goddess. Really, is there something between you and her? Something that I can help you two get over?"

"I can't tell if you're fooling me or really clueless…" Hestia muttered as she wrapped the potato puffs into little sheets and handed them over. Syr placed a few silver coins on the counter. "You must be fooling me. Everything about you screams 'Devil' to me. From the way you're dressed, to the way you look and talk, to even how harmless and innocent you appear.

"That's just how they work. They're a bunch of seducers. They make you lower your guard, get a hold of your heart, and then bleed you dry. They corrupt everyone, even the most pure of heart. I wouldn't doubt you've been feeding on everyone's greed with the way they've been looking at you with the way your dress is so coordinated. I wouldn't even doubt if you weren't ever a girl in the first place."

He wasn't sure what reason he should be sweating for. The fact everything she had just said resonated with Serafall's action of dressing him up, making him work at the Benevolent Mistress, and gaining all the attention of the other Adventurers. Or, the fact Hestia started to see through his crossdressing.

"That's all Devils do," Hestia went on, placing her hands on her hips. "They lie. They reap on the innocence of the mortal children and grow stronger for it. They're a serious threat. Granted, I haven't seen one in… awhile."

"How long exactly?" Syr jumped in with another sweet smile.

"T-That's not the point!" Hestia bellowed with her face reddening. "The point is, they're evil!"

"No, seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about," Bell jumped in, growing a little irritated she continued to badmouth his charitable goddess. "Serafall is the kindest person I've met since coming to this city. She gave me a home and let me join her familia! She gave me all this gear and everything! She hasn't done a single thing to make her seem evil. I really don't know why you keep calling her these things."

Hestia looked at him. She stared at him, never blinking and trying to read his expression.

"You're serious," she said after a moment. "You really don't know what's going on, do you?"

"I really don't," he said with a serious voice. "I'm still a newbie and would like to get along with other familia. So if there's something between you and Serafall… I want to know."

"…There's nothing between us, per se," Hestia said after a moment. "You can say we never actually met in person. You don't even know her real name, do you? Serafall is one I haven't heard before."

He looked away as he recalled the moment of their introduction. She had made up the name on the spot, taking parts of names from her figuring collection and mashing them together. So, no, he didn't know her real name.

Nor did he know the names of the other gods from her pantheon.

"Tell you what," Hestia huffed, standing a little straighter with her head lifted. Her breasts flopped around with her sudden jerk. "I change shifts a little after noon. Come back by then and we can… talk. You can even bring your master if you want."

Bell considered it. By noon? He would still be down in the Dungeon on a normal day. Serafall wouldn't suspect a thing. He almost felt guilty about sneaking around her like this. But, at the same time, she was never direct in her answers whenever he asked.

He didn't know what she was hiding and it was making him worry. It was as though she didn't trust him enough despite how much she showered him with.

"It'll just be me," Bell said.

"Bell," Syr spoke softly. "I hope you're not making plans with this goddess while in the presence of another girl. I'm still here, you know. I even treated you to something sweet. Don't you like me? I might just cry."

She sobbed quietly while wiping one of her eyes.

"It's nothing like that, Syr!" he waved his hands around, not knowing how to comfort her. "Please don't cry!"

"Bell, how could you?" she continued. "After everything. I thought you were a nice person. But you've been playing with my feelings all along, haven't you? It's her boobs, isn't it? She's charmed you because they're so much bigger than mine."

Hestia didn't say a word. She had an expression that said she had heard it all before.

"No!" Bell blurted out, his face heating up. "This has nothing to do with that!"

"It really is about her boobs!" Syr's eyes widened.

"This is about my familia!" he tried again. His face was becoming as red as his armored plating.

"I'll never forgive you!"

Bell took a step back as though struck. "S-Syr! Please! I only want to talk to her! I want to learn more about my goddess! That's all!"

"She was right all along, wasn't she?" Syr continued. "Even now, you're just deceiving me."

"I would never! Syr, what can I do to prove to you I'm not?"

"…There is one thing," she said, raising her head with her eyes peering behind her hand.

He couldn't see the smirk hidden behind her hands.

"Anything," he leapt at the opportunity to get her to stop crying.

"Take responsibility and work at the shop again," she insisted. "Only then will I forgive you for cheating on me with the goddess."

"Please don't drag me into this," Hestia muttered.

Bell hesitated. She wanted him to work during the night shift again as a maid? It was hell! He had only done it because Serafall made him! It was a living nightmare walking around in the maid uniform while serving the Adventurers.

But Syr was on the verge of breaking down into tears again. The longer he hesitated… the closer she was to come to the wrong conclusion about him. He can already see it play in his mind. She would call him something vicious, possibly slap him, and then run away. She would _never_ forgive him.

He would break one of the rules his grandfather gave him about dealing with fair maidens.

"O-Okay," he said in defeat. "Just… please don't cry, Syr. I'll do it."

"I forgive you, Bell~" Syr sang with a bright smile. "You better keep your promise or I'll _really_ be mad at you this time."

All expression from him washed away. He blinked. His mind came to a screeching halt. It took a minute for thoughts to come back to life.

He eventually realized Syr played him like a fiddle. She continued to smile at him as she bit into her potato puff.

"Are you sure you're not a Devil yourself?" Hestia asked.

"Oh no," Syr replied in kind. "I merely learned from the best, that's all. But thank you for the compliment."

Bell began to sulk. He should have known Syr was going to do something like this. But he was a sucker for cute faces and couldn't stand to see a girl cry. It was a taboo his grandfather had drilled into him.

Be nice to every girl, even the uglies, because you never know when they will bloom into something beautiful.

Never make a girl cry, do everything you can to cheer her up if it wasn't his fault, and then beat the crap out of who or whatever made her cry in the first place.

And, always, always, _always_ protect the maiden from harm.

Those three rules were the secrets his grandfather proclaimed that were key to acquiring a harem. Bell didn't know if they really worked, but, well, he had no reason to doubt his grandfather.

"Hmm?" he turned his head once something caught his attention. The crowds were shifting and the noise towards the stadium was getting louder. It wasn't the regular shouting of applause. It sounded more… hectic.

"Is something going on?" he asked aloud.

0-0-0

"Siegfried? Why aren't you in position?"

"Cao Cao! I just heard something important that you need to hear."

"Then out with it. It's not like you to be so rattled."

"I've heard the tales but it's a little different being so close to the source. A Devil appeared. She's in the guise of a goddess like Georg said. She mesmerized the Ganesha staff maintaining the monsters. I heard her speak to the monsters. She's planning on releasing them onto the public."

"…What? Here?"

"I came to you because she's a little out of my league. You need to deal with her."

"Perhaps. I was hoping to educate the populous more about their kind. It will be unfortunate many will not know the value of my triumph but it is better than having pointless slaughter. But the Devil is of little importance at the moment. Do you not see it, Siegfried? This is great! This is the moment we need!"

"I don't understand."

"We were supposed to release all the monsters onto the stadium in a controlled environment, swoop in, kill them, and make our debut. I was a little worried the people might mistake it all as a part of Ganesha's act. But with this? With this we can prove our worth as real Heroes!"

"Then… we're going to do nothing?"

"On the contraire, we are going to fulfill our roles to the letter. When the monsters escape, we will be there to stop them. Simple as that."

"And if people get hurt…?"

"People will always get hurt, unfortunately. It's saddening, but this needs to happen for the people to understand how big of a threat the monsters are and why they will need us over the Adventurers. It is a rallying point to acquire more members. That was the purpose of today."

"…I see. There is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"She is sending the Silverback to challenge her heir. Something about teaching him a lesson. She mentioned while he is powerful, he is also inexperienced. He might be a newborn monster."

"…An heir. So the Devils can now increase their numbers. This goes against what Ophis mentioned. But if it is as you say… A Silverback, huh. They're a second-tier monster. And, knowing Ganesha, this Silverback is the best pick. If it's going to challenge the Devil's heir…"

"I think I should follow it to discern the heir. And execute it if I am able."

"Not until you achieve Balance Breaker, Siegfried. We don't know the full capabilities of these creatures. I will send Heracles instead. He is durable enough to evaluate the heir as well as survive any surprises it may possess. I also need him to grow more accustomed to his Balance Breaker. This is the perfect chance for him to do so."

"If he survives."

"Of that I have no doubt he will. A Silverback is nothing compared to any of us. Twice so against anyone who has achieved Balance Breaker. I will expect him able to kill the heir but will not assume until he brings us its magic stone. Now go and tell the others about the change of plans. I will need to tell Indra this information."

"Cao Cao, what about the Devil? What if she tries to defend the heir?"

"…Then I will drag her into the light, reveal her true form, and slay her with my True Longinus. Such is the role of a Hero, Siegfried."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** As I was finishing the last few paragraphs of this, I heard a song play on my Pandora. I went to like it when I noticed the title.

 _Leviathan_ , by Dirt Poor Robins.

It's a goddamn sign from beyond.

In any case, I'll be working on this until I figure out what the shit is going on with Paleblood. Maybe post a BR and Seventh or two. There was something else... something I can't remember. Something with a heart... Eh. You know what they say; if it's important, it'll come back to you.

On with the show.

* * *

"Cao Cao!" Indra smiled and waved. He never looked away from main stage as one of Ganesha's best was playing with a sabertooth. "Glad for you to join me. Want some popcorn?"

He lifted the colorful bag over his head and shook it a little, gesturing for Cao Cao to take a handful.

"No thank you, Indra," Cao Cao said in a polite tone. Still, his lack of a title for the god made the lackeys of Indra Familia scowl at him. "I'm only here for a short while to pass on a message. There's been a change of plans."

He approached Indra and stood at his side. The god was sitting sideways with one leg over the armrest. A lidded beverage rested in the cup holder and all he had to do was crane his neck slightly to sip from the straw. He didn't say anything as his eyes observed the monster tamer perform.

"Leave us," Cao Cao said to the Adventurers standing guard over their patron. Servants, more like. It was a pity people like them were more common than not. Too many people went straight to the gods for power and protection rather than claiming it for themselves.

It was something Cao Cao sought to fix in this modern age. He could feel it in his bones. This would be the era where the mortals would take back what was theirs and Heroes will return.

"Go on," Indra waved at them. "Go and stretch your legs or something. We all know neither of you are watching the show. Don't know why I even brought ya."

The two Adventurers scowled further but wouldn't dare to disobey the direct order of their god. They glared at Cao Cao before turning and walking out of the curtains.

Cao Cao waited a few seconds to make sure they weren't lingering.

"We're not going with the plan," he began.

"Eh?" Indra gave him a look. "You mean after all that plannin' you're just gonna toss everything out the window? I thought you said you were changin' somethin', not forgoing it completely."

"Let me reiterate," Cao Cao stepped a little closer. He knelt down so to speak in a normal voice. At this range, the roaring of the crowds could muffle out anyone trying to overhear. "We've just learned the monsters will be let loose onto the pavilion. We will intercept them and prove ourselves as Heroes."

"That so…?" Indra drawled, taking a moment to toss a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. "A'ight. I'll bite. Why tell me instead of just carrying it out?"

"Siegfried says he spotted the Devil," Cao Cao answered in a lethal tone. "She is the instigator. What's more, this is all a trial of sorts to strengthen her heir."

"You don't say…" Indra muttered as he tilted his head. His eyes stared across the stadium without focus.

"We are keeping an eye on her," Cao Cao continued. "She is masquerading as a goddess partaking in the festivities. Killing her now will have the populous believe we assaulted a goddess. We will need her to make the first move."

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Indra said with a casual tone. "Ophis' orders. Leave her be for now. Wait until you're a little older, Cao Cao."

Cao Cao stiffened. "The Ouroboros doubts my abilities? With my spear could I slay whatever Devil this may be."

"Yeah, _if_ it lands," Indra raised a finger at him. "You came to me for my glamorous wisdom, didn't'cha? Well here it is. You're not strong enough to tackle a Devil. Not yet anyways. But… if you're so determined to throw yourself to the fire, I _suppose_ I could tell you the location of the next church."

"…You found another church?" Cao Cao asked with astonishment.

"Who do ya think I am? You know the drill; assemble your team first thing in the morning and I'll tell you where to go. But leave the Devil alone. We don't want them to know we have Sacred Gears. Especially a few Longinii."

Cao Cao frowned a bit. "Then you suggest we do nothing?"

"The sun's out," Indra stated as he lifted his head. "The Devil ain't supposed to be here. Didn't expect her to be. But if that's how it is… better not reveal yourselves just yet. There'll be another chance, Cao Cao. Let Ganesha deal with the monsters. It's his show anyhow."

"…By your leave, then," Cao Cao didn't hold back his distaste as he stood and began to leave.

"One more thing," Indra snapped a finger. "The heir. Leave him. I convinced Freya to deal with him. Be smart about it now, Cao Cao. Let her take all the heat. If you kill the heir, that Devil is going to come after your sorry ass. Hell hath no fury and all that."

Cao Cao didn't stop walking. He threw the curtain back and stepped into the hallway. This was a private section reserved for the VIP. Security was tight and only those with a special ticket and a name on the list could be allowed to enter.

Which meant he had to descend the stairs until reaching the commoner's section before meeting with Arthur.

"Well?" asked the bespectacled blonde.

"He told us to ignore everything and to fall back," Cao Cao growled with irritation. "I never specified what the heir was and yet he speaks of it with familiarity. He's still hiding things from us. Never mind him. Be prepared. We move at the first sign of trouble."

"The usual then," Arthur nodded. "Please make sure Heracles doesn't make a mess of things. Again."

"I put him on recon," Cao Cao replied as they walked towards the colosseum exit.

Arthur eyed him with a raised brow.

"I am having him track the heir and discover what he can about him. And end him if possible. I encouraged him to access his Balance Breaker."

Arthur frowned at him. "There will be collateral damage."

For a moment, Cao Cao almost looked sad. "Perhaps. You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs. Imagine what worse the heir would do if let loose longer."

Arthur looked like he wanted to argue further. But he kept his words to himself.

They parted ways as soon as they stepped back into the streets.

0-0-0

Bell blinked a few times. The sounds of the festival grounds had changed dramatically. He heard the roaring of the crowds but something was off. It bothered him. The entire atmosphere of the celebration had become chilling. The people around him began to notice and searched for the source of this uneasy tension. The origin was coming from the coliseum.

And then a bloodied body flew over and landed in a sickening squishing noise at their feet. It was the body of a child. Her back was torn open with large gashes and her limbs mangled impossibly.

The potato puff fell out of his hand through numb fingers. He couldn't look away from her vacant eyes.

People began to scream. People began to run past him.

The sounds were becoming more chaotic. Along with people screaming came the sound of beastly howls and roars. It was the noise of monsters.

The monsters from the coliseum had gotten loose. They were attacking the festival goers.

The carnage was coming closer to him. He spotted several monsters among the chaos. They were rampaging, attacking anyone and anything in their path. Stalls were knocked aside and bodies were being shredded. Adventurers took to arms and were able to subdue a few of them, but they were quickly overrun by other monsters.

All the while, as this was happening, his feet were rooted to the floor. His knees were buckling. He had seen death before, but never at this scale. The livestock in his farm, the occasional elder in funerals, and even the goblins he had killed down in the Dungeon were nothing like this. These were _people_ being slaughtered before his eyes.

"Bell!"

Someone was shouting at his side. Someone was tugging on his arm. He blinked, focusing on that sensation. He forced himself to pull away from the blood and gore so he could stare into a pair of ashen gray eyes.

Syr was looking back at him with widened eyes. She was terrified; her hand that clenched onto his arm was shaking.

Seeing her like this… seeing such a cute girl stricken with fear shook him to his core. He snapped out of his shock. He remembered who he was— _what_ he was. He was an Adventurer, newbie or not. It was his task to slay monsters. But before that, he was a man. And a man _never_ lets the maiden get into trouble.

"We need to get out of here," he said. His voice was shaking and his throat was parched. He hadn't fully recovered from his shock but he could at least move. "Syr, come on!"

They were about to move when something flew by them and crashed into the fried potato stand. Wood and brick exploded everywhere. They learned quickly it was one of the Adventurers in security that had been flung. He lay within the wall, dead.

"H-Help me!" Hestia called out. She stretched a hand out towards Bell. The stand had collapsed with the fabricated roof coming down on top of her. She was trying to crawl out of it but was tangled with the fabric and ropes.

A second later and the other end caught ablaze. The oils had splashed onto it and she hadn't the chance to turn off the burner.

Bell moved without a second thought. He grabbed onto Hestia's hand and tried to pull her free. Something kept her in place. Syr came to his side and tried to pull the goddess out.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Hestia cried out. "My leg! Something's around my leg!"

The fire was spreading.

Bell unsheathed his sword and cut into the fabric before tearing it apart. He didn't want to hurt the goddess by accidentally stabbing her. He looked underneath and saw that the crates of ingredients had fallen onto her heel. The weight was crushing her and keeping her in place.

"Somebody help!" he shouted even as he tried to do what he could. The crates were too heavy to move on his own. He had to unload them by digging out the potatoes and spices individually, throwing them onto the street. Only then could he yank on the crate.

…Or not. The roof itself was keeping it pinned in place.

"Hot!" Hestia screamed. "It's hot! That burns! Hurry!"

"Anybody!" he shouted again. He worked frantically to figure out how to free this goddess.

People kept running. He latched onto the nearest passerby and begged for help, only to be elbowed off. Nobody was coming to her aid.

The fire was getting too close. Hestia was crying out in pain and panic.

Was there nothing he could do? The fire was being fueled by oil. Water wouldn't work, even if he could find a suitable source at this exact moment. Trying to dampen it with cloth might work, provided he found something just as large and enough people willing to help him suffocate the flames.

He lost all sense as his mind became overloaded. He stared blankly at Syr, who tried to untangle the goddess. He saw Hestia screaming with tears falling down her cheeks. He saw the people flee with terrified faces, Adventurers trying to secure the area, and monsters thrashing around.

It was at this breaking point did his mind reset. There was a moment of clarity as he could see the ugly world for what it was. No, it was more like he was an observer— watching himself watch the carnage around him. And it was at this moment could he think clearly.

His eyes widened with insight.

He gripped his wrist and pointed the palm at the flames. Serafall's magic circle began to glow in his hand, expanding out until the ring was as large as his head. It spun as he put as much focus on his desires as much as possible.

He made a wish.

He prayed this would work.

"Freeze!" he more begged than commanded.

Cold blew out of the magic circle like an arctic wind. It did not so much as battle the flames as it cleansed them entirely. The heat vanished in an instant with a thick layer of frost covering everything his hand pointed at. It froze the fabricated rooftop, the wood and ropes, and even the deceased Adventurer imprinted onto the wall.

Hestia let out a small moan of relief before collapsing to the floor. He heard her sobbing now that the fear of being burnt alive was gone. However, they weren't safe just yet.

"Syr, help me," he said as he climbed onto the rubble and grabbed onto one of the wooden pillars. Now that nothing was on fire he could lift what he couldn't previously. "I'll hold this up. Try to get her free."

"R-Right!" Syr joined him and went to where he pointed at. She managed to push one of the boxes off and shift around the others. Hestia's foot was free, though it was bruised, swollen, and slightly burned.

"Thank you, thank you!" Hestia sobbed as Syr pulled her free. She threw her arms around the maid and cried into her chest.

"We need to leave," Bell said, dropped everything, and tried to climb out of the wrecked stand.

"BELL!" Syr shouted. Her eyes were locked on something behind him.

He spun, knowing by instinct a monster was behind him. His sword was in his hands as he spun around.

They watched as a troll used a lamppost as a cudgel and brought it around. It smashed onto Bell's back just as he was turning and launched him off his feet. His body flew across the street, hitting the cobblestone, and rolled until crashing onto an adjacent stand.

The troll tossed away the now broken lamppost. It approached the girls.

Syr began to run and drag Hestia with her. But the goddess couldn't run. She stumbled and fell. Syr kept holding onto her. They wouldn't be able to outrun a troll. Not unless she was willing to sacrifice the goddess. Her eyes were full of this truth but she refused to accept it. She would never be able to live with this if she abandoned Hestia.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She didn't need to make such an ultimatum. In the next instant, Bell slammed into the side of the troll with his blade sinking deep between its ribs. He had sprinted across the street with all his might and drove himself into the monster. The troll howled but then coughed blood. It stumbled sideways until falling onto Hestia's stand. It tried to get back up.

Bell kept shouting as he repeatedly stabbed into the troll, deepening its wound. Blood splashed onto the floor and onto his white dress.

Eventually, the monster gave one last shudder before going still. It dissolved into ash while its magic stone landed on the pile.

Bell panted as he hunched over. It was the armor Serafall gave him that saved his life, he was sure of it. Though there was no back armor on the dress, he had hardly felt the blow. The only real damage he felt was when his head hit against the stall that stopped his trajectory.

"Bell, you're alive!" Syr was full of relief. "Help me carry the goddess out of here."

He was the one full of relief. He was just so glad he got back to his feet and stopped the troll before it could do something irreversible. It was just about to grab Hestia when he got to it first.

He joined Syr and went to Hestia's other side. He forced her arm over his shoulder and the two of them carried Hestia out of the area. Because the goddess was so small, she hardly had to take a step on her own.

0-0-0

Serafall watched the onslaught upon a rooftop a good kilometer away.

…Or was it a kilop? These people and their strange metric system.

 _Anyways_ , she looked down at the carnage she had wrought. She knew Sirzechs would have a word with her once news of this reached him. In fact, she'll have to be the one to tell him. Otherwise he'll grow more upset if he found out later rather than sooner.

And to make sure he received _only_ her abridged version of this calamity, she was going to make sure none of the monsters properly made it to the Dungeon. Not that she expected any of them to do anyways. The heroes of the modern age were impressive. They may have been taken by surprise and lost a few of their numbers at the beginning, but they quickly recovered after listening to their god, Ganesha, and organized a proper suppression.

Other heroes had been requested for this emergency. Her subjects were being slain before it was too late. And those who had managed to slip through (instead of filling their bellies) were being chased down.

The sole purpose of this was to force Bell into a corner. To shove him into an uncontrollable environment and see how he would react. Would he cower in fear and be devoured? Or would he bare his fangs and strike back?

She watched. His response was surprising. Rather than doing either, he had done everything in his power to ensure the safety of Syr and… Hestia.

Serafall made a face she hadn't made since Excalibur could talk.

In any case, she watched as he led them through the major street before turning down another. Though he was out of her eyeing view, her extra senses kept tabs on him.

Good ol' Carbuncle was following him, leaping from rooftop to rooftop as easily as hopping from one rock to another on a shallow river.

But… the Ufriti alpha wasn't the only one following after him.

Serafall spotted gold hair. Aiz Wallenstein, after slaying another monster with a single strike, had caught a brief flash of Carbuncle.

What was she doing here?!

No, no, no! She's going to ruin everything! Someone as powerful as the Sword Princess would swoop in and rescue the damsel in distress! Her Bell wouldn't learn anything out of this!

Serafall had to do something. Anything!

She wondered if she should nuke the girl. Hmm. No, _that_ would definitely get Sirzechs' attention and he would know instantly she had been behind all of this. She didn't want her paycheck penalized or, worse, receive a suspension _without pay_. Plus… Bell might be a little upset if his role model spontaneously incinerated.

It's not like Serafall could just go straight down there and ask politely.

…Or could she?

"It's time those rehearsal sessions paid off!" she declared as she activated a teleportation spell. In a flash of red did she zip through space. At the same time, she altered her clothes into a new disguise.

As Aiz dashed through the streets in pursuit of Carbuncle, Serafall appeared in another flash of red light in front of her. The Sword Princess slid on her heels to stop and raised her sword in alarm. She blinked once.

Serafall wasn't in her lovely magical girl attire. Nor was she in the adorable tavern uniform. She was dressed in bright pink spandex leotards and matching leather plating. Her head was hidden beneath a florescent pink helm with a black visor over her eyes to hide her identity.

"Not another step!" Serafall said boldly as she struck Poses 2, 8, and 13 in rapid succession. "I cannot allow you to go any further!"

Aiz lowered her blade slowly. Serafall was surprised the girl was considering the demand but quickly shirked off the emotion before any expression could show on her body.

"…Goddess Serafall?" Aiz asked. "Is that you?"

Serafall froze.

"You are mistaken!" Serafall jerked to Pose 6. "I am Satan Pink! Sworn protector of the Dungeon and upholder of justice! Love is my power—"

"I'm sorry," Aiz said and began to move around Serafall. "But I don't have time for—"

Her plan failed. But this wasn't the only plan she had! Every villain— erm… _hero_ had a Plan B!

"Don't gooooooooo!"

Groveling. Serafall threw herself at Aiz and held her in place.

"Goddess, please," Aiz said softly and tried to push Serafall off. She didn't put much effort into it. Aiz believed Serafall was a goddess and didn't want to harm her. "There is a monster still loose. It could hurt people."

"It's fine, it's fine!" Serafall assured as she was now being dragged by Aiz's leg. "It went into Daedalus District. It'll probably get lost and starve. Besides, I'm sure some other hero will show up to kill it. Maybe even Bell!"

"…How do you know where it went?"

"That's not important," Serafall's reply was instant.

"Please let go?" Aiz asked with uneasiness.

"Not happening," Serafall returned flatly.

Aiz tried to shake her off. It only made Serafall's grip tighten. The girl's strength was inhuman, as expected from one of the best of today's heroes.

"I have to stop that monster."

"I keep telling you it's fine!"

"People could get hurt."

"People get hurt all the time! Just this morning I stubbed my toe on the door."

"People could die."

"A reincarnation system was installed for a reason!"

"Goddess… I don't want to use force."

"I'll die before you ruin Bell's big day."

"…What was that about Bell?"

"Nothing! Don't you have a Dungeon to terrorize? Why are you out there anyways?!"

"He wasn't in the Dungeon this morning. I went looking for him. He isn't involved in this, is he?"

"N-No. Pfft. Bell?! Him?! Don't be ridiculous. Bell has nothing to do with this! Who's Bell? I've never heard of anyone like that before. Do you know somebody like— Owie! W-Why are you doing that! Stop hitting me with the butt of your sword!"

Aiz had enough and started to knock her sword against Serafall's helm. Thankfully the material was crafted out of carbon fiber. While it wasn't anywhere near strong enough for an actual fight, it was sturdy enough for the stunts they had planned for the show… that never came into production due to a lack of audience.

And Sirzechs didn't want to make it a royal decree! Years of screenplay writing, storyboarding, editorial backlash, budget crisis, and endless hours of choreography went to waste!

At least she could tell him the helmet he designed could withstand the repeated abuse of a blunt object.

0-0-0

Carbuncle squashed yet another oppressor under his massive fist. His hands were drenched in their blood, once more proving why he ruled his clan under the name Redfist. But needless slaughter of these beasts was not his priority, nor did he take pleasure in it like his fellow captives. While they used violence to break free for the Dungeon, they were giving in to their bloodlust and vengeance.

He was not like one of these brutes. He did not attack any of the surface monsters if they did not attack him. Nor did he feast on them— the idea alone sickened him.

But the great and mighty Leviathan had given him a task. He could not return yet to the Dungeon until it was fulfilled. Hence he roamed around in search of the Leviathan's heir and to challenge him in the ways of old.

He needn't have to search long for the heir. The scent of the Leviathan, though nowhere near as potent as the dark king's, left a trail in the air.

The lad was moving away from the center of conflict. He was isolating himself. Was this so his fight would go uninterrupted? Carbuncle could understand and respect the decision.

"Young Prince!" Carbuncle announced as he landed within the side-street the heir took. "I have answered the call of challenge! We shall do battle until—"

"Gyaaaaaaa!"

But, unceremoniously, the heir gave a shriek of terror. He threw the goddess in his company over his shoulder, grabbed onto the hand of the human girl at his side, and began to run in the opposite direction.

"N-Now see here!" Carbuncle called out after him. He began to follow. "This is most unworthy of your stature, my liege! It is beneath you to turn tail!"

"It's coming after us!" the heir shouted. "Why is it chasing us?!"

"W-Wait!" Carbuncle reached a hand out. The group all screamed and doubled their efforts. They dove into a tight alleyway. Carbuncle tried to follow them, having to squeeze his body and walk sideways to not lose them. "Come back! Why do you run from me, Young Prince?"

Carbuncle almost lost the boy. By the time he escaped the alleyway was the heir nowhere to be seen. But the scent of the Leviathan was strong with him. Carbuncle only needed to sniff around briefly. He followed the trail until he stood at his full height and peered over a wall.

The heir and his companions were all hunched together, pressed against the wall. Their eyes were wide as they looked up at Carbuncle.

"There is no need of this, Young Prince," Carbuncle sighed. He put up a smile, "My challenge is towards you only. Let us duel for the honor of the—"

The three screamed, scrambled to their feet, and took off running again.

Carbuncle sighed once more. His frustrations were getting the best of him. This was truly a trying quest. He knew it would be a challenge to face against the heir of the Leviathan. But he didn't expect the challenge to come in the most irksome ways.

He climbed over the wall and pursued them further.

"There is no honor in this!" he raised his voice, this time trying to provoke the prince. "This is cowardice! You dishonor your King! Come and face me, Young Prince! You cannot run forever!"

The place they led him into was a labyrinth of its own. The buildings were compacted and stacked over another with streets and stairways splitting like tree branches. But no matter what they tried, so long as he had the Leviathan's scent could Carbuncle follow him.

"Bell! Not this way!" the human girl shouted.

But it was too late. They were trapped. The lot the heir led them to had no exit.

The only way to leave was to get through Carbuncle.

"At last," Carbuncle sighed with both relief and irritation. "Young Prince, I will excuse this no more. You are the heir of the Leviathan. You will do battle with me for her honor. Or you will perish and shame the name of the Leviathan forevermore."

"Syr, take Hestia and wait for an opening," the prince handed the goddess over to the human girl like a piece of equipment. His sword was drawn but his eyes were crazed with fear. "I'm going to distract it. As soon as its eyes are off of you… run. Get as far from here as possible."

"Bell, no!" the human girl, Syr, gasped with horror.

"Hmph," Carbuncle snorted. "Worry not, my liege. I have no quarrel with that monster and the heretic. They may leave."

"Just do it!" Bell shouted. His sword was shaking in his grip. He tried to put up a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll protect you."

Something finally donned on Carbuncle. "My liege… can you not understand me? Do you not speak the dweller's tongue?"

"You should listen," the goddess said as her eyes were locked on the heir. "His mind's made up. Everything will be in vain if we don't go. We can at least get help."

"But… he'll die," Syr said in a low voice. "That's a monster from the Deep Down. There's no way a rookie like Bell can—"

"It's alright, Syr," Bell said in a deceptively calm voice. He had stopped shaking. He looked at the girl and gave her his best smile. "I'll be fine. I can handle this. But I can't fight him and protect you at the same time. Please go."

Syr was transfixed for a moment. She gave a slow nod in the end.

"…I see," Carbuncle grunted. "Very well. Though you do not understand my tongue, allow me anyways to introduce myself!"

He stood tall and pounded his fists onto his chest. He played the song of challenge as he let out a roar. The battle would commence once the formalities were over.

"I am Carbuncle Redfist Ufiti, alpha of my clan! May the dark lords remember my name as I—"

An unholy pain erupted from his back. The world was spinning as something launched him forward and flipped him around.

But as he became upside-down, he noticed his waist and legs were elsewhere. The torso was missing.

It wasn't until he landed on the floor did he realize something had severed him in half. He only saw a faint image of those surface monsters before the world went dark.

0-0-0

Bell was ready. His mind was focused. He held the straight sword with both hands as he tried to think of a way to distract the Silverback and let Syr and Hestia escape. He would try to attack hard and fast to get its attention and then draw it towards the furthest side of the lot. Only then would they have the chance.

He knew he would probably die. He might be able to last a while with Serafall's armor but there was no way he could stand up against a Silverback on his own. It was just as Syr said.

But he could die happy knowing Syr and Hestia escaped. So long as they were safe… he was content with giving his life for them.

A fiery explosion deafened their ears. It came from behind the Silverback. The monster didn't even realize what had happened.

The explosion was powerful enough to rip the monster in half. As soon as both halves hit the floor did it burst into ash. Its magic stone was cracked.

"Damn monkey's in my way," growled the man who had crept behind the Silverback.

It was a very huge young man who was extraordinarily tall and packed with muscle. His skin was a dark olive tone, his hair a dark brown and wild, and his eyes black. He didn't wear armor but instead had a sleeveless tunic stretched to the brim and shredded shorts.

His fist was extended and smoking. He must have used some sort of magic on the Silverback.

All Bell knew… he didn't have to fight the Silverback after all.

He dropped his sword and sank to his knees. He felt ready to cry. Tears threatened to sprout in the corner of his eyes. The stress of the incident came crashing down onto him all at once.

"Bell, you dummy!" Syr tried to scold him but fell at his side. She gripped the collar of his dress and gave him a few shakes. Her face was on the verge of tearing up but also burning with anger. "Don't do something so stupid like that ever again! Do you have any idea how I would have felt once I left?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

She pounded her fists on his plated chest a few times. She didn't put much effort into it else hurt herself. He took a few hits anyways.

"Hestia, are you okay?" Bell asked.

"Don't ask about another girl at a time like this, Bell!" Syr scolded him further.

"I'm… fine," Hestia was also on the floor. Her legs were spread out while her hands held herself up behind her back. "I still can't figure out if all of this was part of your diabolical scheme… or I might have been wrong about you."

He could only give a flimsy laugh at her reply.

"Ah," Bell turned once he noticed the stranger was approaching their group. "Thank you, mister. You saved our—"

He saw stars as the man suddenly brought his foot around and kicked Bell across the jaw. He tasted blood as he was knocked a few short meders away from Syr.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Syr shouted.

"Being a Hero," the man said. He shoved Syr aside— a casual gesture to him but it had the strength behind it to force her off her feet. "You'll thank me for this after she's dead."

Bell quickly realized this man hadn't shown up to help. His eyes were full of murder as he cracked his knuckles. Bell's sword was out of his reach; he began to crawl backwards.

This man had killed a Silverback with a single punch. If Bell had the slimmest chance against the monster then there would be no way he could stand up against this Adventurer.

Syr ran and stood between them. She spread her arms out as she glared up at the man. "Leave Bell alone! I don't know what you have against him, but you'll have to go through me to get to him. Can you do that and still call yourself a hero?"

The man stopped walking. His grip changed to crack the knuckles of his other hand. He stared down at Syr with an impassive glare.

"Sure I can," he said.

And then he brought the back of his hand across her face. His unreal strength had Syr off her feet once more.

"Syr!" Bell shouted.

She hit the ground. Her face was bleeding. She put a hand on the ground and tried to get up. She fell back down and lay there.

"Raaaaaaaah!" rage consumed Bell instead of fear. He found the strength to get back onto his feet. He charged at the Adventurer who had hurt Syr without a second thought.

The man snorted with amusement.

He brought his hand around, this time twice as fast as before. Bell wasn't prepared and had no way of protecting himself.

Also, the back of his hand ignited.

Pain blazed through the side of Bell's face. His ears were ringing as he lost all sense of direction. He felt weightless… until his body hit the ground. The pain doubled as soon as his mind registered he was still conscious.

"…That's disappointing," the man said. "Cao Cao said I would need my Balance Break to kill you. But you're still just a hatchling. Bummer. I was really looking forward to testing out my new power on a worthy foe. Instead… I'm left with the dirty chore."

Bell's hand latched onto his face as he stood up. His face felt like it was on fire. It hurt to open his eye and he was left keeping it shut. He didn't want to know what it looked like.

"W-Why are you doing this?" he croaked.

"Don't act so innocent," the man spat. "You're nothing but a monster in disguise. You can fool these girls but you can't fool me. I'm a Hero. We were born to kill things like you."

The ramblings of Hestia he might be able to excuse. But when someone else came along and called him the same thing? Something wasn't right. It went deeper than some divine feud between his goddess and Hestia.

And speaking of the goddess…

"Hya!"

It took her some time, but she had managed to grab a good enough sized rock and hurl it at the man's head. It struck him in the back and bounced off. It did as much damage to him as a child's toy.

Nevertheless, it infuriated the man. He craned his head around and brought his murderous glare down upon the goddess. She froze in place.

"You're going to regret that," the man snarled and then turned his back to Bell.

Hestia squealed as he began to approach her.

"Freeze!"

"Hmm?" the man turned his head back towards Bell… only to get a blast of cold magic from Bell. A layer of frost covered his clothes and skin. By the time the spell finished did it look like he had been left out in the frozen tundra for hours.

"Ha!" cackled the man. He flexed his muscles and brushed the ice off of him as simply as removing a coat. "Well, well. The bitch has a little bit of bite after all. Was that all you could do?"

Bell gritted his teeth. This was the first day he's had magic. Honestly, when he used it to save Hestia he didn't even think it would work. He didn't know what else he could do.

He tried to recall Serafall's advice on how to use his magic. He needed to focus on what exactly he wanted and wished for it. It was the same principle as the teleportation spell to return to her castle.

While he was new to this brand of magic, he had a whole week of practice in using the teleportation spell on his own. If they were really one in the same…

"Fireball!" Bell shouted and pointed his palm forward. He imagined the spell he had read in the _Dungeon Oratoria_ that every wizard had used.

A ball of flame fired out of his hand as fast as an arrow.

The man smacked it aside without much effort. The flames didn't burn him. He snorted. The amusement in his expression was quickly fading into disappointment.

No! It wasn't good enough! Bell needed it to hurt the man! He needed something strong enough to pierce through his tough skin! He needed a spell that would leave a mark!

He needed to inflict the same pain on the man as he did against Syr. He needed… an explosion.

"Firebolt!" Bell declared.

The magic circle glowed again. This time, he felt something within him drain. This spell cost him a little more energy. But it obeyed and was made by his desires.

The ember firing out of his hand was faster than an arrow. And it zigged across the air in an unpredictable fashion. At first, it looked like it was about to jerk out of course, only for it to realign itself at the last instant.

The man roared as it struck him in the chest. A fiery explosion sent him sliding back. His feet ground against the floor. The spell had torn a hole through his shirt and left a black mark on his skin.

"That's more like it!" the man laughed with excitement. "I almost felt that one! Now it's my turn to show you what I'm made of!"

Unbelievable. The man was hardly fazed by the combustion. Bell didn't know what else to do.

He had to think of something fast. The man charged at him with the unreal speed belonging only to a high-ranking Adventurer.

"Shield!" Bell cried out in alarm and brought both hands up. Though only one of them contained Serafall's glyph, something in the back of his mind told him this gesture alone reinforced the workings of the spell.

Serafall's magic circle grew until it was large enough to cover his body from head to toe. It spun lazily as the red glyph glowed an eerie hue.

The man's fist rammed into the magic circle as though it were a solid object. And it was. Another explosion erupted out of the man's hand but was contained on his side. Still, Bell felt his entire body buckle from the impact. The magic circle held up and that was all that mattered.

Rather than be deterred, or even attempting to go around this obstacle, the man brought both fists around. Repeatedly. And every impact created an explosion.

"Don't. Think. This. Will. Stop. Me!"

Every strike rattled Bell's mind and bones. The shield was demanding something out of him. He was feeling more tired the longer he kept it up. And his body was about to give out from the strain. His arms were shaking.

Blood dripped down his nose as black spots started to invade his vision.

A crack appeared on the magic circle.

The man brought his fist back and twisted his body for a wind-up. He drove it forward with all his might.

The explosion this time was monstrous. It shattered the shield and knocked the wind out of Bell. His body flew until he slammed into the wall at the edge of the lot. Something inside him broke; he was too dazed to figure out what it was.

He fell down. He tried to get up. But it felt like someone was standing on his back.

"It was fun while it lasted," the man said as he began to approach. "But Cao Cao's right. You're too dangerous. You're already this strong. If we let you live and grow… who knows what you'll become?"

Strong? This high-level Adventurer thought he was _strong_? He couldn't stand up against this man. He was at the man's mercy. And the man said Bell was strong?

"You'll never get that chance."

The man turned his head.

Hestia held a defiant look as she balanced on her one good foot. She used the nearby wall to keep her steady. "That Devil is still just a child. You said you wanted to test some new power against a strong opponent? Let her mature a little bit. If you really call yourself a Hero, like the ones from the Ancient Times, then you know this death has no glory. If you want people to sing about your legend, wait until she's a real threat. Then the people will worship you… instead of thinking you're just scum."

The man scowled. When Hestia gestured to something behind her, he humored her and looked. After all, there was nothing she could do that could hurt him. And Bell was too weak to do anything himself.

He saw people. Though they had hidden away as soon as the Silverback ran through their streets, they were beginning to emerge once more at the sounds of new confrontation. They were watching through their windows, on rooftops, and at the lot's entrance. And each one was glaring at him with disgust.

"…Damn it all," the man groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He looked away, ashamed of their stares. "Goddess, why are you siding with a Devil if you know what she is?"

Hestia glared back. She answered begrudgingly, "Because… she saved my life. If I gave her to you then I wouldn't be any better than her kind. But this is a one-time deal!"

The man's fists tightened. He glared down at Bell, "You're lucky, little bitch. Killing you now will turn the people against us. We will be watching. As soon as you reveal what you truly are…"

He drew his thumb over his neck. The point wasn't missed.

He left the scene with a dark expression. The crowds booed at him and some threw garbage at him. But a glare and a raised fist forced them all to stop. They were wary of his unique ability.

"…Goddess," Bell croaked out.

Hestia looked down at him.

"Thank you," he said through pain. Her salvation had torn a wound through his pride that overshadowed anything the man delivered. But he meant his gratitude. She had saved his life.

It was only then did he black out.

0-0-0

A metal gazelle wasn't a usually dangerous monster. While they slew many great Adventurers in herds, they were weak individually. The metals making out their flesh and bone had to be taken into consideration as well. Most were born with inferior metals like copper and bronze. Some even had iron and the ever rare orichalcum or adamantine metals.

The metal gazelle was a swift creature despite the weight of its body. It was nimble and knew its body was both a weapon and a shield. It spent hours a day in the Dungeon sharpening every edge it could from its horns to the angular protrusions along its body. The curve of its body made it difficult to slay with piercing weapons. And blunt weapons were typically too slow to land a strike.

As for Monsterphilia, nobody wanted to see the standard metal gazelle. Perhaps the Non-Adventurer who never stepped foot in the Dungeon might have an interest, but Adventurers also enjoyed this festival.

Thus, Ganesha Familia went over and beyond, as they do every year by order of their whimsical god.

A metal gazelle bred with Damascus steel had been found and captured. It was an Irregular monster. While nearly every metal gazelle had been born out of natural metals either found in the Dungeon or in the surface, this one had been born with the metal body of a manmade process.

…And had been let loose.

"It's getting away!"

"My arm!"

"It's too fast!"

"Stop it before it escapes!"

The metal gazelle was the last of the monsters to elude the Adventurers. It wasn't the fastest of its brethren— that title belonging to the propulsion tortoise— but it was the most nimble. Its unique body also played a part as any blade or even bludgeon was ineffective. Unless an upper-tier Adventurer showed up, there was nothing the Adventurers of Ganesha Familia could do to stop it.

They had tried to capture it again. But the gazelle was aware of the trap that had imprisoned it the first time. It bucked and leapt around, using its body as a weapon. It knew it was free and would not let this chance escape.

It tore them apart like a cheese grater. Bits and chunks of flesh were peeled off every time it rammed itself into the next Adventurer foolish enough to get in its path.

"Clear the way!"

"It's going down Northwest!"

"There are people there!"

It was almost to the Dungeon. All it needed to do was clear through the last plot of land and it would be free. Babel Tower was in its sights.

As well as a hoard of people flooding the Guild. In the alarm of Monsterphilia, people had flocked to the Guild for help. They crowded the outside lot as well as the water fountain sitting at the center of the crossroads.

They screamed and scattered at the sight of the metal gazelle breaking through the line of Adventurers protecting them.

All save a little girl who had been knocked aside.

The gazelle kept charging with no indication of slowing down, altering its course, or preparing to leap over the girl. It would pierce through her as easily as a knife through butter.

There was a flash of light.

A young man stood over the little girl, using his body as a shield as he drove his spear forward. The gazelle knew no weapon of the Adventures could break its hide. Even so, it moved itself so the tip would graze along its side. It would still carve through the young man as it made a pass.

The tip of the spear cracked open and split down the middle. It opened like a dragon's maw.

It breathed light. A blade of light extended out of the shaft.

The light pierced through the gazelle with no resistance. It kept digging, extending out of the spear until the gazelle was split in half. In the next instant, the gazelle burst into a cloud of ash. Its magic stone at its center shattered into a million fragments.

With a twirl, the young man drew back his spear. The spade closed and the light was gone.

Cao Cao turned back to the little girl. He reached a hand for her, "Are you hurt?"

The little girl shook her head. Her eyes were wide and dazzled by his heroic deed. She will remember this moment for the rest of her life.

As was his intention.

The common folk were watching him. They would soon begin clapping and cheering him for his heroics. While praise was appreciated to a Hero like him, he did not want to lose their attention so easily.

He posed. He made sure they would take in his appearance. He made sure to wear nothing that might confuse him into believing he was an Adventurer. He wore no crest belonging to any familia.

"People of Orario!" he knocked the butt of his spear against the cobblestone. He had their attention. "Look around you. Do you not see the destruction wrought by the negligence and incompetence of the Adventurers? How long will you live by the whims of debauched and perverse gods whose only interest is their own entertainment? I am no Adventurer. I worship no god. Yet here I stand, ready to defend my fellow man from the monsters of the Dungeon. It is I and my comrades who protected you when they could not.

"I am a Hero! I wield no blessing of the gods! With only my spear did I slay a monster the Adventurers could not! Who among you wishes for glory? Who among you look up to the Adventurers but are shunned by their greedy gods? If you take my hand and walk with me, you will know glory! You will know what it means to be superior to the gods!"

He extended his hand out towards the crowds.

No one took his hand. They all glared at him, looked at him as though he were crazy, or whispered among themselves. The crowds parted to resume their own business. The girl's mother snatched her child away from him and walked briskly off.

There was only a single sound of applause towards him. Clapping. It started off slow and then became enthusiastic.

As the crowds dispersed… the origin of applause had come from Indra. The two Adventurers of his familia who guarded him stood in the distance, but close enough to protect their god if needed.

The Deva continued to clap as he approached Cao Cao. The clapping became more thunderous, belonging to one who wished for an encore. But his face was blank.

"Give me that," Indra snarled at he was celches away from Cao Cao. With unbelievable speed and strength, he had snatched the spear out of Cao Cao's grip. The boy stumbled forward in surprise. "Did'ja not listen to a word I said? Don't answer that. What was the point of coming to me for help when you're just gonna ignore me?"

"Indra," Cao Cao kept his calm as he regarded the god. His eyes were locked on the spear. "What do you think you're doing?"

Indra waved the spear around. Left. Right. Cao Cao's eyes followed it.

Cao Cao was wary. But all Indra saw was a dog wanting a stick.

The Deva rested the butt while he wrapped his arm around the shaft. He leaned against the spear while he removed his shades and began to clean them with his shirt. He talked with a disappointed, if not slightly distant, tone.

"You weren't ready. None of ya were. See, stagin' somethin' at the coliseum would have been under a controlled environment— everyone would have been together _and safe_ while you and the other kids fight a monster in the ring. But, nah, you had to do everything the hard way. Tell me, Cao Cao, what did all this destruction give ya?"

He put back on his sunglasses and gestured to their surroundings. Though Cao Cao had stepped in to save the little girl, no one was praising him. Though he had slain a monster a band of Adventurers could not, no one thanked him. They had dismissed him entirely.

"The Devil would have released those monsters regardless if we followed with the plan," Cao Cao stepped up and snarled. He noticed the two Adventures of Indra Familia take a few cautious steps forward. Indra gave them a casual gesture to stand back. "We responded. You told us to do _nothing_. More people would have died if we listened to you."

Indra gave a long sigh. His breath was rank with alcohol; it almost made Cao Cao take a step back. "Why not tell Ganesha? He could have set up better security if he knew about this in advanced. Could've cleared the floor by screaming fire— or _starting_ a fire. Less casualties. Hell, I could'a sent these two to help."

He stuck his thumb over his shoulder briefly.

"Your head still isn't in the game, Cao Cao," Indra shook his head. "All you worry about is proving yourself as a Hero. You already are one. This spear is yours for a reason."

Cao Cao tilted his head back when Indra dipped the spearhead dangerously close to his face.

"The purpose of today's activity was to recruit more of us," Cao Cao countered. "We took necessary steps to gather as much attention to our cause."

Indra raised a brow and looked around, "Oh yeah. Wonderful job that did. Tell me how many signed up."

Cao Cao's lower lip twitched once. He diverted the topic with, "How can I expect you to understand when you hide things from me? You knew about the Devil and its heir, didn't you?"

"You know, trust goes both ways," Indra returned with a clear and sober voice. "I _don't_ trust you with this information, kid. You haven't earned my trust. Not yet. When the day comes you and your band of merry men are ready, I will gladly tell you everything I know. But until then… I think I need to teach you a lesson."

"I'm not afraid of you—" Cao Cao began with anger slipping out of his voice. He tried to reach for his spear.

Indra whipped the spear around and slapped Cao Cao's hand aside with the flat of the blade. Its secret didn't activate and cut into his flesh. The handling had been performed by someone who lived and breathed with a weapon in hand. It had surpassed anything Cao Cao could currently perform.

"I know yur not," Indra's slur returned. His posture shifted to a drunkard who used the spear as a crutch to stand upright. "It's not me ya should be afraid of. It's your own hubris, Cao Cao. Which is why I'm givin' ya a good spankin'. Be ready in the mornin', early dawn. I'll tell ya where the next church is."

"…How is this a punishment?" Cao Cao eyed the god warily.

"Oh," Indra stood upright and snapped a finger as he recalled something. "The password this time. What was it…? Ah, that's right."

Indra began to walk away as he mumbled to himself. He took Cao Cao's spear with him. When the young Hero tried to reach for it, the Adventurers made moves to ready their weapons. This time, Indra didn't stop them.

The Deva tapped the shaft of the spear on his shoulder. He raised a finger as insight finally reached him. He kept walking.

"The password is… _Michael_."

0-0-0

At first, there was nothing. In an unknown span of time, he realized there had been nothing until sensation returned to him. The numbness was a nostalgic memory as soon as the pain started to kick in. By the time his brain realized he was in pain did consciousness return. Along with nausea and fatigue. And bed sores.

Bell groaned as he sat up. All the pain he felt in his bones shot straight to his head. He winced as his hand slapped onto his brow. Pressing his palm onto his forehead seemed to alleviate some of it.

"Bell, you shouldn't move like that."

He blinked a number of times. He started to make sense of his surroundings. He was on a bed under a few sheets. The room was dimly lit but made out of a dark wood. He recognized the wood was the same used in the Benevolent Mistress. His deduction was furthered when Syr approached and put a hand on his shoulder. She tried to push him back down but he refused.

"I'm fine," he protested. "I feel better like this, honestly. Syr? What happened?"

His eyes widened as the last of his memories flashed across his mind. Specifically, he remembered what that man had done to Syr.

He looked up at her. There was a small patch on the side of her head, no bigger than a thumbprint.

"I'm fine," Syr assured him with a firm voice. Her eyes were full of concern. "You shouldn't be up. You were beaten up pretty badly. You're lucky we keep some potions for emergencies. They're supposed to be used like that one time the kitchen exploded but…"

"Did… Did you carry me all the way here?" he asked. He tried to consider the distance between… wherever it was they ended up running towards and the Benevolent Mistress. While he was still a growing boy, Syr couldn't possibly way more than him. He couldn't imagine her carrying him to the end of the block.

"Actually… it was Miss Wallenstein," Syr put up a crooked smile. It was the sort when someone couldn't figure out whether to be happy or uncomfortable. "She found us after that jerk took off. She left after your condition was better. She had to report to her familia."

"I see…" Bell nodded. He didn't understand Syr's expression but didn't want to question it. There was more to the story but if it included Aiz then he'd rather not know. She's weird.

With the conversation falling short right there, Bell noticed the lit candles. Syr hadn't used any of the magic stone lanterns, probably so he could sleep peacefully. He also noticed the shutters were closed but there was no light slipping through the gaps. It was nighttime.

"You were very brave back there," Syr said. Her head was lowered and she looked up at him through her bangs. She fidgeted with her fingers. "I thought you were very heroic, Bell."

Bell blushed at the way Syr was suddenly behaving. He looked away at how cute Syr appeared in his eyes. "T-Thank you. But… I couldn't protect you. You got hurt because…"

She leaned close and flicked his forehead. He yelped more in surprise. When he looked at her, she was smiling at him.

"Don't look down on yourself," she told him. "That guy was a jerk. But I'm not talking about him. You were going to stand up against that Silverback all on your own. At that moment… I realized I fell in love with you."

His face turned crimson at her words. But was she being serious? Her eyes were closed as she gave him one of her sweet smiles. It was the same sort of teasing smile she gave him after she had tricked him to working at the tavern.

Regardless, she giggled at his face. "You know, I might get jealous if you look like that. Honestly, a boy shouldn't look cuter than a girl."

Suddenly, all the color in his face washed away.

"…E-Eh?" he croaked.

Syr kept smiling as she tilted her head to the side. Her eyes flicked downwards.

Bell followed her gaze. He quickly realized his battle gown was gone. His bare chest had been wrapped with a few bandages.

Nevertheless, he squealed like a girl and covered himself with the sheets. He shook hard enough to rattle the bed.

"Did you honestly believe I didn't know?" Syr asked with genuine curiosity.

"Wait, you knew all along?!" he gasped and poked his head out.

"Of course!" Syr huffed with her hands landing on her hips. "Bell, I knew you were a boy from the first time I saw you! Everyone in Orario knows you're a boy! You'd have to be blind or mental to not tell!"

"A-A-A-A-All of Orario?" he squeaked. He shook further as the trauma from being groped flashed through his mind. "B-But… how?!"

"Adam's apple," Syr's answer was simple and immediate. She tapped at her jugular.

Bell was on the verge of crying. This girl… she knew he was a boy all along. And yet she put him in the maid uniform and tricked him into working for another day.

"Well, that was the obvious clue," Syr said after a moment. "You also walk like a boy and hate being in a dress. Those you can knock off as being tomboyish. But you have the hands, calves, and feet of a man. Those are much harder to hide."

He stared at her. "Syr… you sound like an expert at this."

"I'm sure your goddess made you do it," she said with her usual smile. "They love doing things like this."

It was the only answer she was going to give him.

As though sensing the end of this conversation (or eavesdropping all along), someone had knocked on the door. Syr went to answer it.

"Hello there, Goddess Serafall. He's awake now."

0-0-0

"Hello, Goddess Serafall," Lyu greeted her as soon as she dragged her feet up the steps of the tavern entrance. The elf eyed her briefly. "Are you unwell?"

"No, no, just…" Serafall waved a hand as she slouched. She paused to consider how to answer. "A long day."

That Wallenstein was no joke. Serafall almost had to cheat when handling the Sword Princess. But she had to keep pretending to be a goddess otherwise everything they had planned would have failed. Or, and this she wouldn't have minded at the time of getting flung around like a rag doll, kill the girl to keep her silence.

"We didn't know where you lived," Lyu continued after accepting Serafall's word. "We sent a message to the Guild to send word to you. Are you aware of Mister Cranel's condition?"

"Shh, not so loud," Serafall put a finger to her lips. "Not everyone knows my Bell is a trap. But yes, I heard all about it. Is he still upstairs?"

"He is recovering in the third room on the left," Lyu nodded. "Syr is with him at the moment, I think. It might be good for him to see his goddess when he wakes."

"I'll get to that and start my shift right after," Serafall perked back up. She did a few twists to crack her back and lightly slapping her cheeks. She had her game face on. She was back to being her perky and cheerful self as she climbed the stairs.

But as she crossed the room right before Bell's, she sensed something. She eyed Bell's door as she considered something. Coming to a conclusion, she straightened herself and opened the other door. She entered without permission or announcing herself. Her steps were silent; only the creaking of the door was heard.

Goddess Hestia lay in bed with her leg propped up. The appendage was wrapped and what skin was exposed was swollen. It wasn't anything serious… or enough to (regrettably) send her back to Heaven. But she wouldn't be able to walk on it for some time.

Their eyes met.

Serafall shut the door and put her hand on the wood. She used a spell to seal off the room with a barrier. Only a powerful hero capable of wounding her could break through. Sound especially won't slip through the cracks.

"…Are you here to kill me?" Hestia tried to put up a front. The fear wasn't missed by either of them.

"I heard a couple of things today," Serafall began as she approached the bed. Slowly, without separating eye contact, she lowered herself to sit at Hestia's bedside. "I heard a pint sized goddess with Amazon boobs rescued the White Rabbit."

"Who the hell called me pint sized?!" Hestia's fear turned to rage. "And you're not that much taller than me! You're one to talk!"

"I am five whole centimeters taller than you are!" Serafall barked back. "That's more than a lot!"

"…What's a centimeter?" Hestia gave her a strange look.

And just like that, what impression Serafall made with this girl was popped like a bubble.

She puffed her cheeks. Now that Hestia's fear was gone, there was no need to act like the super dangerous dark lord she wanted to be. Granted, she _was_ a super dangerous dark lord. But it all meant nothing if she had no reputation to back it all up with.

"Why'd you do it?" Serafall asked as she looked at Hestia through the corner of her eye. She wouldn't make full contact. She was still miffed at the goddess for ruining the moment.

"You mean stop your thrall from becoming wall plaster?" Hestia rebutted. "She's not like you the others, is she? She didn't sell her soul for more power, did she? She doesn't even know who you are, does she?"

"So you think Bell is innocent?"

"That… and she saved my life," Hestia added the last part in a low mumble. A normal person wouldn't be able to hear it. But Serafall's hearing was better than most on this planet. "But that's like you Devils, isn't it? You tricked her into becoming your servant. You couldn't find some other crook out there to serve you? Why her?"

"I think that's my business, thank you," Serafall countered.

"She deserves to know," Hestia pressed, surprising Serafall with this much fire in her voice. "She asked me some questions. She doesn't know who you even are, are you?"

"Do _you_ know who I am?" Serafall leaned in and asked.

Hestia met her gaze… and quickly looked away. "No. I don't. But I recognize this amount of taint. You might fool the other gods into believing you're either minor or unimportant, but you can't fool me. I know _what_ you are. Whichever one of the seven you are isn't important when you're all evil."

"Well a whole lotta good that does," Serafall turned back around. She rested her hands on the bed while she kicked her feet against its side. "When you made that ruckus in the markets, nobody believed you. The name of Hestia doesn't hold as much weight as it used to, does it? Hmm… did it ever, actually?"

"T-That doesn't matter!" Hestia flushed. "Just know I'm on to you! I won't let you corrupt that child any further than you already have! I'm going to tell her everything!"

Serafall stopped kicking. Her head whipped back around. Her cute persona washed away.

Hestia met with the eyes of the Leviathan.

"Tell him anything and I tell everyone how old you really are."

The color in Hestia's face washed away just as much as any threat to her life. Actually, this was worse than any life threat. Her life would be virtually over if anyone learned of this information.

"Y-You wouldn't…" Hestia's voice was small. Her arms wrapped around her chest. Her breasts were pressed together.

"I plan on telling Bell," Serafall returned to her childish personality. She resumed kicking. "Someday. When he's ready. For now, I'm going to fulfill our contract. Did you know all he asked for was to become an Adventurer? Not gold, or glory, or power, or even women. Just… to be a part of something…"

For a moment, Serafall's face softened as she recalled Bell's wish and what she read in his heart.

"That boy was so desperate I think he would have made a familia with you!" Serafall snorted as she shot Hestia a look.

"…Now I know you're pulling my leg," Hestia's eyes turned flat. "You know, I thought at first Bell was a boy as some part of a deception. But now I know you're just spewing your usual lies. If you're just going to make fun of me then leave me be."

Serafall blinked a few times as she stared at Hestia. "Well. It looks like you still need to recover. So I'll leave you be for now. Just remember what I said. If he comes to ask for a secret meeting with you after your shift, make some excuse."

Hestia shifted in her bed. Oh yes, Serafall was fully aware of the conversation the two of them (plus Syr) had at Monsterphilia. Sona told her! Telepathically!

…But then Sona was squashed while in Bell's backpack. And then lost during the chaos. _That_ was the real reason why Serafall took so long getting here. She couldn't leave her sister behind!

"Oh, and don't say I don't pay back my debts."

As Serafall made to leave, she eyed Hestia once more. She circled around until she was at the foot of the bed. She brought her hand over Hestia's bruised and burnt ankle. A magic circle was conjured in her palm. Green light emanated from her magic and sprinkled down onto Hestia's limb. Before Hestia could say anything, the swelling had gone down and the burns healed. There wouldn't even be a scar.

Let it be known out of all of her kind, Serafall prided herself as the best healer. She was even better at it than Ajuka, who was living breathing magic incarnate!

…She had to learn when she was the one who fought against heroes the most.

"T-Thank you…" Hestia breathed out.

It wasn't out of gratitude or relief. It was out of… disappointment and anxiety.

"Would you rather I return the wounds?" Serafall offered with a sweet smile. The magic circle began to spin the other way. Her brow may or may not be twitching with irritation.

"Can you?!" Hestia was nearly bouncing on the bed. "I-I mean… Curse you, Devil! I spit in your direction! Go on and take your anger out on me! Maim me! Hurt me so I have to stay in bed for days, miss out on work, and not have to go home!"

Serafall deactivated the magic as she read Hestia like a book. The smile on her face turned to something worthy of her breed. It promised torture that will make Hestia a legend. The little goddess was sweating bullets at this point.

"This is the best you've been living, isn't it?" Serafall cackled with her hand over her mouth. "Is that why you work at a minimum wage establishment? They're totally going to kick you out once they learn you're all better!"

"Please!" Hestia flipped around in order to bow _dogeza_ style. Any pretense about the natural order between goddess and Devil was tossed out of the window. "I live in a rundown church! It's falling apart! The winter nights are brutal! The summers are going to be scorching! But most of all… they promised to feed me until I'm better!"

There was a puddle spreading along the sheets made by Hestia's tears.

"My dark deed of the day is complete," Serafall said with such giddiness it was like the first time peeping on Sona bathing all over again. She made her way to the door before the goddess could stop her. "Bye-bye, Hestia! Thank you very much for rescuing my Bell! I'll be seeing you around!"

"NO! WAIT!"

But Serafall undid her barrier and was out of the room in an instant. The door bent briefly as Hestia rammed her head into it when trying to tackle Serafall.

"Was that Goddess Hestia?" one of the maids, Runoa, passed through the hallway.

"Yep," Serafall beamed a smile at the girl. "I just had to pay her a quick visit after I heard what she did for my Bell. She seems pretty lively and can't wait to go home."

Behind her back, Serafall pressed her hand on the door. She put up a light barrier in order to muffle out Hestia's sobbing slipping through the underside.

"I'll tell Mama Mia then," Runoa muttered and went on to carry out her duties. She didn't press for further information. She was on duty and Mama Mia ran a tight shift.

Moving along, Serafall skipped over to the next door and rapped on it a few times. She rocked back and forth on her heels as she sensed Syr approaching the door.

"Hello there, Goddess Serafall," the ashen-haired girl had a welcoming smile. "He's awake now."

"That's great," Serafall returned with a smile of her own. "Can I see him?"

"Of course," Syr stepped back to open the door wider. "I'll leave you two alone. I have to prepare for tonight anyways."

"Sure thing. Tell Mia-chan I'll be down in a bit."

Syr blinked at her, "Goddess, you don't have to work tonight. Mama Mia said you can take tonight off. You should be with Bell instead."

"That's so nice of her!" Serafall was beaming. "In that case I'll take her generosity."

"I'll let her know," Syr gave a light bow at Serafall. "Good night, Goddess Serafall. Bye Bell. I hope you feel better soon."

She waved at Bell before shutting the door behind her.

Serafall expected to see… something out of her Queen. Excited to see her. Relieved to be in her company. Heartbroken and stressed to the point he starts crying and throws his arms around her while she pets him affectionately. She was _really_ hoping on that last one.

Instead… he was wary. Cautious. He tried to hide it but it was seeped into his heart. He had a smile for her but it was nothing compared to his usual self. She would have even preferred the small ones in his moment of self-doubt.

She pretended to have not noticed any of this.

"Nice job in raising your first flag!" Serafall gave him a thumbs-up. "I didn't think Syr would be your first one. Be careful of that. Usually the first flag becomes main waifu. And if you're not careful, she'll hunt down all the others whose flags you raise."

"I… what?" Bell blinked at her. "Flag? Waifu? Serafall… you're not making sense again."

She needed to educate this boy one day. One day.

She plopped herself down at his bedside, "I heard a lot of crazy things today. I heard everything turned to madness at Monterphilia! I also heard you saved Syr and Hestia from a Silverback. Good job, Bell! That Silverback didn't stand a chance against you! You'll be able to conquer the first twenty floors of the Dungeon at this rate! You're definitely worthy of being my Queen!"

"Serafall… what exactly did you hear?" Bell asked her with his large eyes.

"Just that a Silverback was chasing you and you beat it sideways," Serafall's answer was ready. She knew that Ufriti would do as she commanded to the very end. She, unfortunately, couldn't watch because Little Miss Stalker had to get involved. "But I want to hear it from you. Tell me how you did it."

He gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white. His expression darkened.

"I… didn't fight the Silverback," he gritted his teeth.

Serafall tried her best to not frown. Her smile dropped but she refused to frown. She wasn't disappointed in Bell. Really, she wasn't. She was irked her plan was ruined and the abuse she took in distracting Wallenstein was wasted.

Bell looked up at her. "There was… a man. When we were cornered, he defeated the Silverback by himself. His fists… they created explosions with every punch. We thought he was there to save us. But… he started to attack me."

Now she couldn't hold back the frown. Someone had tried to hurt _her_ Bell? The audacity! As soon as she found out who it was…

"He called me a Devil," Bell said as she plotted genocide. "The same thing Hestia called you."

His eyes weren't full of condemnation. They were the eyes of a hurt child pleading with her.

Her lip began to quiver. Damn him and his adorable puppy dog stare! That was a weapon not even she could shield herself from!

"Would you hate me if I told you nothing, Bell?" she challenged.

His eyes widened slightly. She thought it was rage but… "What? No! S-Serafall, I can never hate you. You… You're the only person who accepted me. You gave me a place and gear. I'm an Adventurer because of you. You've been nothing but supportive. It's just…"

He paused. In the meantime, she was at a loss for words. She had expected a completely different reaction from him. She had expected spite and confusion. He had been assaulted because someone out there still knew about the existence of Devils. He _should_ be angry, especially when she hid the truth from him.

"Are people after you?" Bell asked with a level tone. "Is that why you changed your name? Why you convinced Miss Eina to not check your identity? Why you were surprised when Hestia recognized you? Are Devils… evil gods?"

Again, she was surprised. Bell wasn't exactly the sharpest tool but… she didn't think he'd be able to see through her deceptions that easily. She figured he wouldn't learn about her name situation until much, much, _much_ later!

"In a manner of speaking…" she said slowly. "Bell, I want you to know something. It's not that I don't trust you. I hid this from you because I— _we_ were afraid word would spread around about us. We've been in hiding for so long we had hoped the world wouldn't recognize us."

It wasn't entirely a lie. But the deception had come out so easily it was parallel to the truth.

She watched as he began to fit pieces of a puzzle inside his head. He came to his own conclusions and accepted them. Not entirely— she read doubt in his heart. But it was enough to satisfy the both of him; he to curb his curiosity and concern and her to allow her to breathe a little bit longer.

"So the reason that man attacked me…" Bell began but let the sentence die off.

"I don't know his reasons or why he called you a Devil," the former truth and the latter another lie. "But… he probably attacked you because of me. Bell, please listen closely."

She leaned forward and took his hand. He stared back at her with eyes full of unwavering focus.

"I won't give you my long history. But I am what you might call… a dark divinity. Something so vile and twisted I may as well not be considered a goddess. I've done horrible things at the peak of my power. I've caused calamities and plagues. I've had men war against another, friends and lovers betray another, and wholesome countries to collapse. More than once… I've extinguished an entire civilization. There are no more snow elves, Atlantians, and many other species because of me."

His complexion paled with every word. But she saw the hope in her eyes. He was searching through hers, seeking answers and things to disprove her words. He believed in her.

Why would he? Why _should_ he? She had deceived him up to this point. Yes, the words she said at this moment hadn't been a lie, but nor had they been the full truth. She still lived in a lie.

"We want to change this," she swore. This— _This_ wasn't a lie. "The four of us. We want to do good from here on out. But we can't do it alone. We don't know how. We know nothing about the current world. And that's why… Bell, we need you. I need you."

She put both hands over his as she pressed every emotion she had into those last words. She had her reasons for picking him out of millions of others throughout Orario. He didn't meet the criteria Ajuka demanded, the expectations of Sirzechs, or impress Falbium, but he was everything she could have asked for and more. _She_ needed him.

"…Serafall," his voice was small. But he took her hands. His eyes never left hers. "What's your real name?"

She smiled softly. It was a sad smile. Here was where the deception had to continue. Here was where she had to wave goodbye to the lovely flutter in her heart. She had to be cold once more as she continued to live through this lie.

She stood and took the center of the room. With a wave of her hand did she change out of her maid uniform and back into her bright pink magical girl outfit. The transformation was purposely slow as she twirled and added sparkles and twinkling stars into her magic. It was all a show.

"Presenting she who upholds justice!" she kept spinning on her toes like a dancer. "The defender of peace, love, and sisterhood! Magical Moé Miracle Levia-tan~"

She struck a pose, her body leaning over with her fingers in a victory sign. Oh, and a wink. The wink was the most important and must never be forgotten. It added a temporary buff to her cuteness stat.

Bell sat there for a moment as he took her in. He blinked as he realized something and began to give a few claps.

She stood upright and gave him another smile. She put her hands behind her back and lazily spun back and forward. She awaited his response while her mind worked to react to his.

"That was the name you gave me when we first met," Bell admitted as he scratched his cheek. "I don't recognize it, to be honest. But then there are a lot of gods I don't know about. Also… it sounds a lot like the Leviathan."

She made sure her smile remained perfect. She separated her feelings from her expressions.

"It does, doesn't it?" she played. "That's one of the reasons why I go by Serafall now. A new name and a new identity. It's like being reborn, don't you think? Please keep calling me Serafall from now on. _That_ is my real name."

"Yes, Serafall," Bell nodded. The smile she loved so much finally returned to his face. It made her heart swoon.

Okay. Maybe in moments like these she could allow her feelings and expressions to mingle together. It was against policy to mix work with pleasure. But, hey, none of those other three _sausages_ were here to berate her.

She joined him in bed and gave him a hug. She loved this boy. Perhaps just as much as she loved Sona.

"Why don't we patch you up and then go celebrate?" she pulled away only to give his appearance an eyeful. She ran her fingers across the side of his face where ointments and creams had been placed by the maids. They had dried now.

With a hand on his chest and the other cupping his cheek, she applied healing magic to him. Granted, as her Queen, he would have recovered completely in a matter of days. But she couldn't bear to see him like this.

"Celebrate?" he questioned.

"You did good, Bell," Serafall said as her magic worked its… well, magic. "You saved a damsel and a half. You've just taken your first step into becoming the ideal hero. But you've got a long way to go, especially if you're going to be courting Syr-chan."

"C-Courting…" he blushed. "Serafall, I don't know how much you heard but I think Syr was just playing with me—"

"And it's that misunderstanding why we're going to get you laid tonight!" Serafall stood back up and planted her fists onto her hip. "Bell, you know nothing about women. How can you expect to win Syr-chan's heart if you don't understand what makes us tick? We don't exactly have a user's manual. We're the type of things you gotta figure out by checking what's under the hood."

"…Eh?" was all he could say as steam was ready to blow out of his ears.

"I just so happened to hear about the latest and greatest spot," she leaned over and grabbed him by the arm. She posed dramatically— feet planted as she pointed to the stars. "To the Pleasure Quarter!"

"WAIT WHAT?!"

Before he could stop her, they were gone in a flash of red.

The door creaked open seconds after. The head of Anya peaked inside. Her feline ears were perked. Behind the door, her tail swished around. She looked around and immediately took note of the sudden absence of the two she may or may not have been eavesdropping on.

Never mind the whole talk about Devils and Serafall's actual name. That was nothing compared to what else she heard.

"S-Syr!" Anya fled down the hallway as fast as she could. "We have nya situation!"


End file.
